The Final Battle
by Kapt. Nemo
Summary: COMPLETED! Harry Potter Crossover: The battle for the jewel is over. Now, Kagome must embark on a Brand New adventure...Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody...I better make it known that I wrote this story before the sixth HP book came out, and when I barely remembered the fifth. I know! I know...shame on me! So I've therefore established that the events of this fiction are pretty much alternate universe after book four. As for Inu-Yasha...well, this is obvious partial alternate universe, seeing as the actual manga has not yet been ended. (And I don't count the anime as canon, so there.) I hope you'll forgive me for any discrepencies!

Disclaimer - Nope. The basis of these intertwining stories are from the marvelous minds of Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling, not mine. Don't sue, fool!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

****

He stood, pursing his lips and pacing about the dimly lit room.

Furnished simply with a tired sofa, worn armchair and ebony low table, the area shined crimson in the meager glow of the fireplace, reflecting poisonously off his own scarlet irises. A pensive sigh hissed out of pointed teeth, and frowned.

'_This would have been so much easier with the jewel...' _He put his hands behind his back in thought, the scars, a painful reminder of his past. His origin.

His deaths.

And now, to add on to his exhaustive list of obstacles–which would have much simpler, had he better help and a better body–_she_ was to arrive. And soon. Of course, he knew it was his own fault entirely; had he simply finished her off back then, he could have avoided the majority of his current troubles.

But then, he'd also have had the power of the jewel.

Ah, well. He would have his chance once more...and this time, his plans would not fail. After changing forms so many times for so many years, he had finally found a host that would grant him the power he desired...the power of a god.

A tentative knock at the tall, heavy door alerted him from his musings, and he grunted in response.

The door opened slowly, as a short, twitching man with elongated front teeth and beady eyes shuffled inside. His aura was a muted rust color, filled with both fear and reverence, and he was missing a hand off of one arm. With a stuttering voice that was interrupted by an occasional need to suck back excess saliva in order to speak coherently, he opened his mouth.

"You wished to speak with me, Lord Voldemort?"

Turning to the man who cowered a near two feet below his own towering stature, he sneered. "Indeed, dear Peter. I believe our chance has at last come to England...in the form of a young lady, who will soon be arriving at our dearest friend's school."

"...I'm sorry, my Lord?"

"What I need for you to do is to relay a message. I need a favor from Lucius, and as soon as possible. It is imperative that you do not dally; I require an insider's account of the activities that are to take place in Hogwarts. Do you think you can handle that much?"

The rodent-like man nodded vigorously, ripping out a stubby wand. In a flourish, his mouth extended from a muzzle on his face, and from his lips sprouted long, wiry whiskers. His ears pulled back grotesquely, and swelled at the top of his head. His receding hairline increased down his forehead, as ever inch of his flesh grew tufts of dusty brown fur, thinner in some areas than others, and his spine seemed to grow as a spindly grey tail curled outwards. His body shrank steadily to the size of a knockwurst, and his clothes were absorbed into his bland fur coat.

Squeaking, the rat peered up at the menacing figure before him.

"Wait." From his black dress coat, Voldemort extracted his own narrow wand, pointing it at his minion.

The rodent seemed to go into shock, cowering at the threatening object, when it elicited a few sparks, startling him to a panicked scamper into the wall. Dazed, the rat recovered, and looked down to see that his paw appeared to be restored. He inquisitively looked up at his master.

"A simple illusion. Just in case you're stupid enough to let yourself be seen." He suavely slipped the wand back into his coat.

"Now, go. Before I conjure up a cat to help you make haste." At that, the rat anxiously padded across the wood floor, and out the door to carry out the first part of his master's plan.

"Heh. Little rat...well, now that _that's _settled. Nothing left to be done but wait. But, oh, am I anxious to see the expression on that little Miko's face when she learns that it will take a lot more than a naive wish to rid the earth of Naraku."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Unhh...aiyaa! Oh, I'm never going to make it to the train on time..._why _can't I ever learn to pack light?" Kagome sighed to herself as she struggled with a bulging suitcase, gargantuan yellow backpack, and swollen handbag outside the airport, vainly searching for a taxi.

"Oh, come on...please! I really don't want to have to walk all the way to the train station..." she griped, frantically waving her hands in hopes of being noticed by a driver with an empty car. It seemed as if the entire world had decided that this was the day they were going to travel by taxi. On one hand, it meant it was a great business day for a chauffeur. On the other hand, it meant that Kagome would have to find yet _another_ excuse for missing school.

After about ten minutes of futilely trying to flag down a taxi, Kagome felt like giving up. She had spent the past twelve hours on a crampy plane with enough squalling children and vomiting passengers to completely turn her off from all possible teaching jobs, her arms were sore from having to haul an entire school year's worth of clothes, toiletries, and memories, and she was really beginning to miss her mother. Plus, there was an absurdly tall man who had been standing a few feet away from her for the past seven minutes, and even though his attention was clearly directed away from her person, his presence was making her very uneasy.

Finally, she threw her hands up, and made to open her cell phone. "That's it. I've had enough of this...I'm jet-lagged, cranky, and I really don't feel like learning anything right now, so, forget it. I'm going to call a hotel...Maybe tomorrow, I'll find a way to get to Hogwarts, or whatever you call it–"

"OY, YOU JUST SAY 'HOGWARTS?'" Just as Kagome was about to dial, a booming voice nearly toppled her over in surprise. It was the hairy male behemoth standing beside her, and he was raising two very caterpillar-like eyebrows, with his mouth slightly agape.

Kagome tentatively looked up. "Um...yes?" 'Oh, great. That's good, Kagome...now you've brought attention to yourself, and he knows where your destination is. Surefire way to get killed–has your experience in the feudal era taught you _anything_ at all?'

"Well, I believe yer supposed ter come wit me!" The large, boxy fellow loomed over her, taking two steps forward.

Panicking, Kagome looked around. "Um, ah...well, I don't think that would be necessary, thank you anyway..." he advanced further, "You see, I'm meeting a friend here, and, ah...HELP!"

"Certainly!" Kagome flinched as he came right up to her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. 'Oh, boy. This is it. Nearly sliced and diced by giant bugs, demonic hair, evil priestesses and angry hanyous, and my life comes to this pathetic end. Killed by crazy giant.'

All of a sudden, she felt a great burden lift off her shoulders. She curiously unclenched her eyelids, and found that the large man beside her had rather chivalrously taken hold of her baggage.

"Why diddin ya say so in the firss place?" He smiled, revealing two rows of shiny white teeth.

"Um...thank you?" At this point, Kagome was quite taken aback. Despite the fact that she was quite fluent in English after having focused all of her newfound free time studying, and been granted a trip to England over the summer to perfect her speech, it seemed as though all knowledge of the language had promptly flown out of her mind. It could have been the jet lag, it could have been her shock, or it could have been the ridiculously incoherent accent of the imposing figure before her. But right now, all she knew was that she was having an incredible amount of trouble figuring out how to respond.

Luckily for her, the man enthusiastically continued, allowing her to collect her thoughts. "Name's 'Agrid. Professor Dumbledore sent fer me ter bring you to 'Ogwarts. You _are_ goin' ter 'Ogwarts, aren' ya?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, um, yes! Yes, I'm the transfer student...my name is Kagome Higurashi, from Tokyo. Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...Hagrid, was it?"

"Heh, ain't no 'mister'-ing about it. Juss 'Agrid's foin, thanks. And it's very nice ter meetcha, too. Now, we best be on arr way, don't want ter miss the train–next one don't come fer a long while, now." He effortlessly held the hefty yellow pack in his left hand, and promptly took the dragging suitcase from Kagome, allowing her to have control of her purse.

"Now, then. Follow me!" Blinking, Kagome saw that Hagrid had brusquely taken off, and she stood several steps behind. Struggling to keep up with his quick stride, she trotted off to a light jog down the sidewalk, thinking to herself on the way.

'Well, I guess I haven't anything to lose in trusting him. He _did_ know an awful lot about my situation, and now that I look at him more closely, his aura has something gentle about it. He almost reminds me of Jinenji...' Smiling fondly at her memories, Kagome made up her mind, and kept up with the good-natured man as they headed towards the station that would take her to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Oy, Harry...you have anymore chocolate frogs left? I'm _starved_..." Ron Weasley rubbed a viciously growling stomach, pouting at his hunger.

"Sorry Ron, I'm all out. But the trolley should be coming past us any minute..."

"Oh, _please_. We've only just sat down on the train, Ron, and all you can think about is food. Honestly, would it _kill_ you to just enjoy the fact that you're seeing your friends after a whole summer has passed?" Hermione Granger looked pointedly at her friend, exasperation coating her words, while a small smile crept onto her lips.

Harry grinned. Two and a half months were an eternity every year, and this would be the last one time he'd ever have to feel that way again. No more living at the Dursley's, no more having to deal without magic, and no more forced separation of his friends. It was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and in less than a year, he would graduate a free wizard. Boyishly, he chuckled.

"What are _you_ giggling about?" Ron queried, a toothy smile stretching across his own face.

Harry put his hands behind his head and beamed. "Just thinking about this year. It's going to be brilliant, you know...being the oldest, more freedom...and just being back at Hogwarts. You know how I get when school starts."

"Oh, yes, me too. I've signed up for some excellent elective classes on top of the A.P.'s I'm taking this year, and I've already filled out the workbooks. Although, I _do_ hope they plan on teaching us more than just the basics, the unit for Floating puff pastry in Gnome Economics is so mundane without the extra attention on presentation..." Hermione trailed off, until Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Wait–A.P.'s! You're taking Advanced Potions! Are you mad? Snape will destroy your seventh year with all the work he's got in store for you. You'll go crazy!"

"Oh, don't make such a fuss, Ron. Just because you decided to take it easy this year, doesn't mean everyone else has to make the same choice. Right, Harry?"

Harry looked up, trying to disguise his silent agreement with Ron. "Ah, right." Ron rolled his eyes.

After the three fell silent for a brief moment, they heard the doors to the car open. Without warning, Harry felt an incredible sensation warm his scar, and he quickly curled his palm about his forehead.

"Harry! Are you alright!" Hermione looked, concerned for Harry's well-being. Ron fearfully looked to the doors of the car, where a figure hidden by a massive pack came teetering down the aisle. Summoning his courage, he leapt out to face the creature, whipping out his wand.

"Stop where you are!" He said, unable to hide the way his voice slightly squeaked upon exclaiming "you." However, the figure obeyed, and Ron disparagingly learned that he was rather unsure of how to continue with his empty threat.

"Uh..." the figure uncertainly murmured.

"No, it's alright Ron, I'm okay!" Ron looked back to his two friends. Harry wore no grimace of pain, rather, a bemused expression and a curious glance in the direction of the newcomer. 'What was that? It didn't hurt, at all...it just felt, warm. And now, it's almost gone...it just feels like it's buzzing, a little.' Harry made to help the passenger with the suitcases. "I'm terribly sorry about all that! Here, let me help you with your...luggage..."

As Harry grasped the bags out of the passengers unsteady grip, his emerald eyes met sapphire orbs, looking at him with hesitation. Hair the same jet black color of his own, but with a silkier texture waved long and loosely, framing a face of milky flesh, lightly tanned and softly pinkined by the sun. Small, pretty lips were slightly parted in question, and sooty lashes splayed outwards from the widely-opened eyes of the passenger.

"Um, excuse me?"

Harry realized he had been staring, and that the mysterious girl had been speaking. Blushing, he quickly recovered, and took a firm hold of the bags she had been holding, hastily heaving them into the compartments above the seats. "I'm sorry, I just...ah...that is to say..."

"She said thank you, Harry." Ron snickered, and Hermione slapped her forehead, mouthing the word 'idiot' to him.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Harry replied dumbly. The three of them stood there awkwardly for a brief moment, unsure of what to say, until Hermione jumped up to join them and shake the girl's hand.

"My name is Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you...and you are?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh! Forgive me, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Thank you." Kagome reciprocated warmly.

"My name's Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron," he said, brushing his fiery red hair out of his face and extending a hand in greeting. "Cop a squat, there's enough room."

Kagome giggled and complied, feeling more relaxed. Sitting by the window, she glanced up at the black-haired boy, who was still looking at her with uncertain interest.

"Harry, when you're done making a fool of yourself, feel free to join us." Hermione lightly chastised. Startled out of his own thoughts, he quickly sat down.

"Sorry, my name's Harry Potter."

The three waited for the reaction that was typical among witches and wizards upon meeting Harry Potter. Would she shriek? Would she gasp in enlightenment? Or would she just nod, already guessing who he was by his appearance?

Much to their surprise, Kagome just smiled in the same, comfortable manner as she did with the others. Raking his fingers through his hair self-consciously, he obliviously revealed to her the world-famous mark of lightening upon his forehead. Seeing this, Kagome elicited a shocked gasp.

"Where on _earth_ did you get that scar!"

* * *

**Well, this seems like as good a time as any to finish up this chapter. Wow, it's been such a long time since I've written a fanfiction! Now, to be quite honest, I have a history of being incredibly _bad_ at updating (which is why most of my work consists of one shots. ) ...but I'm going about this one in an entirely different way. I have a summary of the story all laid out, so I know where I'm coming from, and I'm going to try and hold off on posting updates unless I have another chapter ready to be posted, so I'll never have to leave you hanging for too long a time! (I know I hate it when it happens to me...)**

**Anyways, I'm not sure about any of my other works. Whether I'll continue with them, that is. If anybody is that anxious for me to finish them, then I'll muster up the creative juices to appease, but I'm not that good a writer, so I doubt I'll cause any riots if I just leave them be for now. :D**

**Be heard! Review, please. (But if you're too busy, I won't mind. Just enjoy the fanfic!) –Kapitan Nemo**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No! I do not own Inu-Yasha or Harry Potter, or anything else, really. Well, this idea is mine. (...I think...)

And on with this story!

_RECAP:_ _Raking his fingers through his hair self-consciously, he obliviously revealed to her the world-famous mark of lightening upon his forehead. Seeing this, Kagome elicited a shocked gasp._

"_Where on earth did you get that scar!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Both Ron and Hermione's heads shot up like buoys, and Harry just arched his eyebrows.

"You mean...this?" He pointed to the said scar. "I thought everybody knew about this one."

Kagome frowned. 'What a strange thing to say...' "Why? What happened?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering where this girl had been for the past seventeen years of her life.

Harry thought of how to answer. He never had to in the past, everyone he ever met seemed to have known about it before _he_ did. "Well, I kind of had a run-in with a bit of a nasty wizard at young age, I guess..." He started, thoughtfully. "Why?"

Kagome inquisitively peered at it, silently admiring its unique design. "It just..._fascinates_ me. I mean, I've seen my share of scars, but none quite so...interesting as yours. What a lucky shape!"

The other three nodded to themselves at the word "lucky."

"I have a pretty nasty one, myself...right on my hip. It's nowhere _near_ as lovely as yours, though." She commented surely. Memories flooded back to her of the centipede demon, and how Inu-Yasha had saved her for the very first time. Of course, he wasted no time in trying to kill her and steal the jewel that slipped from the injury that would become her scar, but that was in the past.

'It's all in the past, now...' She thought, sadly.

Noting that their new seatmate had taken on a melancholy manner, Ron cleared his throat. "So, where're you from, anyway?"

"Tokyo, Japan." Hermione looked at her incredulously.

"_Japan?_ But, how is it that you speak English so perfectly?" (Author's Note: I did this, because an accent can change so much about a storyline, and just having to write out Hagrid's accent is taxing enough. Besides, I think it would be easier for Kagome to relate with the others if she had mastered the English language. It also suits her and her study habits, in my opinion...she probably used to babble on in English around Inu-Yasha, just to tick him off. )

"Well, I spend most of my time studying in the first place, and I dedicated myself to learning English perfectly. I planned on minoring in it, with a major in History. Japanese History."

Ron tilted his head. "But...why would you do that? Those are muggle subjects."

Kagome frowned for a minute, wondering if she was having a mental block on the English language, when she suddenly remembered what he meant. "Ah, 'muggle...' that's what Hagrid said about all the non-witches and non-wizards, isn't it?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Harry was growing more and more fascinated with this strange girl by the minute. "I know you're not young enough to be a first-year...how old are you?"

"Just turned seventeen. I'm told I'm to be transferred into Seventh-year...I think that Professor Dumbledore mentioned that I was a 'special case.'"

Ron nodded, finally understanding. "Aah...so you were born in a Muggle household! Hey, Harry, Hermione, you've found another kindred spirit."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "Well, first, tell me–when and how did you find out you were witch? Were your parents muggles?"

Kagome shifted in her seat, thinking of how to answer the question. "Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure I'm a witch, myself." The others looked at her strangely, and then waited for her to continue. "You see, I'm a miko."

Ron and Harry looked at each other blankly.

"What did she just say?"

"I think she said she was a 'Mee-Go.'"

"What's a 'Mee-Go?'"

"Beats me...maybe it's like, where you don't eat meat or dairy?"

"No, that's Vegan..."

"I know what you're talking about!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes. 'Surprise, surprise.'

"You're a Miko! A Shinto Priestess." Kagome nodded happily.

"Yes, my family runs a shrine. My grandfather is a priest of the Shinto religion...what do you know of Shintoism? Are you Buddhist? They tend to go hand-in-hand."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Protestant, Church of England. Despite threats against witchcraft...and I don't know much about Shinto Priests or Priestesses at all, except the mythological priestesses were said to be used as sacrifices for demons, I think. At least, that's what I remember hearing about in one legend.

"There was this dog demon–or was it a coyote? I don't quite remember–and he fell in love with a priestess who was protecting a stone of some sort. But another evil demon didn't approve of their match, or something, and tricked them into killing each other...and then, I'm kind of fuzzy on this part, but I think the reincarnation of the priestess came and resurrected the dog–or coyote–demon, and they went on a quest together to find the stone and kill the evil demon.

"I think they fell in love and lived happily ever after, but I don't remember much of the story...I was in the third grade, doing a report on different civil wars around Asia, and that came up as a side story to the Warring States Era in Japan." Hermione shrugged.

Kagome bit her lip. "Well, you nailed the gist of the legend. The 'stone' was actually a jewel called the 'Shikon no Tama;' the four-souls jewel. The jewel was created when–well, is _said_ to have been created when another priestess, a very strong priestess named Midoriko fought a flock of demons, or 'youkai,' for seven days and seven nights. Both Midoriko and the demons died, and their souls fused to create the jewel, which is said to have the power to either cleanse or corrupt, depending on the holder. And so, because of the immense energy it contained, it acted as a catalyst for power...thus, it was fought over by both human and demon alike. Which brings up the legend you told."

Harry waited for a more detailed version of Hermione's story, vaguely surprised to find himself engrossed in the myth. "...And?"

A flicker of sorrow swept across the otherwise cheerful features of Kagome's face. "...And, I'm not quite certain about the rest of the story." Had she not dismissed the other half of the legend so quickly and sharply, the other three might have believed her...however, they chose to leave the subject alone for the moment.

"So...you're a priestess." Harry stated. "What, does that mean you have...spiritual powers?"

"Yes, but I have yet to learn how to control them accurately. As of now, they only really work if I'm trying to heal somebody, or if I'm in danger, a serious emotional state, or using my bow and arrow." She confessed modestly.

"Blimey! You know how to work an arrow?" Ron exclaimed. "I always had trouble with that."

"Yeah, you always ended up doing it backwards and smacking yourself in the honker." Hermione playfully jabbed. Rather than protest, Ron nodded in remorseful agreement.

"That's fine," Kagome giggled. "I was really bad at it too, when I first started at fifteen. But I forced myself to learn, and I still need a lot of practice if I ever want to be as _half_ as good as Kik—er, my...Father was."

"Was?" Harry asked.

"Yes; he passed a while ago." Harry looked sympathetically to the girl next to him. He knew what it was like to have missed a family member.

"But anyway, I was on holiday in England this past summer, and I suppose your Professor Dumbledore noticed me while I was on the Millennium Ride. We were in the same compartment when he spilled his ice cream, and I helped him clean up, and I guess he sensed my miko energy...because once I got back home, I received a notice of invitation to Hogwarts. Although, I must say, I am rather confused about how this whole thing works..." Kagome trailed off, her uncertainty palpable in the air.

"Don't worry; you've got us now!" Hermione said, rather girlishly. 'I'm so happy to have another study-buddy!'

"Yeah, don't sweat it, Kag'me." Ron swatted her shoulder.

Harry smiled warmly. "You'll get used to it in no time."

"Aww...what a precious little reunion. Look, Crabbe...I think we've stepped into the _Loser Car_."

Snickers erupted from the back of the car as doors noisily slid open. Harry, Hermione, and Ron groaned in unison. In their excitement to be in their seventh year with a new friend, they had forgotten all about who else would be entering their seventh year.

"Malfoy..."

* * *

**Yeah, this is a shortie. Most of it was just basic background information; I hope I didn't bore you! I will try to make this fic as interesting as possible. Thank you for reading:D–Kapitan Nemo**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - Inu-Yasha and Harry Potter, and all the characters included in each fictional world do not belong to me. They are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. The only thing of mine is the plot for this particular fanfic–please don't try to sue me!

_RECAP:_ _"Aww...what a precious little reunion. Look, Crabbe...I think we've stepped into the Loser Car."_

_Snickers erupted from the back of the car as doors noisily slid open. Harry, Hermione, and Ron groaned in unison. In their excitement to be in their seventh year with a new friend, they had forgotten all about who else would be entering their seventh year._

"_Malfoy..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione grimaced in annoyed disdain, as the toe-headed ringleader of Slytherin grandly established his presence, flagged by two beefy, dark-featured men. Kagome inquisitively looked from one set of three, to the other set of three, the tension lying as thick as miasma between them. She decided it would be best to keep quiet, and hold off introductions for later.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione sharply asked, glaring warily at the smug smile on the intruder.

Malfoy's smirk dropped into a mocking pout. "Gee, Hermione. I'm hurt...why would you think I'd want anything?" His lips curled back into a sneer, and he snickered venomously. "Besides...it's not like you'd have anything I desire. Hah!" He made crude motions around his torso, and caustically laughed with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron stood up furiously.

"You shut your mouth Malfoy, or else I'll–"

"Or else you'll what? Try to shoot me again with that second-hand wand of yours? And then what, pray tell? You going to barf _worms_ all over me, this time? Ooh...I'm positively _quaking_..." Malfoy shot, gleefully goading the fiery redhead.

"My wand's brand-new, and you know it, Malfoy!" As proof, Ron ripped his wand out from his sweater.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly stepped forward, flexing their muscles threateningly, and Malfoy grabbed hold of his own wand. Just as Harry was about to do the same, Kagome stood up.

"That's enough!" Her voice thundered throughout the car, with every ounce as much of authority as Mrs. Weasley. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, gently setting him down, as Hermione rushed to Ron and grabbed him by the collar. Kagome stood before Malfoy.

"I beg your pardon, but would you like to join us?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Malfoy gave her the once-over, noticing her for the first time. 'Who is she? I don't remember her face...why is she hanging around Potter?' "Ah, I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met...Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." He flashed her a bright, charming smile, and extended a hand. "...and you are...?"

Taking a firm hold of Draco's hand, Kagome cordially answered. "Kagome Higurashi. Seventh year transfer student from Tokyo, and I would be very pleased if you stopped fighting, right now." She smiled politely.

Draco looked at her for a moment, deciding what to do. His gaze shifted from Ron, to Hermione, to Harry, where he lingered long enough to throw a piercing glare in his direction, and to have the silent action reciprocated. Finally, he signaled Crabbe and Goyle.

"We were just passing through in the first place. Wouldn't want to stay too long around _you_ three, anyway...might catch your stupidity." As he made to leave, he considered Kagome. "And you'd do well to do the same, Miss Higurashi. Until we meet again, and I daresay we will..." Raising his eyebrows in muted farewell, he followed the two hulking teenagers into the next car.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately relaxed, Ron's face returning to its normal golden-pink from the former beet red. "So..." Hermione started. "You've met Malfoy."

"Mm...not much of a people-person, is he?" Kagome deducted.

"Actually, he's not much of a person, in general." Ron stated. "But he actually seemed _nice_ around you, you should be elated to have earned the attention of such a scumbag."

"Don't be fooled–he was like that around me when we first met." Interjected Harry.

"Yeah, but then you threw it back in his face, and he's all bitter about you being a better wizard than him." Ron said, Hermione nodding her head in agreement. "But anyway, what's Japan like? I've never been outside of the United Kingdom. My family went once on a trip to visit my older brother out of the country, but I never joined them...which is just as well. There're so many of us, it'd cost a bloody fortune."

"Aw! That must be nice, to have such a big family." Kagome smiled. "Well, back at home, I lived with my Mom, Grandpa, and my little brother, Souta."

"Oh, are any of them...you know...Mee-go, or whatever?" Harry asked.

"Well, not really. Jii-chan–my grandpa–is a practiced Shinto priest. However, he's not very successful...neither he, nor my brother, nor my mother have ever really shown any signs of...magic." She smiled thoughtfully.

Ron shook his head, still not believing there was such a world without the conveniences of magic. "Geez...my whole family's made up of one long line witches and wizards...except for a second cousin somewhere in Australia who was born a squib. But I think he was removed, or something."

"My family's muggle, too." Hermione chimed in. "I'm the first witch of the family!"

Kagome laughed. "What about you, Harry?" The others fell silent, cautiously looking at Harry, trying to detect his reaction. He simply looked up and softly smiled.

"My Mum and Dad were magic, but my Mum was like Hermione–the only witch of the family. When they died, I was only a baby, and I was stuck with Mum's muggle sister and her family...I never even knew magic existed, up until my eleventh birthday."

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Kagome's bright blue eyes shined with sympathy. "But, hey...I didn't believe in magic, either, until I was fifteen."

"Fifteen!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed. "But didn't your powers show up before then?"

"No, not really. It took an attack by a centi—magical creature–-for any of my powers to show." 'I know I can tell them everything...It's just...too hard for me to remember.' Kagome sighed. The gentle tinkle of a bell alerted her from her musings.

"Ah!" Ron said. "There's the trolley." He fished for his wallet through his bag.

Harry looked at Kagome invitingly. "Anyone for sweets?"

* * *

"FIRSS YEARS! THIS WAY, FIRRRRRRRRSS YEEEEEEEARS!" Kagome nearly knocked Hermione over in reaction to the booming giant that stood squawking before them.

"Ah, there's Hagrid. HI, HAGRID!"

"HI HARRY! HOW'S YER SUMMER BEEN?"

"ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE, THANK YOU! AND YOUR'S?"

"OH, JUST FOIN, THANKS! I'LL KETCH UP WITH YOU LATER, ALROIT?"

"ALRIGHT!" Harry grinned, trying to communicate with his old friend over the masses of gabbing students. He held a firm grip on Hedwig's cage and his suitcase, while he struggled to balance the immense, yellow backpack he had offered to carry for Kagome. Now, he was beginning to wonder if that was a wise choice for a quidditch player's chiropractic health.

"That's the man who helped me find my way to the Platform!" Kagome motioned to Hagrid, smiling and waving as he tossed her a jubilant wink. "Imagine my amazement when he led me to the Platform 9 3/4."

"Hah, 'salright. I had that very same problem when I was a first year." Harry chuckled. "But just wait 'till the sorting ceremony...that'll really blow your mind."

"Yeah, Kagome...by the way, what house are you in?" Hermione inquired, realizing she never asked.

Kagome looked at Hermione as if she had just sprouted green hair. "Um...well, it's on a high hill, right next to a shrine...it's quite modern, I have my own room..."

"I guess she'll find out at the sorting ceremony." Ron stated, listening with mild interest as Kagome described her kitchen to Hermione.

The Great Hall was alight with floating candles, and Kagome wasn't the only one in awe of the beauty before her. For everybody, even the seventh-years and _especially_ Harry, this felt like the first time they had set foot into the room of warmth, excitement, and magic.

""Will everyone please take their seats, the sorting ceremony will commence very shortly." A tall, older woman with a severe bun and spectacles that framed intelligent eyes commanded.

"That's Professor McGonagall." Hermione said to Kagome. "She's head of Gryffindor house–that's our's. You'll probably be sorted tonight...or maybe Dumbledore will arrange a private meeting later on."

"Look, they're starting."

The four of them sat down, their belongings being chartered away by bell-hopping footstools. Kagome wrestled briefly with a petulant stool for her handbag, eventually winning out, and earning an irate rap on the shins as she ardently clutched her purse to her chest. Harry stared at her.

"It's_ Coach_," She muttered defensively.

"Welcome, all of you." Professor McGonagall's voice rang with stately clarity. "First-years: When I call your name, please come to the stool at the front. Once you are assigned to a house, you will then go to sit at your house table. And now, we shall begin. Milo Anderson!"

Kagome watched, awestruck as each tiny first-year tottered up to sit at the stool, and disappeared beneath a beaten-up black hat. After the hat had perched atop each head for a brief amount of time, it would ejaculate the name of each student's respective house. (**ejaculate: **to utter suddenly and vehemently. I'm not that much of a perv!)

Kagome had been sitting in the back, between the tables called Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, right next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were seated at their table. After a long list of names had been called up, Alessandra Zarahlban was finally summoned to the Ravenclaw table. Professor McGonagall applauded along with the entire hall for the remainder of the first years.

"And now–oh?" A tall, bespectacled old man with long, silver tresses cascading down blue-velvet robes leaned in to interrupt Professor McGonagall's speech. "Professor Dumbledore will now have a word." The tall man moved down center to address the hall.

"I beg your pardon; _thank you_, Professor McGonagall, ever so much for once again delivering a wonderful ceremony. However, we have a special, new student arrived here today, and she still has yet to be sorted." The room quieted, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to continue.

"For the first time in Hogwarts History, we have here with us a transfer student in the seventh-year. She has never attended a school for witchcraft, nor wizardry, and I am sure she will now be feeling quite overwhelmed...but to inform you all why she is worthy of such a late transfer, I will tell her story."

Ron leaned over. "Kagome, this must be you!" Hermione cracked him over the head in exasperation for his obvious statement.

"Many hundreds of years ago, the earth ran rampant with magical creatures known as demons. What we know today as Japan, was once a dense battlefield for fierce youkai–-demons— and the land was wrought with war between youkai and man. What few witches and wizards there were, were not trained in the traditional European methods. Some of them were trained to manipulate their power into strong spiritual energy, and practiced the ways of the priests and priestesses of the Shinto religion.

"Such was the case of one particular young witch, who, by legend, was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess who died protecting a jewel of incredible power. She existed, briefly, five hundred years ago, and went on a quest to search for the jewel with the help of a dog youkai, a demon huntress, and a cursed wizard. Together, they fought many dangerous youkai, brought the end of most youkai in the East, and defeated who would be the most fearsome of all creatures...until the birth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"That young witch is alive today because of the transporting power of an ancient well that exists by her shrine in her home of Tokyo. Kagome Higurashi, would you please come up to the front, so you may be recognized and sorted?" A shocked silence filled the room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked up at their new friend, taken aback by the news.

"Kagome? You're...the priestess of the legend?" Hermione asked, mouth gaping open.

"In the flesh." Kagome managed a small smile, stood, and nervously made her way to the head of the room.

Countless pairs of wide eyes latched onto Kagome, as she steadily stepped up next to Professor Dumbledore. Her uncertain blue eyes met his, and the sparkling, kind grey orbs that peered warmly at her brought to Kagome a sense of tranquility. "Would you sit down, my dear?" Old, worn hands motioned to the wooden stool, and Kagome complied, smoothing her skirt as she did so.

A musty, drooping black hat was gently placed on her forehead.

'...and, what exactly happens now? Do I wait for the house to just..._come_ to me? In like, a vision? Good Lord, I'm not psychic!' Kagome thought, confusion clouding her mind.

"Well, too true, you are not!" Kagome jumped, as a crinkling voice spoke to her from inside the hat. "But, my, my, _my..._you do possess an incredible supply of power, unlike any that I have ever seen! I see you are very protective and maternal...sometimes to the point of rashness in your bravery, and a sharp temper. But there's kindness, oh, yes...you are truly compassionate...you'd enjoy Hufflepuff. But then, you are also rather studious, and would surely excel with the best of them at Ravenclaw...Slytherin might not be the most suitable atmosphere for you, given your aversion to corruption, and your experiences with evil, but you've quite a strong heart. A very strong heart...and an unusually large soul, with a fierce desire for justice based on the quest in your past...yes, yes, there is only one true house for you...a house of strength, determination, and bravery...the house of GRYFFINDOR!"

Thunderous applause resonated at the Hat's fervent proclamation. Kagome shyly looked out from beneath the hat, seeking out Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione effervescently clapped, a shining, bright smile pulled taught across her lips. Ron gave a gleeful whistle, and laughed at Hermione's excitement. Harry clapped fiercely, meeting her eyes with reassurance and sincere welcome.

Kagome sighed and smiled. 'Maybe a life in the future won't be as bad as I thought.'

* * *

**Heh...anyone surprised? I didn't think so. But, honestly...can anyone imagine Kagome in _Hufflepuff?_**

**How am I doing so far? You like, or do you think I'm moving too slowly, or not quickly enough?**

**I'm not sure where to go with the rating of this thing...are there any perverts in the house who are thirsty for a little lime? XD —Kapitan Nemo**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:You know the drill. Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, Harry Potter belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I am neither person, but they rock just the same. .

_RECAP: Thunderous applause resonated at the Hat's fervent proclamation. Kagome shyly looked out from beneath the hat, seeking out Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione effervescently clapped, a shining, bright smile pulled taught across her lips. Ron gave a gleeful whistle, and laughed at Hermione's excitement. Harry clapped fiercely, meeting her eyes with reassurance and sincere welcome._

_Kagome sighed and smiled. 'Maybe a life in the future won't be as bad as I thought.' _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Malfoy cracked his neck in disgust. "First Potter...then that girl. What's so _special_ about Gryffindor, anyway? She's probably just a stuck-up airhead who relied on the powers of lucky companions to climb to the top." He ironically muttered.

'But she is pretty...' Malfoy considered what his father had told him. He mentioned that he was to take very special notice of a new transfer student in his year, a girl. 'Well, that girl could only be this Kagome chick. But why all the fuss about _her_? As far as he could see, she didn't possess any spectacular witch's powers...in fact, he had yet to see her act as a witch at all! Perhaps she was a squib with incredibly wealthy parents. THAT would be amusing...'

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called to his nemesis, who stood clapping for the girl who had just descended from the front of the hall. "Better not fall in love; she's a _priestess_."

Harry blushed angrily. "Screw you, Malfoy. What do _you_ know!" Seeing the pissed-off wizard turn away in embarrassment, Malfoy chuckled. No matter how vile he felt deep inside, irking that arrogant idiot always proved to raise his spirits.

* * *

"So, Kagome, how do you feel?" Hermione asked brightly, walking with the exhausted girl to their chambers. They had since bade the other two boys good night after an incredibly sumptuous dinner in the Great Hall. Kagome was received marvelously by her new fellow Gryffindors, but was thankfully saved from having to answer too many questions, in light of the intense hunger that consumed most of the student's attentions, not to mention, mouths.

Tomorrow, however, would be a different story, with many more stories to tell, many times over.

"Well, to be honest...really overwhelmed! But rather glad. I feel lucky to have made new friends!" She said, grinning at Hermione, who reciprocated, affectionately putting her hand on her back. The lack of a feminine companion at Hogwarts was made up for with the effect Kagome was having on her heart; it was as if she had acquired a sister within the past few hours, and it made her feel incredibly at ease. Not that Harry and Ron were ever anything less than best friends could be; it simply made her feel like a third wheel around the two when they shared their boyish jokes, at times. And, being around Ron...well, sometimes, things felt a little more complicated than they needed to be.

"So, what happens tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Well...you got your schedule, didn't you?" Hermione looked at her in question. Kagome reached into her pocket, struggled for a bit, and then successfully pulled out a clean, white ticket.

"I don't know, really...they gave this to me, but, there's nothing on it." Kagome frowned pensively, as Hermione whipped out her wand.

"_Scriptum Revalare!" _Kagome gasped, impressed as black ink curled about the white paper, inscribing her name, house, and full schedule of courses. She looked at Hermione, eyes the size of saucers.

"...Wow! Will _I_ be able to do that?" Kagome asked, watching as Hermione checked her schedule, mentally matching any classes they might share.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure...you don't have a wand, and only certain incantations work well enough to be used without a medium. Or, with your hands and mental capacity as one...ooh! We share two classes!"

"Really? That's great! Which ones?" Kagome peered down at her schedule with interest.

"Let's see...we're in Herbology–this time with a special concentration on medicinal magic, Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts, and...oh! A third; Gnome Economics! Ooh...I _knew_ that was a wise choice." Hermione hummed happily as she thought of all the wonderful things she would be making.

"But I...I never chose any classes...how did they know my schedule?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'd wager Professor Dumbledore probably selected the courses he felt you were best suited for. Your Advanced selection for Defense Against the Dark Arts shouldn't come as a surprise, what with all the demons you've fought. We'll probably be with Ron and Harry for that. And, let's see what else you've got...oh! A History of Magic...third year? Oh, that's rough. You'll be stuck with all the thirteen-year-olds...and Transfiguration, too. But, oh, I suppose there's worse things. Ah–!" Hermione shuddered in the midst of rattling off Kagome's list of classes.

"What?"

Hermione looked sheepishly at the apprehensive girl. "Well...I've found the 'worse thing'...It's seventh-year potions, with Professor Snape. Oh, dear...pity they didn't decide to put you in an earlier class for that one, as well. I highly doubt he'll go easy on you simply because you transferred so late." Kagome grimaced, knowing that, once again, she would be made to pull all-nighters and study, study, study.

"But that's alright; I'll help you! I've saved some great study guides of Potions courses I've taken in the past–you should be fine." Hermione's smile was genuinely confident; unfortunately for Kagome, it wasn't infectious.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Hermione and Kagome greeted the table with a volume of cheer that should have been outlawed at that hour. "Did everyone sleep well?"

"Fine, thanks. How about you? Did you settle in with everything okay?" Harry looked up at Kagome as she took the seat directly across from him.

"Oh, quite nicely, thank you. My schedule confused me a bit, but Hermione showed me how to read it." Kagome began to pile eggs and bacon onto her plate. In all of last night's excitement, she had forgotten to eat enough supper, and she was currently slipping on her own saliva at the aromatic display before her. "Um...what are these?" She asked, slightly boggled at the mysterious contents of a certain tray.

"Oze rr kiffas...oo shud twy umm! Aer rilly goog." Ron articulated poorly through his own half-masticated breakfast.

"Uh...?"

"He said, 'those are kippers.' And he _shouldn't_ be talking with his mouth full. It's too early in the morning." Hermione critically clucked her tongue at the boy across from her, who was too busy shoveling pancake into his trap to notice her profound disdain.

"They look sorta like...sea cucumbers..." Kagome sniffed away, and reached for the salt.

"So, Ron and I have Advanced D.A.D.A. today. How 'bout you two?" Harry asked, helping himself to the hash browns.

"Same here, the both of us!" Hermione affirmed. "Kagome's a little skittish about her first class, but I told her she could handle it. The first day is usually meant for inventory and introductions, after all...Ron! You're spraying syrup all over my sleeve!" Hermione scolded, lightly slapping the choking boy on the back as he struggled to swallow. "How many times must I tell you? Take smaller bites!"

Kagome giggled. Hermione and Ron looked up at her, question in their eyes. "What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm sorry..." she sputtered between chuckles. "You two...you act just like a married couple!"

Both faces burst into a burning blush. Feverish, embarrassed protests were slung between the two, until they both surrendered to a tense silence. 'They both remind me so much of Sango and Miroku...well, except Ron's vice seems to be food, rather than women. Oh, how I miss that letch...' Kagome sighed nostalgically, and went back to eating her breakfast. 'I better keep up my strength, I'm going to need all the energy I can get today...'

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

The Advanced class for Defense Against The Dark Arts took place in a large room, platinum armor covering each wall with silver rivets running down the borders. There were no chairs, and several wooden trunks were gathered at the far side of the room. Students began piling in and talking to each other with interest. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kagome strode in, talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be..." Ron queried, furrowing his freckled brow.

"I dunno...so far, we've had a different one every year." Harry mused, wondering what surprise his last year might have in store for them all. "Hey, maybe it'll be a bulletproof monk..." He said, winking at Kagome, who shrugged thoughtfully. She was about to reply with her own clever remark, when the heavy doors they had walked through shut with a loud "crack."

"Alright, everybody, gather 'round." A male voice laced with a thick, American accent resonated throughout the armored room. The twenty students that were spread about the room closed in a disjointed line, turning to see their new professor. He was a dark-haired man of average height, who looked to be in his late-fifties. His face was strong and slightly fleshy, but his dark-brown eyes twinkled with kindness beneath a deceptively stern brow. Again, he spoke. "My name's John Antoniello. You may refer to me as 'Mr. A,' if you want...I don't need none of that 'professor' crap. We're all professionals, here, we don't need no flashy titles to give us big heads." He spoke easily, with an honest clarity that served to magnetize those around him.

"Now, you may be wondering why I'm here. Well, obviously, it's because this school is in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I was the most convenient applicant for the job. But as to why I came here, I'm gonna tell you a little bit about myself. I was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York...the good old U.S. of A. Now, we got a lot of crime in New York, and not just with the crazy muggles shootin' the brains out of kindergartners. No sir, we have some serious sorcery scandalizing back there, and the N.Y.P.D. don't know jack about any fairy dust, except the type that's smuggled by King Pins. So we got our own little troupe of cops there, the D.A.C.B.—the Dark Arts Control Bureau. I was an agent there for about thirty-two years, and let me tell you. It ain't some chintzy deskjob. That kind of work is real, hardcore crime-solving, and you gotta be made of some strong stuff to handle it.

"Now, I'm told this is the Advanced D.A.D.A. class, right? That's good, that's good. I wanna see what you're made out of. So first, I want everybody to go to them wooden trunks over there, and pick out a weapon that best appeals to you. We're gonna be practicing with a few boggarts to start of the unit in Magical Weaponry—oh, no, no, no! I said 'wood,' not steel. Don't touch that steel trunk over there, that's the one with the boggart in it...wouldn't want it creeping out prematurely." The professor known as 'Mr. A' walked easily about the room, his good nature clear between his tough exterior.

As each student curiously sifted through each weapon, Kagome sidled up to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione...um, what would you say is...a 'boggart?'" She asked, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Oh! A boggart is a sprite who embodies the object of fear for whatever person with whom it's currently fighting. You'll see...just wait for a few to go first before you." Hermione reassured, finally selecting a gold epee as her weapon of choice.

"Alright, everyone got your weapons?" A collective 'yes' was murmured and nodded amongst the students as they gathered back in the row before Mr. A. "Great, that's great. Okay...first up. Let's see...you!" He pointed a bold finger at Ron's apple-green sweater. Ron gulped, not bothering to look if the teacher had implied someone else, for his decisive digit had nearly poked him in the chest. "What's your name, kid?"

Ron licked his lips nervously. "Um, Ronald Weasley, Mr. A...but I don't think I should go first, I'm not very good under pressure, and I'd really like to see someone else before..."

"Oh, shut up and get up here. This class has no room for gentle lilies; you're gonna have to bite the bullet and just try your best. I'm not asking you to defeat an army. Okay, what I want you to do, is take your weapon. Now, you _do_ know how to manipulate these...numchucks, do you not?" The teacher raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"Um, yes, sir. My brothers and I used to play with them when we were younger. They were the only thing I was actually able to wield with any success."

"That's nice. Okay, what I'm gonna ask you to do, is to hold the numchucks at your sides for now. When an enemy comes at you, you're not gonna have a gun cocked with your finger on the trigger, right? Right. So I'm gonna let the boggart out, and you're going to get your weapon into ready-position, and you're gonna bludgeon the boggart's form right in its spiritual core. So, if it's an animal, it would be the heart. If it's anything else, you aim for its center...your job is to completely disarm it. Since this is just a boggart, it will merely be stunned without the use of the '_Ridicolus'_ spell.

"But wait, while you're getting into ready position, you gotta summon all of your spiritual energy into your fingers–-they are what is gonna be the driving force of your weapon. Now, for those of you who don't know what I mean by the term 'spiritual energy,' I mean the capacity of magic power inside of you. Don't worry, you won't drain yourself completely of any magic, but you will be tired the first few times you try it. For anyone who's ever performed the Patronus Charm, it's a little something like that...you gotta keep a clear head.

"Okay, you ready, Ron?" Mr. A looked at the nervous boy expectantly.

"Um, I don't think—"

"Perfect. Alright! I'm letting her rip." Mr. A walked over to the steel trunk, took out a thick, black wand, and tapped the handle twice. Instantly, the latch loosened, and the lid was flipped off of the trunk. Ron squeaked as the boggart took the form of an exquisitely gargantuan arachnid, who menacingly clicked across the tile, coming right for him. "Now remember, no _'Ridicolus_'-ing it! Quick, kid, get out your numchucks. Get him right where it hurts."

Ron closed his eyes, silently urging any spiritual energy to guide him as he held his breath, and ran straight for the spider, charging him with a terrified battle cry. He ended up missing the spider's heart, and nailed him in the leg instead, resulting in a horrible cry of pain emitted from the boggart as it went down briefly. Ron looked up, and nearly fainted as the spider struggled to regain his balance. Summoning every last ounce of his courage, he once again heaved his weapon at the spider's center. Sparks shot out from the numchucks, and the spider went silent, twitching softly in freakish reaction. Unable to take any more, Ron flung the numchucks away from him, and fled back into the row of students, Hermione gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Not bad, not bad!" Mr. A applauded. "Hey, you talk scared, but you got guts to be able to face your fear like that...especially blinded. Of course, what we fear most ain't always what poses the greatest threat to our well-being. That spider was a weak form for the boggart, and although you did a nice job for the first time stunning it, you might not be so lucky if you were facing a creature with more brainpower. And when _that_ time comes, you _might_ want to keep your eyes open." He smiled in amusement at the shaking teenager.

"Now then, who's next?"

The students uneasily shifted from foot to foot, none-too-willing to charge at their greatest fear. Harry whispered to Kagome. "I'm not particularly sure I _can_ go...my greatest fear won't easily be deferred by some sword." He looked pointedly at his own weapon. Kagome glanced at her bow and arrow, and pondered. 'I wonder what _my _greatest fear is...I haven't really given it much thought.

She looked up and applauded as a boy with chestnut hair swung a mallet into a grotesque clown's chest. Sparks were once again elicited from the twitching boggart, and the boy shakily removed himself from the scene.

"Alright, then. Next!..._Still_ no volunteers? Aw, surely there must be at least one of you with the guts to come up. No? Okay then, looks like I get to choose...you! Girl with the black hair." Mr. A gestured to Kagome.

Kagome started, looking up at the teacher with wide eyes. "M-me?"

"Yes, you. What's your name?"

"Uh, Kagome Higurashi, but I'm not sure I—"

"Good grief! Are all-a-yaz so stiff all the time? Get over here!" Kagome quickly complied, her bow and arrow feeling heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just that, I'm new here. I've never even picked up a wand before!" She said, ashamed of her lack of experience.

"So what? I never went to some fancy-shmancy grade school for magic, either. My folks made me go to public school, and if any-a-yooz witches and wizards think that muggles are harmless, you'd better guess again. Everything I ever learned about magic, I learned from the family." He said, decisively positioning her before the stunned clown. "Besides," he looked at her, a discreet, friendly twinkle in his eye. "Old Dumbledore wouldn't have picked you for the class if he didn't think you could do it."

Kagome smiled, however, she was still uneasy. But there was no time to be nervous, and Mr. A went over to the clown and rapped his wand on its core. Instantly, Kagome flew to action, preparing her bow and arrow with conditioned speed. She was ready for anything...until the boggart assumed its shape.

The boggart slammed itself against the platinum wall, its figure materializing. At first, Kagome was confused as to why it didn't make a move in her direction. But then, she saw the crimson haori, hanging quietly around a set of strong, motionless arms. Soft, silver hair slipped softly about relaxed shoulders, and framed the firm, bronzed features of a face that lie expressionless in permanent repose. Two triangular dogs ears peaked meekly beyond the still tresses, laying long down the broad expanse of chest that could no longer rise and fall with breath...the burden of a single arrow protruding from his heart.

Inu-Yasha's heart.

Kagome looked at the image of the man from her memories, frozen. She glanced down at her weapon, not noticing that she still had the bow ready to aim. All she could think of was that _she_ must have been the one who had shot the arrow into Inu-Yasha's heart..._she _was the one who had killed him.

Dropping her weapons as if they were burning, Kagome ran desperately to the dead figure, nailed to the wall by her arrow. She gripped his haori, clinging for dear life as tears trailed down her face in agony.

"Inu-Yasha!" She cried, burying her face into his chest. Even in death, it was warm...so warm...The scent of pine and nature filled her nostrils in sad comfort, and her body was racked with sobs even further as she raked her trembling fingers through his hair.

Mr. A, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to her, as the rest of the class looked upon the scene with bewildered eyes. Mr. A tried to get around Kagome to the arrow, attempting to stun the boggart and break the spell, bringing him back into the steel trunk, while the other three earnestly tried to pry an inconsolable Kagome away from the inhuman corpse on the wall.

Finally, in the face of five different adversaries, the boggart quivered, and exploded with a soft 'poof,' as Mr. A quickly chanted, "_Ridicolus."_

The four friends went toppling to the ground in a messy heap at the absence of the boggart to support them. Sloppily attempting to resume composure, Ron and Hermione stood up, looking with wide, confused eyes as Harry put his hands on Kagome's arms. She kneeled next to the space on the wall where the boggart had warmed it, and had her eyes closed miserably, salty rivulets wetting her face and collar. "Kagome?" Harry tentatively called.

"Inu-Yasha...I never meant for you to die..." She sorrowfully moaned in response.

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**Aw, geez. What is with all of Rumiko's characters and the guilt thing? They put wayyy too much pressure on themselves.**

**And--I'm really sorry, but I might have to wait two weeks before my next update, but fear not! That chapter is already written, and will be posted in due time. **

**Well, how do you like the D.A.D.A teacher? He's my original character, loosely inspired by my own mentor. I hope you treat him kindly! — Kapitan Nemo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, my. Thank you so much for the comments! I know, I've taken a long time...but after reading the sixth book, I felt so...uninspired. I hope, that should there be any faithful HP fans amongst you, you'll take this fiction for what it is, and you won't hate me for adjusting the universe to suit my own creative needs! And I'll try to be as quick about updating as I can possibly be, yaksoku.

Disclaimer - Both Harry Potter and Inu-Yasha are characters and stories that belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I am neither of those awesome persons!

RECAP: _The four friends went toppling to the ground in a messy heap at the absence of the boggart to support them. Sloppily attempting to resume composure, Ron and Hermione stood up, looking with wide, confused eyes as Harry put his hands on Kagome's arms. She kneeled next to the space on the wall where the boggart had warmed it, and had her eyes closed miserably, salty rivulets wetting her face and collar. "Kagome?" Harry tentatively called._

"_Inu-Yasha..." She sorrowfully moaned in response. "I never meant for you to die." Her body shuddered._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Kagome opened her eyes, her stiff body slowly rising from its dormant state. Sitting up, she looked around. She appeared to be in the infirmary, with two rows of hospital beds lined up against each wall. She looked to her right, and found a glass of water on a nightstand. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for the glass and drank.

Sunlight poured through tall windows, her clock-less experience in the past telling her it would be around noon—about two hours after her first class.

'Oh, my...what happened?' Kagome scratched her head, flipping the covers of her body. Stretching out her arms, she stood up from the bed. 'Oh...that's right. I passed out. After...Inu...' Suddenly, the doors opened with a long creak.

"Kagome!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran inside the infirmary to the drowsy girl's side.

"H-Hey, guys...sorry I was such a head case before, I don't know what came over me." She scratched her head uncomfortably, sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine, Kagome...in all fairness to you, that was your very first encounter with a boggart. You dealt with it quite well!" Hermione encouraged.

"That's right. The first time _I_ saw a boggart, I fainted." Harry said, for the first time glad that his mortifying experience could serve some good in this particular situation.

"Blimey...I'd dealt with boggarts many times before, and today, I still panicked." Ron said, shuddering at the memory of his personal fear. "But...I don't understand. If the boggart represented your greatest fear, why d'you run _towards_ it, or, _him_, instead of away...?"

Kagome sighed, and looked away. She was silent. Finally, Hermione spoke. "Look, we're sorry, Kagome. If you don't want to talk about it—"

"I killed him."

The other three looked up at Kagome. "What?" Harry said, eyes wide.

"Inu-Yasha...I...my wish...he never..._I_ never meant to, but, just..." Kagome shook her head. She moved to sit on the bed, sorting out her thoughts, and took a deep breath. "Um...perhaps it would be best if I told you the whole story. I feel like I can now...

"For the longest time, I wouldn't even let myself think about my past in the Sengoku Jidai—the feudal era—I couldn't bear the pain of remembering. It was just too sad. But I need to get past that...and, you guys, I don't know...I know we've only known each other since yesterday, but I feel like I can trust you."

'Can I?' Kagome silently wondered, ready to continue with her story.

"Before I turned fifteen, I didn't believe in much of anything. I mean, I had my religion, but as for the monsters and spirits my grandpa spoke about, I thought they were all a hoax. But on my fifteenth birthday, I lost my cat in the well house by my shrine, and when I went to find him, I was pulled down the well by a big centipede demon. In my panic, I pushed her away, and without even meaning to, my spiritual powers kind of blasted her arms off."

"Ugghh..." Ron wrinkled his nose, not thrilled at the thought of another gigantic bug present in this world.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, I tried to climb out of the well, but when I did, I was no longer in a well house. I was in a forest, thick with vines and trees...the metropolitan smell of diesel and smokestacks of Tokyo were replaced with..._nature_. And then, I saw him.

"At first, I thought he was just a normal boy. I mean, sure...he was unusually dressed in red, traditional Japanese haori and hakama, pinned by arrow to the same God-tree I had in my backyard, and had clearly been there for quite some time, what with all the vines growing on him. But, I had just been assaulted by an insect the size of a hummer, so I wasn't really thinking clearly. I got a little closer, and saw...the most incredible long, silver hair. And, what really interested me, was that he didn't seem to have any ears behind all that hair. Well, no _human_ ears, at least...instead, there was an odd set of soft, triangular, dog-like ears, right there, on top of his head." Kagome giggled. "They were so cute!

"Anyway, I was seized by a couple of villagers, and found out that I had somehow traveled back 500 years in time, and had no way of knowing how to return to the present. The priestess of the village was an old woman named Kaede, and she mentioned that, with my striking resemblance to her older sister, I might have been the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou, who died 50 years ago, protecting the Shikon no Tama. Then, the centipede demon returned, killing off several villagers. I figured it was after me, so I ran into the forest of the well, only to find that the strange boy had somehow been...resurrected. And, boy, was he a cranky morning person. He kept calling me 'Kikyou,' too, and really hated me for it.

"So, the centipede demon returned and was out for my blood, and succeeded, giving me this scar." Kagome lifted part of her blouse and pushed down some of her skirt, revealing an angry pink scar on her hip. "But, to my surprise, something popped out of me! It was that Shikon Jewel Grandpa had been telling me about, and the centipede demon wasn't the only one who wanted it. After I freed the dog-boy—whose name was Inu-Yasha—and pulled the magic arrow this 'Kikyou' had shot and sealed him with 50 years ago, he sliced and diced the centipede demon, saving my life. But once I had recovered the jewel from the bug-flesh, he started after _me!_ Foul-mouthed, two-timing, sunova...and after _I_ freed him! Arghh...but I got him good in the end. Kaede threw a rosary around his neck, and once I initialized a _ver_y convenient charm of subjugation, he found that killing me to get to the jewel was not gonna be too easy, heh, heh, heh..." Kagome let out a very un-Kagome-like cackle, relishing in the memory of the explosive thud Inu-Yasha's fall would emit with her every justified utterance of "osuwari."

"Well, to make a long, _long_ story short, the jewel was sought after by many other demons, and in one of my attempts to save the jewel from someone else's hands, I kinda...broke it. Shattered it, actually...into many, many little pieces. Oh, Inu-Yasha was _pissed_. Kaede said it was up to us to work together and put every piece of the jewel back together again...and Inu-Yasha was real eager to do that as soon as humanly—or, _demonly_—possible. You see, Inu-Yasha was a rare case; he was a _hanyou_, a half-demon, whose mother was a human who fell in love with a powerful Dog-youkai. Hanyous weren't accepted, at all, and after his mother's murder, all he wanted to do was to use the jewel to become full-demon.

"One person had almost changed that. Kikyou was a priestess who guarded the jewel 50 years prior to when I arrived in the feudal era, and gradually, she and Inu-Yasha, they...fell in love." Kagome shifted uncomfortably, her insecurity noted by Harry. "But unfortunately, someone else had fallen in love with Kikyou, too. He was an invalid, a rogue bandit whose body had been nearly destroyed in a fire, and whose survival depended on the kindness of Kikyou's ministrations. His name was Onigumo; 'Spider-demon,' and he was evil. His entire soul was consumed by greed, corruption...he harbored _impure thoughts_ about tainting Kikyou, making her as filthy as he was. Kikyou knew of his nature, and yet, she still helped him.

"One day, his desire had made him so twisted that he offered his body up to hell in exchange for the chance to have Kikyou. The evil that surrounded him was so powerful, that it attracted hundreds of demons, all of which ate his body, and merged into a singular, foul creature...thus, Naraku was born. Naraku...he was a master of disguises, and led both Inu-Yasha and Kikyou to believe that each of them had been betrayed by the other. Disguised as Inu-Yasha, he inflicted upon Kikyou fatal wounds, and as Kikyou, he shot at Inu-Yasha with a bow and arrow, narrowly missing him. However, a very hurt Inu-Yasha decided to go after the jewel. Before Naraku had intervened, both Kikyou and Inu-Yasha had planned on using the jewel to make Inu-Yasha human, but now, all he desired was the blood of a demon once more. But right when he had the jewel, an injured Kikyou shot him through the heart, right into the God-tree.

"Kikyou died, and Inu-Yasha went into a deep sleep. When I woke him up, he resented me for being Kikyou's reincarnation...but, we slowly learned to be...friends. Of course, when some old witch stole my soul and resurrected a very vengeful Kikyou from clay of earth, he had no qualms about ditching me occasionally and flocking to her side, even though she constantly tried to kill us both, but, whatever. While we were on our quest, we met up with an adorable little fox demon, a cat demon, a demon huntress, and a perverted monk. The monk and the huntress are—well, um, _were_—actually married, right after we finally got all the shards together. You see, it was incredibly taxing. There were so many shards, and Naraku was...a very difficult demon to deal with, to put it lightly. He constantly changed forms, and usually had his minions, or puppets, to do his dirty work. He desired the jewel intensely, for he too was a hanyou, being born a human.

"After a year and a half of fighting together, nearly dying together, and just..._being_ together, we had finally defeated Naraku, thanks to Kikyou's sacrifice. In our last battle, Naraku was using his morphing body to suck in the others, humans and demons alike, and have them merge with his body. He had gathered shikon shards and stole the ones we found, so the full power of the shikon jewel had acted as a catalyst for his already enormous power. He almost succeeded, and we were almost toast, until Kikyou jumped in to the fray, her miko power causing this gigantic, explosive purification of Naraku's body. It was at that time when I was able to find the jewel shards which had fused together between the miko energy and Naraku's miasma...but Kikyou was almost dead, again, and her broken clay body would not be repaired. She had been living off of the souls of dead village girls, and they were rapidly flying out of her body, giving her just enough time to free Inu-Yasha of any of his...obligations...to her.

"Well, my quest was essentially over, but there was still the jewel to protect, and there still existed demons who would try and steal it. So, I knew I had to make the wish. And, as lame as it sounds, I'm sure...I wished for peace in the feudal era. I wanted my friends to live safely, and have a calm, happy life together. But youkai, by nature, crave chaos. So, what did my wish do? It changed all full-blooded youkai in the area around present-Tokyo back into their natural forms...be they wolf, dog, or even water. But, half-demons, they were affected differently..." Kagome trailed off, her voice breaking in despair. "Inu-Yasha...the force of the wish—_my _wish—caused him to fall unconscious. Just like what happened with Kikyou's arrow, only, he never woke up. He just...disappeared. Weird, huh? And I...I faded out of that world permanently. The well was sealed, and would no longer work to transport me through time. But it wasn't for lack of trying," she laughed, wiping a tear from her face.

"The jewel disintegrated, absorbing itself once more into my body, only, in essence, not actual, physical, jewel-form. I guess that was the resounding proof of my being Kikyou's reincarnation...Both our bodies served as protective houses to the jewel. Both our hearts were devoted to one man. And both our choices killed him off." She stopped, and then stood, fists clenched. "Ugh! I have _got_ to pull myself together. I did what I could, and the demons are gone. Everything's as it should be. I'd have liked to have been able to say good-bye properly, but I guess, some things just aren't meant to be. But that was over six months ago, and it's time to move on." She looked at her friends, startled to see their somber, sympathetic faces; Hermione looking at her with glassy eyes. Kagome tilted her head, and smiled. "Hey, sorry for letting my load off on you...I don't know what I was thinking—"

Hermione's arms wrapped around Kagome in a sisterly hug. Kagome stiffened, and then relaxed, bringing her own arms around her tender friend. "Don't _ever_ apologize for saying what you feel, Kagome; _we're_ your friends now, and we won't ever let you leave us without saying good-bye."

Kagome smiled, making eye contact with both Ron and Harry. "Thank you."

The group sighed. Then, Hermione's eyes filled with sheer, earth-shattering horror. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh, CRAP! We're late for our next class!"

* * *

By the time Harry, Ron, and Kagome had made it around several corridors, down five flights of stairs, and into the three free seats of Seventh-Year Potions, they were all panting and damp with perspiration.

They soon forgot their tired states as they felt a pair of menacing, piercing eyes upon each of their trembling forms.

"So glad you could carve the time out of your _busy_ schedules to make my class." Professor Severus Snape glared poisonously at each of the three.

Unwisely, but with the very best of intentions, Kagome spoke. "Um, we're really, very sorry, Professor. You see, it was _my _fault—"

"Silence!" His voice cracked like a whip against Kagome's eardrum, and she slightly cowered. "You will not speak unless you are spoken to, Miss...Hi-gu-ra-shi, I believe?"

"Um, yes, sir."

"_What_ did I say about not speaking? That'll be twenty-five points from Gryffindor; five for each of your tardies, _ten_ for your disobedience, now sit down."

"Aw, come on, Professor Snape...she's _new_, and she was just in the infirmary for Heaven's sake!" Harry exclaimed with exasperation.

"And another five for your insolence, Potter! Now, SIT DOWN, before I make your thirty into fifty!" The three sullenly made their way to the only three empty seats there were. Harry and Ron absentmindedly chose one of the twin desks for themselves, leaving Kagome to share the one diagonally up from it.

Who, of course, should share a desk with her, but Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Miss _Hi-gu-ra-shi_." The blonde boy sneered, enjoying the feel of her name on his tongue.

"Um, hello, Draco." Kagome flushed. She was growing less and less fond of this boy, and found it terribly disconcerting to have her note-taking disturbed by a boisterous seatmate. She only hoped he would be more studious in the future, or else she would have to request a seat change for less of a distraction.

"My condolences on being summoned to the Gryffindor House—not a winning bunch, I'm sad to say."

Kagome simply nodded, struggling to keep up with Professor Snape as she scribbled away on her notebook. Malfoy continued. "And I extend even _further _apologies for having caught yourself up with Potter and his friends. There's a pack of losers if I ever saw one." Kagome's hand trembled as she wrote; she was REALLY growing a firm dislike for this boy! "Maybe you ought to hang around me instead. I could show you a much better time than those filthy idiots...why, that frizzy-haired egghead of a witch is hardly worth a house elf's attention; what, with her parents not even magic. And that measly Weasley, can't even afford a decent wand! Those two deserve each other..." Kagome's quill snapped.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy, I'd appreciate it if you ceased to ridicule my friends in front of me. I find it incredibly rude of you." She said, fury shaking each of her words.

"Miss Higurashi, that will be another ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class. Just because you are a transfer student, _do not think_ this allows you to prance around my classroom to do as you please. Now, get back to work." Snape coldly stared at her for a moment, and then resumed his lecture.

Ashen-faced, Kagome bent down to continue her note-taking. Malfoy snickered, satisfied, and decided to continue with his own work, for a change.

* * *

Three weeks had passed, in similar fashion. Kagome was still having trouble ignoring the snide comments of Malfoy, and Professor Snape wasn't making things any easier for her. She still had to sit out on the boggart unit in DADA class, seeing as she couldn't very well eliminate what was already dead, and despite the warmth of her teacher, she still left the class each day feeling somewhat disheartened.

On the bright side, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had accepted Kagome quite naturally into their group, and on the last night of Summer, the four had decided to take their dinner outside. "So," Ron asked. "What's your favorite Quidditch team, Kag'me?"

"My what?" Kagome asked with curiosity, picking up a chicken wing.

"You idiot—she doesn't even know what Quidditch is!" Hermione once more backhanded Ron on his head, knocking his corn cob onto the grassy hill.

"Quidditch is a popular Wizard's sport." Harry began, watching with interest as the corn tumbled gracefully down the green terrain, leaving a slug-like trail of butter behind it. "It's a bit like basketball, only, the players fly on broomsticks."

"Oh." Kagome nodded with vague understanding. "So, what...do you play, or anything?"

"Hawweez a shee-kah. Ee pwayz fo-wa de Gwyff-in-do-wa shkool team." Ron jumbled, spilling out bits of asparagus as Kagome struggled to make out what he said. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"A seeker is what chases a small, flying, golden ball, called the 'snitch,' around the field. There's one seeker for each team, and whichever seeker catches the snitch earns a large sum of points for his or her respective team. Ron also plays on the team." Hermione stated, her eyes softening slightly.

"Hey, you guys!" The four looked up, to see an awkward boy running in their direction.

"What's up, Neville?" Harry asked, greeting his friend.

"What's up yourself, Harry? Ron, Hermione?" Neville panted as he crouched down next to the others.

"Oh, Nev, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's the transfer student from Japan." Harry said, indicating Kagome with an affectionate pat on her shoulder.

"So I've heard! Nice to meet you, Kagome, I'm Neville Longbottom." He shook her hand cordially. "Now, wait a minute, I had something...somewhere..." Neville anxiously searched his pockets, wondering where he last put whatever he was looking for. "Oh, well, no matter. It was a notice for the Fireworks display they're having at Hogsmeade tonight." Neville grinned brightly.

"Hogsmeade? Neville, you know we aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade until the school organizes it." Hermione reprimanded disapprovingly. "Besides which; Kagome's new, she's had a trying time adjusting, and I don't think—"

"_Hogsmeade_? Where's that?" Kagome asked, eyes lighting up.

"It's the town in where Hogwarts lies. Oh, it's wonderful; candy shops, pubs, attractions..." Neville sighed dreamily. "...But, Hermione's right. We shouldn't be breaking the rules, and if you've had a rough time anyway, that might not be such a great idea..." he trailed off, a bit put out.

"Actually, Neville, I think Hogsmeade is just the cure for _all_ of our end-of-summer madness. Thank you!" Harry said, finishing his steak and assuming standing position. He looked at the others expectantly, as he flicked his wand and vanished the plate. "Well?"

Ron followed suit, but Hermione shook her head. "We _can't_, Harry...Kagome's probably really tired..."

"Oh, I'm not tired at all!" Kagome excitedly said. "In fact, I'm just _itching_ to get up and do something. A fireworks display sounds great!" She got up, and allowed Harry to vanish her empty plate for her.

"But..." Hermione began uncertainly, fighting an internal battle. Finally, she got up, vanished her plate in annoyance, and stalked away. Turning around, she huffed. "Well? Aren't you coming? _Somebody_ has to come and take care of Kagome."

Neville, Harry, Ron, and Kagome quickly met Hermione's brusque pace. "Hey...we are _perfectly_ capable of taking care of Kagome!" Harry fired indignantly.

"I think you mean to say that _I_ am _perfectly _capable of taking care of myself." Kagome sniffed, a small grin twisting upon her lips. "But who can say? I've never been to Hogsmeade, before!"

"You'll love it!" Neville enthusiastically trilled, as the five strode off to one of Harry's secret passageways.

"_I'm sure she will..._" A voice, somewhere, quietly agreed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! So much of this chapter was background info. Please don't hate me! I promise I'll try and get the meat of the story rolling ASAP. :D ---Kapitan Nemo**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - HP and IY aren't mine. Feh.

_RECAP: "I think you mean to say that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kagome sniffed, a small grin twisting upon her lips. "But who can say? I've never been to Hogsmeade, before!" _

"_You'll love it!" Neville enthusiastically trilled, as the five strode off to one of Harry's secret passageways._

"_I'm sure she will..." A voice, somewhere, quietly agreed._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Quietly, he dismissed his two hulking escorts and fled to his quarters, deep, emerald robes flaring behind him. With purpose, he strode to his ebon nightstand, opening a drawer and reaching for a mirror. To an innocent bystander, it would seem his determination was founded simply by a conceited desire to satiate his vanity. However, he had checked to make certain there were no bystanders, innocent or otherwise, and despite his very real (and understandable) vanity, his intent was not as such.

His grey eyes pierced the reflective surface, waiting patiently. After a few minutes, a shadowy shape came into focus, slowly sharpening into a clear image, an older version of the one who anxiously peered into its depths.

"Hello, Father."

"Right. Has the girl seen the notice?" The image demanded.

"No—but it's alright. The Longbottom boy saw it and made mention of it to Potter and friends...herself counted among them."

"Good boy, Draco. Now remember..._Erzebeth's Eden_."

"Yes, Father—" the door creaked, and Blaise Zabini entered the room, arching his brow at Malfoy.

"What're you on about, Malfoy?"

"Um...praying. Father, Son, Holy Ghoul. Amen and Goodnight." He said, hastily flurrying his hands before him in an absent-minded cross-like shape (although, if seen with a keen practitioner's eye, one would note his flippant gestures resembled more of a distressed box), and unobtrusively slid the mirror—now blank once more—back into the drawer.

"Funny...didn't know you were a believer." Blaise said distantly, still eyeing Draco with a bit of suspicion as he picked up a few books.

"Yeah, well, you know...helps pass the time. Alright, see you 'round."

"Whatever." And with no more inquiries, he left the room.

"Whew..." Draco sighed. Then, furrowing his brown in resolution, he stood and went to leave the room. Closing the door and stepping out of hidden portal of the Slytherin Common room, he twisted his lips in a frigid sneer.

"On with the show."

* * *

Kagome shivered, as a sudden breeze blew in her ear. "Oi, Kagome!" She turned to see Harry beckoning to her from inside the door at The Leaky Cauldron. "Hermione and Ron are getting us drinks—let's have a sit-down inside." She smiled, and ran to him, grabbing his hand.

Inside, she was greeted with a slight thunder of chattering and a comfortable warmth hanging lightly about the air. She and Harry took their seats in a booth table, directly across from each other.

"So," Harry began. "How'd you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Well...it's...different." She admitted, trying to grasp the words suitable for her feelings. "Definitely not like Japanese High School...or what little time I've spent in both schools. At least we don't have to take turns cleaning the rooms after school."

"Unless of course, you get detention." Harry corrected, remembering all too well several afternoons spent with one Gilderoy Lockhart, who was only too eager to have him for any detention other teachers might've bestowed upon him. He swore he would never again dust or polish a mirror for as long as he would live...

"Yes. And...I suppose the threat of being eaten is considerably lower, now that I'm out of the Feudal Era."

"...That is, if you stay away from Hagrid."

Kagome tilted her head, blue eyes widening in astonishment. "Hagrid..._eats_ _people?_"

"No, no, no. Just watch out for the beasts he keeps as 'pets'. His unhealthy taste for furry, feral companions in the place of a gerbil is notorious," Harry reassured her.

"Oh, good." Kagome's mouth opened wide, and a musical laugh erupted like bubbles from her throat. Harry found himself involuntarily chuckling alongside her.

"Alright...what're you giggling about?" Ron said, holding two frosted pumpkin juices in his hands.

"Nothing, really..." Kagome smiled brightly, moving over to make room for Hermione, who carried another two pumpkin juices and passed one to Kagome. "So, when's this Fireworks Display supposed to start?"

"Madame Rosmerta said she thought it would be in about an hour, just by the _Bewitching_ Shoppe." Ron informed, a light pink staining his freckled cheeks.

"Of course, you _would_ remember anything Madame Rosmerta would say, especially if it had to do with underwear. _Bewitching_ is a shoppe that sells Witch's lingerie...and a

few items of a racier nature in the back." Hermione mentioned to Kagome, rolling her eyes. "Ron probably just wants to go over there to see the discounted items."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to know how _you're_ so savvy about the goings-on in that store!" Ron goaded, his sky-blue eyes glowing with challenge.

Hermione lifted her chin indignantly. "I'll have you know I happened upon that...that..._hussy-mart_ by sheer chance! _And_ that your sister was with me. We both left there as soon as possible...though I do think Ginny might have made a quick purchase..."

"_WHAT_?" Ron's eyes lit ablaze, his nostrils flaring.

"Relax! It was only a bit of scented oil. She even lent me some—here! Smell." Hermione promptly held her wrist in front of Ron, whose nostrils were still flaring as he accidentally snorted up the perfume. Of a sudden, his blue eyes darkened to a deep navy, and his cheeks were once more tinted with a dewy blush, only it pressed forth onto his jaw-line, neck, and Kagome swore his arms had taken on a rosier hue.

Hermione began to notice his sudden change in Ron as well, and she gingerly made to take back her hand, when Ron seized it with such speed, no one even saw his movement.

"Hey!" Hermione said, about to argue with the one who held her limb captive. "Let go of me!"

Instead of complying, Ron gently cradled her hand, rolling the milky flesh of her palm just millimeters from his lips. His fingers caressed her own, much smaller digits with a strange reverence, and a hungered passion. His eyes were half-shut in mute ecstacy, and his breath came out in long, drawn-out waves, sultrily warming her skin, which was fast growing gooseflesh in reaction to his attentions. Her brows were lifted in complete shock, and she ceased all movement.

Harry and Kagome looked at each other, very much embarrassed at this uncalled-for display of affection from Ron. "Um...is he _always_ like this?" Kagome queried, marveling at the fast-growing similarities between her two new friends and her two old friends.

"Never," Harry faintly responded. "It must have been something in the perfume..." Harry shook his head. "Well, no use trying to stop him. Hermione doesn't seem to be complaining, so we might as well pay our bill and—"

"_Don't you dare get up and leave me alone with him!" _Hermione shrieked, resuming her futile struggle to reclaim her captured hand. Unfortunately, Ron's grip was as steely as his resolve, and under the power of the perfume, it didn't look as if he would be parting from Hermione's side any time soon. And his nose seemed to be very interested in continuing its lusty quest further down her forearm...

"Oh, dear. Well, it can't be helped...Come on, Hermione. Let's take you and lover-boy outside to see who we can get to help." Kagome resolved, getting up from the other side of the booth, as Harry followed.

Hermione sighed in frustration, as she clocked Ron on the side of the head with her other hand. "Let's go, you cloddish brute." She got up, her arm dragging Ron along with her, his nose now at her elbow.

Outside, the sky had purpled with the lingering light of a sunset. Harry and Kagome strode down the bustling streets, Hermione struggling to keep up with a smitten, lumbering Ron at her side, all four with a mission in mind.

* * *

After a half hour of fruitless searching, Harry and Kagome readily gave up on finding an antidote anytime soon, and decided to resume their hunt at Hogwarts, after the Fireworks. Kagome pitied her friend, who was steadily growing weary of thwarting her ardent pursuer's advances, the subject being presently situated in the crook of her neck, a place at which he seemed rather content.

Hermione threw her hands up (accidently banging Ron on the forehead, which mattered not in his oblivious state of bliss) and sighed, as she took her seat on the mossy earth by the _Bewitching_ shoppe, which lay soundlessly dormant, a cheeky "Closed For Holiday!" laced about the frosted windows in flirting cursive. Mentally, Hermione shook her fist at the innocent guise that store assumed, and throttled herself to learn from this mistake of youthful curiosity.

Harry and Kagome, however, seemed quite happy, sitting down and waiting for the start of Fireworks. Occasionally, however, Kagome would turn around to check up on Ron and Hermione. She had experience with over-zealous suitors in the past (and by "past," she really means it!), and was prepared to step in should things get a little too touchy-feely. Entranced wizard or not, Kagome was confident enough in her own right hook that it would knock Ron away, giving Hermione some air to breathe. But at the moment, she chose to leave them be...after all, to those who weren't aware of the situation, it would look just like a young couple in a loving embrace.

"Kagome, look—the fireworks are about to start!" Harry broke through her cloud of thought, and Kagome's lips stretched into a wide grin as she stared up at the dark, sapphire sky. Seconds later, a brilliant flash of bright, lemon yellow exploded across the cloudless plane, and slowly, the stunning image of a magnificent dragon sparkled and flared. Another duet of booms sounded, and the dragon was gifted with blazing red eyes, and a set of steadily flapping fuschia wings.

The lights began to fade, and the dragon appeared to fly away, when another loud boom accompanied its flight. An awesome streak of white blitzed across the evening, leaving trails of what appeared to be stars in its wake, however, the lights danced around in a merry waltz of fire. A whizzing, pink firecracker shot out amongst the jubilant white lights, and assumed the shape of a butterfly. Kagome gasped. "They're just like a field of dandelions!" She beamed, looking at Harry and pointing to the flirting butterfly.

Harry nodded, feeling very much at peace, and permitting himself a rare few moments of enjoying the remnants of childlike innocence. He wondered at that notion briefly; both he and Kagome shared a lot of similarities. They had both suffered great losses, and both were outcasts. They each seemed to bear the weight of the world on their shoulders, having so much expected of them...yet, this girl, who he had just met, never burdened others with complaints—which would have been more than just, should she have been wont to utter any. When she spoke of her feelings or her past, it was in confidence of a sincere friendship, not a need to lay the heft of her baggage on someone else. And the air with which she carried herself was never depressing, despite the pain she held in her heart; she was always breathy with excitement for the events that lay ahead. Despite her unwelcome experiences with death, she was innocent and carefree in her ways...and she could be kind to anyone, even that bloody Malfoy.

Harry laughed boyishly at the wonder on the girl's face as she watched another series of firecrackers exploded with impressively loud thunder, and looked up to gaze at the beauty of a replica of Merlin, waving a bright blue wand of fire around, slowly fading into darkness.

Kagome clapped and cheered, when she decided to buy herself and her companions some popcorn at the venders. "I'll be right back," she bade Harry, who nodded and looked back to the sky.

Careful not to trod on any of the other spectators, Kagome made her way towards a cart. "Four, please!" she jubilantly greeted, opening her purse to shell out the proper amount. She paused in her search when a bright, gold flash caught her eye. A luminescent ball seemed to bounce around the stars, and the next firecracker gave it spritely wings, as the winged-ball took flight, to the great amusement of the crowds.

Staring in amazement, Kagome hardly noticed the figure that moved to stand behind her.

"We meet again, Miss Hi-gu-ra-shi..." Kagome whipped around in sharp recognition of the voice that greeted her.

"Draco..." she uttered, distaste barely apparent in her voice.

"What're _you_ doing here?" She asked pointedly.

"Well, same reason as you. To watch the fireworks, of course." Draco reached into his pocket for a galleon to give to the waiting vendor, and helped Kagome with the Popcorn. "...and, to see you."

"Thank you," Kagome muttered, motioning to the Popcorn. "But you really didn't have too..."

"Indeed I did. I sincerely apologize for getting you into trouble lately. My business with Potter has nothing to do with you, and you were right. It _was_ rude of me to lambast your new...friends...in your presence."

"Well, just so long as you realize..." Kagome said, taking his apology gingerly. "It's fine. Thank you, for having the courage to say 'sorry.' I know few others who would have the guts to do that."

"Well, I do, and I _mean _it. And to prove it to you, I am going to further treat you to a drink!" Malfoy said, resolutely whipping his wand out and floating the four Popcorns before them, freeing his hand to grab Kagome's.

"Ugh...no, thank you, anyway, Draco, I really mean it...but, I don't drink. And my friends are waiting for me..." Kagome tried wrenching her had from his, but apparently Malfoy and Ron shared something in common when it came to steely grips. Only, Malfoy's was a bit painful.

"But...can't _I_ be your friend, Kagome? I've felt so...so _alone_ here. Nobody will even talk to me because of my house. They call it evil, do you know that? So, just because I was placed, whereupon I had no hand in the matter, I am what you would say...a victim of society. Shunned!" Malfoy's face dramatically shadowed itself in a tragic-hero-like gloom. A gloom, for which, Kagome felt a sudden pang of pity.

"Oh, Draco...it's alright. I'll certainly be your friend! Those people don't know what they're talking about...well, someone very close to me once suffered the same thing you're going through! So don't keep it all bottled up inside. Don't be afraid to let your feelings show—it takes a _real _man to cry! There, there..." Kagome gently patted him on the arm, tears nearly welling up in her own eyes in compassion for the distressed boy at her side.

"Th-then...you'll come with me? Just for a little while?" Draco tried, tentatively sniffling.

"Well..." Kagome said, beginning to sniffle in earnest, herself. "I don't know..."

"_Please?"_ Draco looked at her, his icy eyes forming two round clouds in his sockets, threatening to downpour.

Kagome looked out at her friends. Hermione was perched on Ron's lap in mute content (or exhausted resignation, more likely), and Harry was absorbed in the sky's activity. Deciding that she was needed elsewhere, for just a few minutes, Kagome complied. "Alright. But only for a very short while—_one_ drink! And it'll be tea, thank you."

"Ah, thank you, Kagome! I know _just _the place." His concentration broke, and the Popcorns spilled to the ground behind them, forgotten. Draco gripped her hand with renewed vigor as he fairly dragged her down the street.

They had been brusquely walking for at least a good ten minutes, when Kagome began to rethink her decision. The crowds they passed grew thinner and thinner, until she and Draco were the only ones around. He turned a corner, and they began to walk brusquely down a dark road. Shivering in the abrupt chill that permeated the air, Kagome began to feel a dark sense of foreboding.

"Um, Draco, I think we'd better go back...I don't like it here." She said, now struggling to keep up and fighting for her hand back. "Draco, I'm serious—"

"Ah! Here it is." Kagome looked up at a dimly lit shack that carried the faded, black letters on a plaque, reading; "ERZEBETH'S EDEN: Since 1560." Not allowing for any complaint, Malfoy yanked a struggling Kagome into the dark, empty bar. Behind her, the doors clamped shut with a resounding "CLANG."

"Draco! What is the matter...with..." Kagome's voice trailed off, as she found herself unable to move. A sickeningly familiar stench permeated the air, and the wealth of purification powers in Kagome's body seemed to increase her susceptibility to the paralyzing miasma that lay thick about her.

Collapsing, Kagome struggled to look up at Draco, who was now looking at her crumpling form in wonder. "So, that's what happens..." Draco mused aloud, and moved to drag Kagome's conscious, but immobile body into the back room.

Kagome used a little of her remaining strength to arch her head, leaning against her left arm. Her glazed eyes searched through the meager light, finally settling on a particular figure.

"Hello, Kikyou..."

Had she not already been paralyzed, Kagome would have fainted dead on the spot.

* * *

**:Gasp: _Who_ can it _be!_ Well, it's not Rita Skeeter, OR Urasue, I'll tell you that. More updates to come! Thank you for reading! 333 Kapitan Nemo **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing a fanfiction of my own series?

_RECAP: Kagome used the last of her strength to arch her head, her glazed eyes searching in the meager light, settling on a particular figure._

"_Hello, Kikyou..."_

_Had she not already been paralyzed, Kagome would have fainted dead on the spot._

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Harry looked around for Kagome, frowning in worry. 'Where has she gone? It's been nearly fifteen minutes...' He twisted his head and checked out Hermione and Ron, the latter having been knocked out cold and in a crumpled heap when the spell had caused him to lean in too closely for Hermione's personal comfort. She was now peacefully enjoying the nighttime spectacle, her limbs free to hold her head up restfully.

"Hermione, I'm just going to go look for Kagome, I'll be back in a minute," Harry said, taking it upon himself to shift his unconscious friend into a less-crooked lying position. Hermione merely grunted in acknowledgment, her attention now focused completely on the streaming ribbons of fire and light.

Striding over in puzzlement, Harry looked about at the vendors, and found a Popcorn cart situated some twenty meters away from where Ron and Hermione were sitting (and lying). He looked around, and was about to search for any other Popcorn carts in the area, when four filled cartons lying spilled on the ground caught his eye. Putting two and two together (not quite literally), he looked up at the vendor, growing worried.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a young witch buy four Popcorns recently anytime in the past fifteen minutes? She had dark hair, and a bright green and white sundress on..."

The burly man scratched his head with a buttery finger, vaguely recalling the customer. "Yeah, I reckon she bought 'bout fer...She didna pay fer't, tho'."

"She didn't?" Harry questioned curiously. Kagome wasn't the sort to steal Popcorn...

"No. Some fair-haird' bloke treated 'er. In fact, 'ee paid me mer than 'ee needed ter...arrogant little feller. As if Oy needed some rich kid's charity! Not that Oy mind too much, no, no..." The vendor seemed to talk to himself, as Harry's lips pursed, feeling very secure in knowing the identity of the 'arrogant little feller.' He made to go back to the crowds in search of the two subjects of conversation, as the vendor continued.

"'N _moy_ opinion, she ne'er shoulda gone wit 'im fer a drink...seemed 'ee had mer up 'is sleeve 'n that! Hope she learns yer can't—"

"Where did you say she went!" Harry looked up, an oncoming sense of dread filling his belly. The vendor looked at him curiously.

"Well, Oy canna say fer sher..." He bit his hairy lip. "But Oy think 'ee musta taken 'er...that way?" The vendor lamely pointed down the street. "Yeah, it musta been. 'At's where 'ee dropped the Popcorns...'ee didna walk too far away, seein' as Oy could still hear 'em gibbering, not that Oy eavesdrop, mind ye..."

The vendor trailed off, lost in his own intellectual musings as Harry had long since sped off in the vendor's suggested direction.

He didn't know where he was exactly running to, nor was he completely aware of what it was he was looking for, but after about five minutes, he was tipped off by a clue that brought to mind a notion so vile, so wretched, he very nearly wished he didn't receive it at all.

His scar began to burn.

* * *

Kagome stared at the menacing figure that loomed before her, as piercing, red-violet irises struck her heart like laser beams. Donned in black and heavy leather boots that softly clicked with each ominous footfall, he leisurely paced.

"Oh, that's right. What's that name you're assuming now? Kagome?" An eerie cackle filled the miasma-coated air. "It's all the same. When your clay shell broke, your soul was returned to one large piece. Surely, your kiss would prove a most satisfying banquet to a starving Dementor. Loathsome little creatures, aren't they? My own design. I must say, they are a far cry from that sweet little Kanna...she was a little bit easier on the eyes. But, looks don't always do the job, as the past has clearly proven..."

"Na...Naraku!" Kagome managed to choke out, her sapphire orbs clouding in fear at the heat of his ruby ones.

"Yes, my dear. I'm so glad you remember me...although, and I hate to brag, but I'm told I'm a hard one to forget. Only, now I assume a different name. I have reinvented myself! Thanks to you, I have once more been reduced to a humanly form...only this time, I have the power of the occult. And the knowledge of what will make me once more immortal..."

Kagome shuddered, gagging a little on the putrid air. Naraku had changed quite a bit in appearance, but his evil aura was the same. And she could never forget those cruel, red-violet eyes...

"Master, would you have me prepare the portal?" A squeaky, sniveling voice broke Kagome's cloud of thought. She suddenly realized there were others in the room. The one who spoke was a short, stout, filthy man of middle-age and bucked teeth. He stood next to Draco, who looked slightly green as if he were about to puke, and in front of him was a tall, rather beautiful man who looked to be his father, and reminded Kagome distantly of a certain ruthless demon lord of the western lands. On the wall just behind them, she spied a strange set of markings carved into the black brick, a symmetrical shape with foreign characters on each of the sides. She also noted the presence of a few others in her peripheral.

"No, Peter, that's my job. And not 'til I have her blood ready...Bellatrix! The dagger." Kagome's eyes widened as a tall, thin woman languidly traipsed from her far left, a long, slender silver dagger in her possession. With reverent regard to her hellish lord, she bowed before him, delicately presenting him with the deadly, gleaming instrument.

"Your Lordship," she murmured, a husky lilt to her voice.

He accepted the dagger and fiddled with it thoughtlessly, once more pacing in front of Kagome. "Yes, they no longer call me 'Naraku,' as I'm sure you've heard..." He arched his brows expectantly.

"'Voldemort'..." Kagome mumbled, having already realized the two feared identities were one.

"Ah, I see. You must have been spending time with that little friend of mine...Harry Potter." He sneered, his fiery eyes flashing bright crimson. "A bothersome little human. Although, his..._tenacity_...is something to be admired. He blatantly refuses to die!...Quite like one particular little hanyou we all know and love." Voldemort paused, and then suddenly swooped down, his face barely centimeters away from Kagome's. "But then, even he finally bade this world a fond fare-well. And whose doing was that, should I ask?"

He lazily traced a long, ivory finger through her black tresses. "And I'll _bet_ you're wanting to know how _I_ survived, while your precious little dog did not!" He abruptly grabbed a fistful of her hair, causing her to wince slightly in pain as he dragged her to the wall with the markings, dagger in his other hand. Those who stood near the wall promptly made room, and Malfoy subconsciously turned his head away from the abuse of the girl.

Voldemort released his hold on Kagome's hair and rolled her on her back. Allowing her sore head to lay limp on the ground, she looked up at him with angry eyes. Voldemort simply snickered at her glare, and continued.

"To be quite honest, I don't know myself. All that I remember, is that when you–-or that shell of you—purified me and stripped me of the jewel, I was but a mere whisper of a youkai spirit. A half-entity...your foolish wish could not touch me, however, for I was far, _far_ away by the time you made it. Not being made much of anything, I found it somewhat difficult to stay in one place. Whether or not I even remained in the same dimension is still to be disputed..." Voldemort tapped his chin with the dagger in contemplation. "Well, at some point, I had found myself back at square one. Onigumo, that pathetic, immobile creature had no hope but to collect every evil thought in his mind, and to summon all of hell's life into his body...thus, turning human into Youkai.

"My collection, however, amounted in something rather the opposite. Youkai became human. I took the form of a fetus, and was birthed by a human." Kagome looked up at him in disbelief and sheer disgust. The others in the room looked on in interest, all of them hearing this truth of Voldemort's life for the first time. "Of course...I didn't remember much of anything. Oh, there were flashes of madness, images of my past existence, but I had to wait sixteen years before I even had an _inkling_ of who I was. When I finally gathered my memories of being Naraku, I had already gathered quite a following."

Kagome's glare darkened. "Y-you...always did...re...rely on otherss...to do your d-dirty work..." She spat.

"Indeed. But there's one thing left, my dear." Voldemort started to unlace the ties of his black robe. "When I first recovered my memory, I was, to say the least, elated. No recollection of Onigumo's...no bothersome passions left untended to...no..._feelings_ to get in the way of my killing you, or anyone else. I was _free_ of something so weak as lust of the flesh.

"But, I was unfortunately proven wrong, and day by day, I began to grow a mark of the most unusual shape on my body..." Even before Voldemort had doffed his robe, Kagome knew exactly what to expect.

Voldemort turned around, his back muscles playing on his pallor, highlighted in by the meager light against the shadows. There, right in the center, was the all-too familiar mark of the spider.

The mark of Onigumo.

The mark of Naraku.

The mark of _evil_.

"So..." Voldemort turned, the sharply defined muscles on his torso rippling with his every move, his skin seeming to glow. "There seems to be only one solution to end all of my problems. My first, being my disgusting weakness to you. The second," he stepped towards the wall of the markings, from where his other followers had cleared away, "being the problem of my human form, itself. See, you still have, within your possession, the power of the jewel."

Voldemort crouched down, the dagger sparkling between his fingers. "It's very essence flows within your veins." Gently, he caressed her hand with the flatness of the blade, cool steel softly smoothing itself over her limp flesh. "The undeniable purity of your blood is partially the reason why you and you alone are so susceptible to the miasma. After all, those with the purest hearts suffer the most." The dagger's blade began to bite into the fleshy part of her palm, drawing a thin line of scarlet, just ending at her wrist.

"Do you know the power your blood will have when mixed with black magic, Kagome? Do you _dare_ to find out?" His eyes bore into her, the blade digging in with increased intensity, causing Kagome's eyes to well up and her face to slightly contort in a silent scream of pain. Warm blood slowly began to pool around the blade, and it began to seep into a ridge in the metal, acting as a straw.

Her wrist opened, pools of red flowing freely, and it was a few hour-long seconds before Voldemort removed the dagger from her wound. Casually, he stood up, and lifted the dagger to the center of the shape carved into the black brick.

"Did you know that a wish can be voided out, Kagome?"

And with that, he sank the blade into the wall.

Bright red streamed into the markings slowly, a foreboding presence filling the air. The warm liquid of life slowly seeped into the final remaining characters, and Voldemort removed the dagger from the wall. Quickly, he grasped the blade, and with a flash, removed the flesh bearing the mark on his back.

A slight gasp was emitted from the parted lips of his followers as he grabbed the ripped gore and slapped it onto the center of the wall, where the dagger had been before.

With a voice not of this earth, he began to chant.

No one understood what he spoke, and no one knew what language it was that he was speaking. All Kagome knew was that it was the closest thing to Hell she had ever heard.

The markings where the blood had seeped began to glow an electric light, and the wall resembled a large web. Suddenly, a force jolted the room—and quite possibly, all of

Hogsmeade—and a harsh wind came forth from the wall.

It was then, that Kagome realized that there was no wall. It had become a portal.

The wind roared for a long while, and it was a few brief seconds before the room's occupants had realized that both wind and chanting had ceased. Kagome opened her eyes, unaware she had been squeezing them shut, to look at the portal.

From the other side, she could hear a soft rustling of trees. She could faintly make out the mocha of a sky before dawn, and smelled the unique scent of pine and incense...

"No..." She whispered, her dread coming forth through her words.

"Oh, yes, Kagome. Feudal Japan...only, I'd wager, about 50 years later? Those youkai will be very cranky after such a long sleep, I'd wager."

"You couldn't..." Kagome's mind raced. She was beginning to regain some feeling in her legs, as the miasma slowly spread out in the forest. Naraku leisurely walked around her, lowering the dagger just above her left breast. The others gathering their robes and looking at the portal with fright and wonder. "It's a shame they can't reap their vengeance on a corpse."

And with an evil glint in his eye, He raised the instrument high above his head.

* * *

"Woah!" Harry was knocked on his face, as the town was affected by a strange jolt. Fearing the worst, he followed his gut, seeking out the source of his scar's pain, and the place where Kagome might be kept.

Turning a corner, he caught sight of a shady, deserted-looking bar, carrying faded, black letters on a plaque, reading; "ERZEBETH'S EDEN: Since 1560."

After trying to open the doors, he whipped out his wand. "_Alohomora, dammit!_" He demanded, the doors swinging open and nearly giving him a bloody nose.

From inside the bar, he saw a thin sliver of light coming from the back door. _"Penitrario!" _The door blasted open, with a few following thuds behind it. _"Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" _Not quick enough to respond to his machine-gun-round of spells, the line of witches and wizards were disarmed as wands flew everywhere.

If Harry's scar was on fire, then his eyes were ablaze at the sight before him.

Death Eaters were gathered at every corner of the modest room, a strange hole in the wall at the back. Kagome lay near the wall, her blood poring around her wrist. Voldemort had a long, silver dagger clutched in his hands, the blade raised above the girl's heart, her frightened eyes locking on Harry.

Voldemort sneered at the enraged Wizard who stood as menacingly as possible in the door way. He relaxed, bringing the dagger at Kagome's throat, slightly pricking the place of her pulse. "Ah, Harry...should have known you might've dropped by. Pity you're too late, really...although, it might be interesting to see how you'd fare with full-blooded, restored youkai." He snickered.

"Let her go, Voldemort." Harry threatened, his wand pointed in his direction.

"Come, come now...you know better. When my dagger is so deliciously close to leaking the life out of our darling Kagome—" he added pressure, a trickle of red released from her skin, "—one would be wise to lower his wand and cease making demands."

"She has nothing to do with you, let her go!"

"Ah, but she does. You know not of our past, Harry." Voldemort's teeth glittered threateningly.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Bellatrix had managed to get a hold of her own wand, and Harry's flew out of his hands as he was knocked to the ground, seeing stars as his head banged against the brick wall.

"Now, there's a good boy..." Voldemort laughed. He removed the dagger from Kagome's throat, and raised it once more, high above her chest.

"Sayounara, Kagome-chan."

Just as he was about to go forth in plunging the dagger downwards, a pulse, somewhere, sounded throughout the room.

The steady, disembodied heart-beat quickenedsteadily, and Voldemort grew annoyed. Harry tried moving as he saw Voldemort finally let his clasped hands fall with the dagger, so soon to seal Kagome's fate.

Kagome clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, awaiting that blow, when suddenly, a familiar voice cut like claws through the air...

"KAGOMEEE!"

* * *

**Alrighty, then! This looks like as good a place as any to stop, don't you think? Me too. Until my next update, adieu!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, my! I'm sorry for updating so late; I've had this chapter ready for a while, but with college, it's just been hectic (I'm a freshman at UF, in case you were curious) here! ANYWAY.

All words/spells that are either in a different language, or spoken in a different language are represented by the use of _italics_. :D (...but there are some "normal" words that are italicized for emphasis, too.)

Disclaimer: I'm not crazy, I'm just a little...obsessed. And poor. Don't sue, please.

_RECAP: Kagome clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, awaiting that blow, when suddenly, a familiar voice cut like claws through the air..._

"_KAGOMEEE!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kagome jaw ached from the pressure of her grinding mouth, and her eyes had glued themselves shut. She felt the swift 'whoosh' of air the blade's plunge had made, and she acknowledged the presence of death, as she felt herself being ripped away from solid ground.

...But, why was death so warm and strong? And what was that scent that her nose seemed to remember, but her mind could not...

"_SANKON TETSUSOU!"_ Kagome's eyes immediately flew open, that voice striking a chord in her heart. That silver hair, that red haori, those adorable dog ears..._It couldn't be..._

Harry scraped the back of his neck against the brick wall as he moved to get out of the way. 'That—that, _guy..._from Kagome's boggart! He just came out of the hole in the wall! And I think he just tried to claw Voldemort...' Harry saw that a few of the Death Eaters had gathered their wands, and made to strike Kagome and the strange man with the Killing Curse. Harry quickly picked up his own wand and warded them off with several disarming spells, struggling to defend Kagome.

The man who held her saw this, and made short work of some of the Death Eaters, drawing a few swift kicks to several heads, dazing them effectively. "_Keh...Bakayarou-tachi._.." He seemed to snicker, and looked from Kagome, to Harry, to Voldemort, who had quickly donned his robe and picked up his wand, raising it suddenly.

"_Naraku!" _A strange growl emerged from the stranger's lips.

Harry recognized the name he spat out from Kagome's story. 'Wait...'Naraku?'...Voldemort? Surely, it's not possible!'

Without a word, Voldemort sneered at the stranger, and quickly disapparated, the other Death-Eaters responded similarly, until there was only Harry, Kagome, and the stranger left in the room.

The stranger slowly set Kagome down, helping her steadily regain control of her limbs. He looked at her deeply. Kagome's chest heaved, as she tried to control her erratic heartbeat, breathing heavily.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome gasped in disbelief. _"Sou...desu ne?"_

He looked at her strangely, and rolled his eyes, thwacking her nose gently. _"Keh. Who else?"_

Kagome's eyes welled up, and she wrapped her arms violently around his torso, burying her face in his hair. Thick, heavy sobs wracked her body, and her tears trailed down her cheeks, moistening Inu-Yasha's haori and coarse, snowy locks. Softly, he moved his arms around her, his muscular limbs covering her in the expanse of his haori. He leaned his head on her's, and closed his eyes tightly, as he strengthened his embrace, trying to squeeze the last of her tears out of her.

"_Kagome, baka...don't cry...what's wrong? You know I hate it when you cry." _That served only to make her wail louder, his own two ears flinching in agitation. _"You idiot. Didn't I always say I'd protect you?" _He gave a small laugh, but stopped short, sniffing the air. _"Where are you hurt?" _

Kagome lifted her wrist, her sobs fading out. Inu-Yasha looked at her gaping wound, and ripped off a piece of his white hakama, wrapping it firmly around the injury. He let out a sigh of annoyance. _"I **told** you to never leave my sight! When didja sneak off and get into trouble with all these foreigners? Told you just this morning that we—"_

"_Nani?" _Kagome sniffled, frowning in confusion. _"You...this...morning?"_

"_Yeah, this morning, like I said. I was **going** to take you back to your time in the afternoon...I seemed to have fallen asleep for a little while, tho'." _Inu-Yasha frowned, thinking on that. 'That's weird...I never fall asleep.'

"_Inu-Yasha...if what Naraku says about the portal is true, and I have no real reason to believe it isn't, then, you weren't asleep for a 'little while...' you were asleep for 50 years." _

Inu-Yasha looked at her, bewildered. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Harry coughed, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had begun to settle upon the room.

"Um, excuse me..." Inu-Yasha looked at him suddenly.

"_Oi, I thought you went and disappeared with the rest of those buttplugs," _Inu-Yasha rudely called. Of course, Harry couldn't understand a word he said.

"I'm sorry...?" Inu-Yasha, too, was at a loss to the language of the other boy, and so, reciprocated the blank look he gave to him.

"_Oi, Kagome...isn't he speaking in your '_ingu-dish' _language?" _Kagome wiped her eyes, shaking herself out of her daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry...this...this is Inu-Yasha." Kagome struggled with the words, finding it hard to believe that he was really alive.

"I gathered that...are you...are you alright, Kagome?" Harry asked, unsure of what to say in this particular situation.

"Oh, I'm fine. The miasma in the atmosphere just drained me of my strength, is all," Kagome reassured him with a shining smile—a smile, which, did not go unnoticed by Inu-Yasha.

"_Oi, gaijin, who are you and whaddiyou want?" _'And what did you do to deserve one of Kagome's smiles...'

"_Inu-Yasha! Don't be rude." _Kagome turned to him sharply _"Harry's a good friend of mine. He, too is an enemy of Naraku's...he is the only human today to have survived through one of his curses of death."_

A breeze whistled through the portal, and Kagome shivered, subconsciously drawing closer to Inu-Yasha. "Well, we better find a way to close this portal temporarily, and then get out of here."

"Oh, I'll take care of that..." Harry managed to temporarily clear his head enough to conjure a barrier before the portal.

"Thanks, Harry..." Kagome smiled warmly, and Harry returned it with an absent nod. " Now! I guess we should...um, go...back...? Oh, dear..." Kagome stopped, an expression of confusion dawning on her face.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Harry asked.

Kagome bit her lip. "Well...how am I supposed to get Inu-Yasha inside Hogwarts?" Kagome contemplated the situation. 'I couldn't ask Inu-Yasha to stay behind in the forest, not without explaining everything to him...besides which, he wouldn't stand for it, and I wouldn't want him to.'

"Don't worry," Harry said, walking with them out the door. "We'll go straight to Dumbledore. He shouldn't have a problem with it."

"_Kuso!"_ Inu-Yasha let out an incredulous curse as his eyes went to a distant firework in the shape of a wolf, howling at a bright, fiery moon-ball. _"What the hell is that!_"

Kagome grimaced uncertainly. "It's not Dumbledore I'm worried about..."

* * *

"Well, _that_ went well..." Bellatrix Lestrange flipped her long, shiny black tresses arrogantly behind her shoulder, her porcelain skin glowing in the moonlight gleaming through a long, thin window. "Who in hell _was_ that...that..._animal_?"

Lucious Malfoy pressed his fingers to his forehead, already tense from arguing with his son as he shooed him off, back to Hogwarts. "How should I know? I thought those demons were supposed to be on our side."

"Well, a fine good thing that girl got away. With her alive, the whole Ministry will know about the portal!" Narcissa Malfoy pouted, massaging her tense husband.

"Oh, who cares. The Ministry's a load of Goblin crap, anyway. I'd sooner worry about a rat." Nyx Berlioz dryly commented, earning a glare from Peter Pettigrew. "My concern is the time portal itself...What if more demons leak out?"

"They will." Voldemort's cold voice broke into their conversation, startling the small group of Death Eaters in the room.

He moved to a small, round table at the other side of the room. He took an empty vile from the cherry surface, and held up the silver daggar, slowly dripping the remaining crimson liquid into its glass mouth. "The demons will be attracted to the power of the shikon jewel in her blood. They seek to devour her...as I will do eventually. Her body may well be protected by that pathetic hanyou for now, but her heart and blood will be mine, soon enough."

Voldemort smirked, knowing full well that hearts had nothing to do with emotions.

"Cheers." He said, downing the contents of the vial.

* * *

"_Domo arigatou, Inu-Yasha,"_ Kagome softly thanked her dog-eared companion as he carried an unconscious, red-headed wizard on his back. Inu-Yasha grumbled in response, roughly shifting the awkwardly long-limbed sleeping beauty and picking up the pace.

"So...you're really Inu-Yasha?" Hermione asked in awe of the beautiful hanyou, his ears twitching at the sound of his name, but golden eyes remaining set on the trail through Honeydukes to which Harry had led the group. "What's it like in feudal Japan? You must have been a wonderful study aid for Kagome in her history classes...how were the educational systems back then? I know so little about the far east..."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "_Keh. Kagome, can you tell this human that I have absolutely no idea what she's saying_?"

Kagome looked apologetically at the enthusiastic scholar by her side. "Um, Hermione, Inu-Yasha doesn't speak English."

The brainy witch paused, smacking herself on her head. "Of course! How silly of me. _Linguate Mutuus._"

Hermione quickly flicked her wand in Inu-Yasha's direction, and Inu-Yasha instinctively whipped around, feeling his lips and throat buzz.

"Oi, bitch, what the hell wazzat!" He said, eyes livid.

"_Inu-Yasha, how many times have I told you—_" Kagome's scolding was cut off as Inu-Yasha's words sunk in, and, dumbstruck, she looked at Hermione. "—Wait. What did he just say?"

"It's just a simple language charm. It lets him understand and speak the language of the one who cast the spell upon him...unfortunately, he won't speak Japanese now, until you cast the spell yourself, or I undo it. I figured it would make things easier for him—and us." Hermione smiled in satisfaction. "So, Inu-Yasha, what _is_ it like in Feudal Japan?"

Inu-Yasha just stared at her, bewildered by her bothersome gumption. "Feh. I don't owe you any answers...quit messin' around with me, or you'll find your throat in your cauldron!" Turning around, he continued down the path with increased speed.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome fumed. "Ughh! He's so rude...sorry, Hermione. Don't worry, he was far nastier to me the first time we met...he's just as nasty to me now!"

"Oh, but I find him fascinating. He's a piece of history!_ Imagine_ what we could learn from him."

"Other than a few choice trash words in Japanese, not much..." Kagome mumbled. Harry snickered, catching her eye. Kagome smiled warmly to him, and he was nearly bowled over by the glow of her expression. Despite having nearly been killed, and confronted by the most evil wizard—even creature—in the current world, her entire presence had brightened considerably.

And as much as he hated to admit it, it quite disturbed him.

"Aw, what the—crap! It's a dead end!" From up ahead, Inu-Yasha swore and kicked at the stone wall.

"Oh, never mind that—" Harry moved on forward, and lifted the barrier, stepping through the witch's hump, and into Hogwarts. "Come along, everyone. We're off to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Not having registered the notion that they were still four students wandering the halls after curfew, Harry and the other four determinedly strode down the hallway, turning corridors, going down and up the stairs, until he finally stopped in front of a statue.

"Strawberry Pocky."

The statue swung open (nearly being diced by a freaked-out Inu-Yasha's claws), and they walked up the spiraling staircase, where they were surprised to find Professor Dumbledore patiently waiting for them, hands clasped on his desk.

"Hello, Harry. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Higurashi, and, I don't believe we've met, but I can only imagine you are Inu-Yasha?" Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at them. Inu-Yasha, although rather irritated by the man's bold assumption, felt that this was not the time for a snarling outburst.

"Yeah, yeah, what's it to ya?" Inu-Yasha petulantly stared him down, still holding the redhead on his back.

"Please, Inu-Yasha, you may set Mr. Weasley on the sofa, right there." Inu-Yasha grunted, and dumped Ron unceremoniously on the plush, purple couch. Professor Dumbledore nodded, and made a small gesture with his hand, bringing four cushy armchairs forth in front of his desk. "Please, sit.

"Now, I would very much like to know what transpired tonight, and what has brought you to my office."

Hermione looked at Kagome expectantly, for her questions had been shrugged off until a more appropriate moment. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well, we all decided to go to Hogsmeade—and we're all truly, very sorry about breaking the rules—for a fireworks display..."

Twenty minutes later, after Kagome had informed Professor Dumbledore about the exact events of her history in the feudal era _as well as_ the incidents that ensued at Hogsmeade, he sighed heavily. Harry seethed, clenching his fist, and Hermione's jaw was hanging open.

Inu-Yasha's response, however, wasn't as subdued.

"Naraku, that bastard...always gettin' his little minions to screw around for him. And what's the deal, Kagome? Since when did you think that making a wish without telling me was a good idea! You shoulda known that when the jewel was gone, you wouldn't be able to come back!"

Kagome stood up, looking up at him in indignation (Inu-Yasha had politely declined the use of a chair). "Well, what was I supposed to do, Inu-Yasha? I did the best I could! What, with Sango and Miroku always having to fight demons, never able to settle down and have children? I didn't want that for them!"

"Oh, yeah! Who said I needed _their_ help, anyways!"

"Inu-Yasha, you know they helped because they wanted to, not because that _had_ to. And I _wanted_ to give them a life where they didn't have to worry about the dangers of youkai!" They were both shouting now. "But I suppose _Kikyou_ would have made a better decision."

"Yer damn right she would have!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. Kagome's eyes welled up, and she glared at him angrily. Inu-Yasha stepped back, losing his thunder somewhat. "Uh, I mean...Kagome..."

"_Osuwari!_" A loud 'thud' caused some of the books to topple out of their shelves, and Professor Dumbledore's phoenix ruffled his crimson plumage in irritation. The other occupants of the room stared blankly at the flattened half-demon, blending in with the squishy red carpet. Kagome huffed and took her seat, sniffling. 'Thank goodness Hermione's language charm had a few loopholes. I had forgotten how good that felt...'

After a few seconds of silence, lightly decorated with an undertone of colorful language, Inu-Yasha finally regained the use of his limbs, and stood, shooting a glare at Harry, who tried holding back a bemused chortle.

"Now, now...there's no reason for argument here," Professor Dumbledore smiled amicably. "What has passed _is in_ the past...however, unfortunately, it seems that the past is quite literally coming to haunt us. That portal is very dangerous black magic, and it is imperative that we find a way to close it at once.

"But, Professor Dumbledore, I don't think anyone from here _can_ get through the portal! At least, not without a jewel shard...that's what happened with the old portal, at least." Kagome said.

"Too true, Miss Higurashi. But from what you have told me, Voldemort has just that. Your blood," Professor Dumbledore stated pointedly. "Is the key to the portal. And despite whatever barrier you may have put up before you left, anyone who has your blood will be granted full access to whatever world it may lead to."

'So _that's_ why my scar buzzed when I first met her...the magic in her blood. Strange...' Harry silently mused. "But what about Inu-Yasha?" He asked. "How can he get through, if he doesn't have Kagome's blood?"

Inu-Yasha looked up. "Yeah...all along, while Kagome used the well to get back to her home, I was always able to get through. But I never had a jewel shard or anything..." He said, a hint of resent in his words.

Professor Dumbledore thought for a moment, considering the situation. "I imagine," He began thoughtfully. "That, before you first entered the portal of the well, you directly

saved Miss Higurashi's life, did you not?"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "You can't spend but five minutes around her without her needin' her life saved."

"Then you did, in fact, willingly put your life before her's, and killed another for her sake."

"Hey, old man, all I was out for was the jewel!" Kagome whipped around, hurt shining in her eyes. Inu-Yasha quickly continued. "In the beginning! In the beginning, you idiot!"

"Perhaps. But you felt the gravitational need to save her after she had saved you, by pulling the arrow from your chest, releasing you from confinement.

"I imagine that once you both saved each other's lives upon your first meeting, an exchange of power occurred...and that sort of power can be so much stronger than blood. Harry too, knows this power well, and has reaped its benefits.

"Well, then. For your silence on this matter, so as not to cause unnecessary panic, I shall benevolently forget that you all have broken a number of rules this evening. And, since there's nothing more to be done about the situation tonight, I suggest you two fly off to bed! Don't worry about Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said to Hermione and Harry, dismissing them gently. "I'll send for someone to escort him to Madame Pomfrey. That looks like quite a nasty black-eye."

Harry stood his ground. "But, Professor, I—"

"I understand your concerns, Harry, and they are well-founded. But as for tonight, we must all get our rest. I find that success is 173 more likely with a good night's sleep. Now, run along."

The witch and wizard looked back uncertainly at the hanyou and miko. "Good night, Kagome. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" Hermione said tenderly. "Good night, Inu-Yasha! Rest easy!"

Harry reluctantly glanced at Kagome. "You take care of that wound, okay? And..." He glanced at Inu-Yasha, an odd expression on his face. "...Well, good night, then."

"Good night, you two! And thank you," Kagome added warmly. "I mean it. I'll see you both tomorrow, I promise."

The other two left the room, and Kagome's attention once more focused on the wise ancient before her. "Um, Professor Dumbledore, where will Inu-Yasha sleep?"

"Keh, I'm not sleeping anywhere, bitch. I don't trust this place, it smells funny." Inu-Yasha declared, hand close to his scabbard, ready to thwart any attack of the dead headmasters' portraits.

"If he chooses, there is a lovely loft near the ceiling of the women's quarters...I believe he'll feel more comfortable with a familiar face to watch over, and I trust he will not try anything deemed less than appropriate with any of the room's occupants." Professor Dumbledore affirmed faithfully. "However, those arrangements must be temporary. I'm afraid that, come tomorrow evening, he will need to move."

Inu-Yasha relaxed, a little more at ease and agreeable with the situation. Kagome smiled. "Thank you very much, Professor Dumbledore, good night!" She and the dog-boy began to leave.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha? Would you be so kind as to bring Mr. Weasley to the Hospital ward? Miss Higurashi needs to have her cut healed before she turns in," Inu-Yasha complied wordlessly, heaping the now drooling and snoring redhead over his shoulders once more. "Thank you very, very much. Good night, you two!"

And the three of them left, a long day thankfully behind them.

* * *

_Sankon Tetsusou_ : "Soul-Shattering claw;" a common battle-cry of Inu-Yasha's

_Bakayarou-tachi _: "You damn idiots"

_Sou Desu Ne_ : "Is it true?"/"Really?"

_Baka_ : "Idiot"

_Nani _: "What?"

_Oi_ : "Hey"

_Gaijin_ : "Foreigner;" A japanese term for Caucasians/westerners

_Kuso_ : "Sht;" another common battle-cry of Inu-Yasha's

_Domo Arigato_ : "Thank you very much."

_Osuwari_ : "Sit," as for a Dog.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Inu-Yasha's back! Oh, and I love feedback, so let me know what you enjoyed, what you hated, what you were confused about...thank you for reading! –Kapitan Nemo **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - Non posseido Inu-Yasha o Harry Potter. Mi spiace!

_RECAP: "Oh, Inu-Yasha? Would you be so kind as to bring Mr. Weasley to the Hospital ward? Miss Higurashi needs to have her cut healed before she turns in," Inu-Yasha complied wordlessly, heaping the now drooling and snoring redhead over his shoulders once more. "Thank you very, very much. Good night, you two!" _

_And the three of them left, a long day thankfully behind them._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Right! Now, with more force." Mr. A instructed to a blonde witch, as she continued to fire small bullets of acid-sand at the bunyip, perspiration lining her brow. Finally, the bunyip exploded, instantly re-transfiguring itself to a small candle, broken into three, neat pieces. The witch relaxed her hand, a satisfied smile upon her lips.

"Very good, Marlena! Just make sure you keep your gun arm straight and high. Shoot to kill, not to scare." Mr. A patted her on the shoulder and transfigured a small stick of gum he had in his pocket. "Next!"

The doors opened unobtrusively, and as Mr. A selected another student to practice for their final exams in Magical Weaponry, Kagome and another wizard rushed in, five minutes late.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Hermione's voice tenderly greeted her dark-haired friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, not bad...Madame Pomfrey healed me pretty easily. Not even a scar!" Kagome yanked up the sleeve of her robe, revealing a clean, smooth wrist. "My head still hurts a bit, though...too much miasma, and not enough sleep."

"Tell me about it...I don't know about miasma, but my brain feels like I've been inhaling diesel fuel for the past five days! And my eye's really tender...I wonder what happened to it. I can't remember a thing about last night!" Ron yawned, gingerly stroking his brow bone.

"Idiot..." Hermione muttered under her breath, hiding palms that were now a bright magenta from having been violently scrubbed of every ounce of perfume. "So is that why you're late, Kagome?"

"No, actually. I had to visit Professor McGonagall...there was a matter we needed to fix." She looked oddly at the wizard with whom she entered the classroom, whose head was back to them as he sat alone, watching the students.

"Now, remember, these are moving targets, okay? This means ya gotta be quicker. You need to sharpen your reflexes, and be more alert. Hey, Potter! The test is soon, and you've never shown me whatcha got Hope you been studying; come on up here!"

Harry eyed Kagome curiously. He had already predicted that the events of last night would be kept under-wraps for the time being, so as not to cause a panic, but he wondered how and where they were hiding that Inu-Yasha fellow.

He picked up his sword, and stood next to Mr. A. "Now, unlike the boggarts, these are transfigured, moving targets that are designed to attack. So although that manticore we just saw had the mind of a matchbox, it was transfigured to have the instincts of it's transfigured identity. Now I'll be here to fix 'em if you freak out, or one of 'em gets out of control.

"Alright, let's get you a beast that I know should have some effect on you...not to give you a hard time, or anything. But I imagine you'll need all the practice you can get with these guys..." Mr. A raised his eyebrows. Clearly, he was one person to which the events that passed the evening before had not been kept under-wraps.

"Remember, kids! I don't want you trying to use other spells for these creatures! In this unit, we're learning physical attacks, what to do when you're caught _in the moment_. The attacks may prove to be temporary, but that's what we're studying right now. Quick disarming, if you will." With the flick of his wand, Mr. A transfigured a wastebasket into a looming, dark shape. A frigid chill sank down upon the room, and a slow, rattling breath was emitted from the target.

"A _dementor?"_ Harry nervously looked at the creature. What good was a sword against a soul-sucker?

The dementor swept across the room, its black, tattered robes streaming silently behind it. Harry frowned, determined not to let his thoughts be taken over by a transfigured wastebasket. With all of his might, he lunged at the horrid creature, anxious to give it a death blow.

He almost succeeded, too.

Harry's sword sank sickly into the lower half of the dementor, angering it (if indeed, a dementor can be angered.) Caught off guard, Harry's mental defenses slipped, and a piercing scream nearly ripped his eardrums. 'Can't do the Patronus for this one...what can I do?'

The screaming was getting louder, until Harry dropped his sword, trying to cover his ears. He only vaguely noticed a figure running to stand in front of him, glowing and warm.

The screaming stopped.

Harry looked up, the glowing figure panting and slightly trembling.

"What...the hell...was_ that!"_ Kagome shuddered, shaking as she moved to rip her broken arrow from the smoldering tatters of the wastebasket. "It felt so...so...terrible!"

"WELL DONE, KAGOME!" Mr. A whistled. "That's exactly what I want! You all need to concentrate your power _into_ the weapon, and just shoot. Er, go for it."

"Kagome?" Harry incredulously implored.

"Harry, that was a very decent job you did, too. And you would have surely done away with the dementor, had I permitted you the use of your Patronus charm...but what we need to do is show you how easily anyone can be caught off guard by that which we fear the most. In an instant, you don't have time to cast a spell. You just gotta go for it...which you did, just not in the right spot! If you were going for a man, however, I'd say you had great enough aim to...aheh, disarm him. Heh. Remind me not to piss you off, hahaha!" Mr. A guffawed, and looked back at Kagome. "Now, Kagome, let me see that again."

Mr. A hastily took out a pack of cigarettes, and ripped a slender stick from the small box. Another flick, and it was immediately transformed into a brown-furred crocotta.

Kagome stepped back, and was about to shoot her arrow, when she stopped. The giant wolf-dog stared her down, lips curled up and growling defensively. Kagome stared back, her muscles relaxed. With determination, she tried picking up her bow and arrow once more, and aimed...and then dropped her posture once more, looking at the crocotta, who looked at her, growling softly, shaking its head and flapping large ears.

"Um, Mr. A? ...I can't shoot it." Kagome sighed. The wolf-dog had since silenced, and sat on its hind legs, letting loose a lazy yawn.

"Kagome, with all due respect, you don't have a choice." Mr. A said, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"But–look! He's just..._lying there_." Which was true; the vicious creature who was bestowed with teeth that could break diamonds and an appetite for anything living, had his massive head rested on great, big paws, snorting in obvious boredom.

"Well, we'll fix that..." With a slight swish, a spark jerked the crocotta to life, snarling and yapping, lunging at Kagome. Kagome's reflexes, although conditioned to be fast, were simply not fast enough, and she ducked as the great beast soared over her head, clawed paws missing her scalp by mere inches. Scrambling to get up, her bow slipped out of her hand, and arrows spilled across the floor.

The wolf-dog slammed into a coat of armor, sending silver-metal plates ricocheting across the room, one in particular colliding into the surprised head of Mr. A, and sending him down for the count.

Several students screamed, dodging the shower of metal, while some ran to get out of the room. A small handful ripped their wands out in preparation to defend themselves and their classmates. Several cried out spells, but the beast was too fast. Harry even took his sword and charged it, only to get belted by the weight of its swishing tail.

Kagome had almost reached her bow, when she saw the enraged beast returning for her once more. "Ah...ah..." Kagome stuttered, not knowing what to do. It snarled, and made a forceful leap in her direction. "KYAAA!"

"Take that, ya lame-ass hyena!"

The crocotta was pelted across the room, as the mysterious wizard with whom Kagome came late struck it, protecting her behind him. Dazed, the crocotta looked at the wizard, and shook its head and snarled, circling its new target.

Without warning, it lunged at the wizard, who lazily glared at the beast, and then grabbed a large, white sword from his side. With one long stroke, the beast was obliterated, and the burnt-out stub of a cigarette softly burned on the ground.

"Well, so much for hiding..." Inu-Yasha shook his head and uncomfortably adjusted the cloak that hung around his broad shoulders. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah...thank you." She took his waiting hand and steadied herself, getting to her feet.

"Inu-Yasha?" Hermione asked, her knuckles slowly regaining their color from their tight, wight grip on her wand. "What happened to you?"

Inu-Yasha's appearance had differed reasonably from last night. His ears were hidden by a thatch of short, black hair, the irises in his eyes were slightly darkened from a bright gold to a light hazel, and his body looked oddly suffocated beneath layers of clothing.

"Professor McGonagall altered his appearance for the sake of blending in with the rest of the students. I guess that was short-lived." Kagome chuckled slightly, her hand lingering on Inu-Yasha's.

"Inu-Yasha? Y'mean...wait a minute!" Ron frowned, completely in the dark about the wizard who stood, an expression of exasperation directed at the redhead.

"A thank-you would be enough after you drooled all over my haori last night...keh." Inu-Yasha looked away, and strode purposefully in the direction of the unconscious teacher. Ron blinked in utter confusion, looking to Hermione.

Meanwhile, Kagome ran over to Harry, helping him up from the wreckage on the floor. "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah..." he responded distantly. "Thanks."

"No, I should thank you! You tried to help me out there, and you could've gotten hurt!" Kagome looked into his eyes, the light of her concern making him blush.

"Anytime..." He murmured shyly, shaking her off and picking up his sword. A groan emitted from the corner of the room, as Inu-Yasha hoisted Mr. A to his feet.

"What the hell do you think yer doing? Sickin' that thing at Kagome like that...she could've gotten killed, you bastard!" Inu-Yasha said, albeit steadily holding him in place.

"Inu-Yasha, please! He's my teacher!" Kagome ran to them. "Are you alright, Mr. A?"

"Oh, yeah...I've had much worse happen to me, believe me. But who's this little twirp?" The older man looked the wizard up and down, frowning at his impertinence.

"What did you call me, human!" Inu-Yasha loomed at the man, baring his canines.

"Y'heard me, kid! Watch your mouth when you're in my class, or get out! That clear?" Mr. A returned, raising his voice, but maintaining his cool. Inu-Yasha frowned, but backed down, grumbling under his breath.

"I'm twice your age, anyway..." He mumbled sourly.

"NOW, then." Mr. A addressed the class, surveying the damage done to the room. "I apologize, the situation got a little out of control. BUT. That will happen sometimes! So to those of you who tried defending yourself, I commend you. Congratulations, Harry, I believe you've earned yourself 10 points for Gryffindor," Mr. A said, nodding towards the sword and Harry. "I wasn't conscious, so I couldn't say truthfully whether or not you tried to take the crocotta down, but judging by the sword in your hand and that nasty cut on your lip, I trust you made a valiant effort. Nice job," He smiled, rubbing the large bump on his forehead. "Alright, on that note, class is dismissed. EXCEPT, you, you, and you. And if you want, you two can stay too." Mr. A pointed to the obvious five as the others rushed out the doors.

Turning around, Mr. A conjured two cold compresses, and passed one to Harry, while softly applying the other to his own injury. "Well," he began. "It appears that your performance a few minutes ago will raise some questions. But," Mr. A said, directing his words to a frowning Inu-Yasha. "Keep your disguise up for now. Let people wonder...it won't hurt any. Just so long as their parents don't find out their kids are going to school with a demon, half or not."

"Keh. It's not as if I _want_ to be here." Inu-Yasha retorted, hiding the slight affront he took in defense for his demon side.

"Yeah, well, you're here, so that's that. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore has informed me of all that has happened last night, so there's no need to keep quiet about it in my presence. In fact, he's asked me to work with you guys in finding a way to permanently shut the portal.

"So what we need to do first is to establish that you, Inu-Yasha, will always be around Kagome, am I right?" Mr. A raised his eyebrows at the half-demon.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Kagome's blood has increased considerably in value, and if anyone of a less-than-questionable nature sees her alone, they probably won't hesitate in spilling a little for themselves." Mr. A gravely looked at the girl in question. "And I figure, with an arrow-arm like that, we'll wanna keep her around a while." He winked jovially, and she responded with a smile, although slightly disarmed.

"And Harry, this means you too. The five of you have the implicitly important job of protecting each other. If someone gets a hold of Kagome's blood, you got ten guesses as to who the first person they're gonna go after is going to be." Mr. A looked pointedly at Harry. "Not that I know what any prophecy is, and I don't waste my time on any of those dumb tabloids, but I can only imagine it don't bode too well for you.

"So. You guys—it won't be so hard for you two—" he looked at Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "—and I know you three are as thick as thieves—" he gestured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "—but you all need to establish a firm bit of trust in each other. Look out for yourselves, and go out of the way to avoid putting yourselves in danger. I mean it." Mr. A sternly looked at them, a hard edge of seriousness in his voice. "I've heard what kinda messes you guys have gotten yourselves into, and a lot have those have either ended in luck, near misses, or the pain of others. So from now on, I want you to put some hard thought into your actions. Please, for all our sakes." He added, warding off any argument from the aggravated Dog demon in the corner.

"Alright, then. That's all I'm gonna say for now, so you guys can head off. I'll clean up," He said, shooing them off, and at the same time restoring the room to its neat, manageable state. The group began to gather their things and take their leave, Inu-Yasha rolling his eyes and shifting under the fabric of his clothes.

"Oh—and, Kagome, I hope you learned your lesson." Mr. A said, as Kagome looked up at him. " Just because it's canine, doesn't mean you can trust it."

She smiled and nodded, and followed the rest outside.

Once they had gotten a few feet beyond the closed doors of the classroom, Ron let out what he had clearly been suppressing for the duration of the conversation.

"Alright, did I_ miss_ something!"

* * *

"Hey, Kagome...what the hell kinda food is this crap?" Inu-Yasha eyed the victuals planted in the platters at the lunch table warily. "Where's the ramen?" 

"Oh, it's okay Inu-Yasha...here! This is spaghetti. Remember I tried making it for you last y—erm, the other day?" Without waiting for his response, Kagome began piling some noodles on his plate, adding a little fish, meat, and other items. "Here. Try it!" Inu-Yasha eyed her warily. She sighed. "If you don't like it, I'll make you something different. But only if you try it."

Kagome shook her head. Dealing with Inu-Yasha was no better than having to deal with her kid brother sometimes.

"So...what kind of _food_ did they have in the _Food_al Era?" Ron snickered at the pun, but waiting for an honest answer. "Did you guys have to eat sushi all the time? Or do you eat sushi all the time now?"

"Common misconception, Ron! Sushi isn't the only thing they eat in Japan, you know...it's like saying all we eat are fish-and-chips! How can you be so rude?" Hermione glared at the boy on her right.

"Well, _sorry_, Hermione. I didn't even know fish-and-chips were that popular, anyways!" Ron snapped.

"They are for muggles, anyway. Pumpkin Juice, then."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two, and looked at the girl across from him. "So, what do you eat, then?"

Kagome looked at him pensively. "Well, back in the Feudal Era, rice was still a staple food...there was also fish...and gruel. But I never really liked that, much. Um, depending on the season, there were quite a few nice vegetables and fruits...and I remember I had some really nice rabbit stew in the winter, once. There're a bunch of things, really! They're just not packaged. In current Japan, there's still rice...you can get anything you get in England, really. Well, not the enchanted stuff here...but we have a WacDonalds. And Yoshinoya's...but that's fast-food Japanese-style. And we also have Sushi restaurants, but that's kind of like steak. You get what you pay for, and not everyone loves it."

"KAGOME! RISH ISH RIWY GOORD!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed through a mouthful of sausage. "WAH ISH IT?"

Harry looked at the half-masticated food on the plate diagonal to his. "I think that's a hot dog."

Instantly, he regretted his response as he, Ron and Hermione were showered with a rain of potato bun and frankfurter, emitted from Inu-Yasha's volcanic mouth. Kagome quickly patted him on the back. "Not _that_ kind of Hot Dog, Inu-Yasha! That's just a name! It's just a name!"

Sputtering, he shook his head, holding back a gag. "Well, that's a stupid name! Ugh! I just imagined eating Sesshou-Maru..._disgusting_..." He shuddered, and downed the pitcher of water ice water in a gulp.

"Ah...heh. Sorry, you guys!" Kagome looked at her food-covered tablemates apologetically. "Anyone for dessert?"

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all for now! I promise I will try extra-extra hard to update more quickly! And I also promise that I will try to include more meat in my chapters...or do you guys enjoy seeing how the characters just interact with each other? I don't know. Thank you for reviewing! It makes me smiiile:D **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah...none of them are mine.

_RECAP: Sputtering, he shook his head, holding back a gag. "Well, that's a stupid name! Ugh! I just imagined eating Sesshou-Maru...disgusting..." He shuddered, and downed the pitcher of water ice water in a gulp._

"_Ah...heh. Sorry, you guys!" Kagome looked at her food-covered tablemates apologetically. "Anyone for dessert?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

The autumn leaves swirled merrily about the five as they planted themselves on stone benches in the courtyard, four of them prying open their books and readying their quills. Inu-Yasha sat boredly, overlooking Kagome's homework.

"Keh. I don't see why you all have to remember this stuff, anyway. It's not like it's gonna do you any good when the rest of those youkai break through that portal. And remind me again why we aren't going after Naraku yet?"

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha with exasperation. "Inu-Yasha, we've been through this. First of all, Naraku's followers have increased. He himself has transformed into something completely different from the form he assumed years ago...and secondly, this 'stuff' IS useful! When it's not helping us to expand our knowledge about the enemy and thwarting spells, it's preparing us for our futures."

"Quite. We'll need a good education once..._Vol_...dem-m-m-mort...is defeated. Knowledge is the key to success!" Hermione accented, her eyes bold with the passion to learn.

"Only by studying, will you succeed!" Kagome fervently added.

"Pass the exams, and any door will open for you!" Hermione exclaimed, and the two girls practically fisted the air in determined agreement.

Ron slammed his books shut, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Personally, I agree with you, Inu-Yasha. This crap is bogus. I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna take a walk." He got up to move.

"Hey, Ron! You can't do that! With your scores on your last few papers, you can't afford to put off studying." Hermione hissed.

"Oh, please...C'mon, Inu-Yasha, let's go visit Hagrid." Ron said, motioning to the hanyou who had already jumped up at the chance to get away from the monotony of the other four's study session.

"No way. I wanna check out that forest more...besides, last time I went to that guy's place, his mutt wouldn't leave me alone."

"Ron! Get back here, you idiot!" Hermione grabbed her own books, and chased after the two, leaving Kagome and Harry to their own books.

Kagome looked over her Potions book at Harry. "Well, I don't feel very much like studying anymore, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No...'sides which; it's too nice a fall day to waste." They packed up their materials, and rose from their bench, a short-lived study session put off once more. "You wanna go put these away?"

"Sure," Kagome nodded, and they made to return to their common room.

Harry and Kagome walked in silence through the hallways, both lost in thought. Kagome reflected on the weeks that had passed since that evening at Hogsmeade. 'Inu-Yasha seems to have gotten used to life here. It's almost like he likes it...well, as much as he can like anything, I guess. It's strange. I like this, this being around him again. He doesn't make me as mad as before...but then, now that he doesn't have to constantly drag me away from home, and there aren't anymore jewel shards to get...and Kikyou's out of the picture...' Kagome's thoughts stopped short. 'Kikyou...Is it...wrong...for me to feel grateful for her sacrifice? The truth is, I'm more glad about the fact that she's now peaceful...and that our soul is whole again, moreso than anything to do with jealousy.'

Kagome wasn't alone in the turmoil of her thoughts. Harry pursed his lips, lost in his own musings. 'Voldemort. What is he up to, right now? What's he thinking? I wonder...when will all this end? How many lives...I don't even know if I'll survive it. And Kagome...if he kills Kagome, I'll...no. He won't. I won't let that happen—I _can't_ let that happen, not her. Not the one I...' Harry looked at the girl to his right, taking in her pure face, contorted slightly by a frown. '...Well. It's not as if Inu-Yasha would ever let anything happen to her, anyway...' "...Even if he is somewhat of a jerk."

"Hm?" Kagome looked imploringly at Harry, who had been unaware of giving voice to his thoughts. "Did you say something, Harry?"

"Oh–er, no. Nothing."

"He was just talking about himself, is all." A familiarly cold voice shattered the warmth that surrounded the pair, and Draco Malfoy strolled down the hall in their direction. Mocking eyes of ice glinted at them. "Good afternoon, Kagome."

"Malfoy..." Harry hissed, his hand instinctively pawing the wand at his side. His arm was stopped, however, by Kagome's gentle-but-firm touch. Continuing her pace without casting so much as a furtive glance in the blonde wizard's direction, she led Harry in a steady path down the hall.

Draco laughed. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did, Kagome. It's your own fault you were so trusting." Kagome continued to ignore him. "The Dark Lord's going to get you eventually...why don't you leave that idiot at your side, and come with me? I'm sure The Dark Lord'll be content with just a few bags of your blood. Consider it a donation...you probably wouldn't have to die if you weren't so stubborn." Malfoy probed, a note of hope hanging slightly in his words as she and Harry made to pass him. "Those who follow him are always rewarded. You'll only suffer if you try to fight him."

At this, Kagome whipped around. Draco stepped back, a spark of fear and unease responding to the blue fire in her eyes. Her battle aura crackled. "You think that if he wins, you won't be any worse for wear? You think, that when he kills me, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, and every other witch and wizard who fights for freedom and goodness, you'll be safe?" Draco backed up slightly, as she advanced on him with each punctuated word. "YOU THINK, that when the WORLD is covered in DARKNESS, he'll lower himself to remember those he USED to help him GET HIS WAY, and actually _thank_ you with a REWARD!" Her voice boomed throughout the hallway, the sound waves causing the suits of armor to hum softly. "WELL. NEXT TIME YOU HAVE A BIRTHDAY, I'LL KNOW TO SIMPLY POUND A FEW BULLETS INTO YOUR BRAIN RATHER THAN BOTHER WITH ANY FLOWERS, SINCE YOU APPEAR TO THINK OF DEATH AS SO WONDERFUL A REWARD!"

Kagome stormed off angrily, Harry struggling to keep up with her, as Draco trembled slightly. Several onlookers eyed the furious girl and distressed boy curiously.

Draco wiped his pale brow. "I wonder if maybe _she's_ part youkai..."

* * *

"Hey, Kagome..." Harry panted, a few steps behind the witch who had acquired inhuman speed with the sudden burst of adrenaline. "Let me breathe a bit, will you?"

Kagome slowed, her eyes slightly downcast. She looked at Harry apologetically. "Sorry, Harry...sometimes, my temper gets the best of me. I _tried_ to ignore him, I really did...but the things he said, they were so...blind! Weren't they!" She looked at her companion, frowning.

"Yeah, he's a right dumb one." Harry curled his lips at the thought of his foe.

"No, I mean...it's not necessarily his fault." Kagome continued to walk forward. "Draco...he's just brainwashed. Look at his parents. I don't think that poor boy has ever received a genuine hug in his life! He's just looking for his father's approval, that's all."

Harry couldn't believe it. After all he'd done to her, Kagome was _defending_ _him?_ "Woah...I think you're psychoanalyzing Draco a little too much. Draco's just a bastard. No more, no less. And I don't want to _ever_ see you try something weird, like give him a hug, or something..." He shuddered at the thought of what lascivious action with which the dirty-minded wizard might respond.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "That's not what I meant. It's just...there _is_ more to him than just being a 'bastard.' You should have seen him that night, Harry...Yes, he did a terrible thing, but that was likely the influence of his father and Nara—_Voldemort_. Harry, his face...he wouldn't look at me then. And it looked as if the miasma was making him sick...miasma has a very strong effect on those with good hearts. I know he has one, deep down inside."

Harry shook his head and shrugged, stepping in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. "Well, he may have a heart...but I highly doubt there's anything _good_ about it. And it's not your job to try and dig it out for him either. 'Jiggling Jabberwocky.'" The two stepped through the portrait and into the common room, to see Neville reading by the fire.

"'Afternoon, you two!" The boy gave a toothy grin, which was reciprocated.

"Hey, Nev. What's that you got there?" Harry peered over at Neville's lap, where a newspaper lay flopped open, it's leading photographs swimming with movement.

_FREE-FOR-ALL AT AZKABAN: PRISONERS UNGUARDED FOR THREE DAYS ;_

_DEMENTORS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. _

Kagome looked at the paper, and then at Harry, whose brow was furrowed in a disturbed frown. "What's this all about?" She asked, unease slightly quivering her voice.

"It was all over the news just now." Neville responded quickly, eager to be of some help. "An escaped prisoner was just found on the shores of Durham. The police caught him, luckily before he was able to get his hands on a wand, or cause any disturbances among muggle towns."

"But that's just one prisoner," Harry said ominously. "How long were they left there alone?"

Neville checked the paper. "It says here, that the prisoner affirmed it had been for about four days since he last saw a dementor, but the authorities say that they probably left around the night before last. Time passes by much more slowly in Azkaban, they said..." A shudder ran down the gentle boy's spine. "Not that I'd ever like to find out."

"So, there was one prisoner who got caught; there might be dozens who've escaped successfully!" Kagome's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"It's not the prisoners I worry about," Harry responded somberly. "Where have all the dementors gone? What for?" His expression suddenly darkened, a wave of nausea slowly building up inside of him. "_Voldemort_..."

Neville went pale, flinching at the sound of the dark wizard's name. "C-come again?"

"It's part of his plan, I just know it. He's working on something...I only hope he doesn't try to bring them here, and try to get you for the portal." Harry said, looking guardedly at Kagome.

"P-portal? What are you talking about, Harry?" Neville implored, looking between the two.

"Come on, we've got to go see Dumbledore." Harry took Kagome's hand, leaving their books, and a very concerned Neville, alone in the common room.

"What would Nara–_Voldemort_, I mean, want with the Dementors?" Kagome panted, as she and Harry took long strides down the hallway. "I mean, I know they're bad news, that much was made clear in our DADA classes...but what is it about them that makes them so...horrible?"

"They're soul-suckers." Harry said, almost reeling Kagome around the corner, his grip firm on her fingers. "They have the ability to completely extract every single happy thought from those whom they surround. And when someone receives a sentence for a 'Dementor's Kiss,' they suck the soul out of the prisoner's mouth."

Kagome shuddered. "So that's what he meant when he referred to Kanna..." Kagome dodged to the side, narrowly missing the shoulder of a second-year ravenclaw. "I hope he doesn't plan on using one of them on me...I hate having my soul sucked out. It's happened to me far too many times than it should for someone in a lifetime."

Harry grunted, lunging up a flight of stairs, two at a time. He was about to progress further down a corridor, when he nearly broke his nose after colliding with the expanse of black-clothed chest before him.

"And to where, might I ask, were you two off in such an unnecessary hurry?" The cold, unfeeling made Kagome wince internally, as she halted to a stop before Harry and Professor Snape.

"We're going to Professor Dumbledore's office. Now, would you _please_ let us through?" Harry fought to keep his voice under control.

"Certainly. However, if you're expecting to find him there, I suggest you cease your hunt post haste. He has already left." Snape sneered, his pointed nose moving subtly with the curve of his lip.

"Left? Where!" Kagome cried, urgently moving forward. Snape looked down at her condescendingly.

"That, my dear, is quite frankly none of your business." He stepped aside, continuing down the stairs. "Now, unless you both find some warped, unnatural pleasure in colliding with others in dark, cramped corridors, I advise you to watch where you are going. And you might find it wise to spend your time studying for the potions exam this Monday...not that it will do either of you any good, I'm sure..." A flash of black signaled Snape's exit.

Both Harry and Kagome looked crestfallen. Harry sighed. "He's probably gone off to find out more about the dementors and Azkaban."

"The Potions exam..." Kagome whined softly.

Harry started down the steps. "Come on, maybe we'll get some information from Mr. A." Kagome followed, her pulse gradually slowing to a normal pace.

They were crossing the colonnade that overlooked the courtyard, when they caught sight of Ron, Hermione, and Inu-Yasha coming towards them. Ron and Hermione

seemed out of breathe, and very urgent.

"Harry! Kagome!" The said two headed down the stairs to meet the others. "We have some really serious news to tell you!" Ron and Hermione panted (Inu-Yasha was unsurprisingly fine, closing the distance between the group even quicker), leaning against the stone banister.

"Yeah, we've heard. It was just in the paper." Harry said flatly.

"You—? Wait, how? _What_ was in the paper?" Ron sputtered quizzically.

"The dementors have left Azkaban," Kagome affirmed quietly. "They don't know how many prisoners have escaped yet. They think it happened the night before last." Had his appearance been normal, the others would have been able to see Inu-Yasha's ears twitch slightly. He didn't know exactly what those dementors were, but from what he saw in the DADA class, he was pretty sure they were bad news.

"So, what now? Do you think that He-who—I mean, _V-v-...Volllldemort_...might be behind it?"

"I'd bet my life on it." Harry said sullenly.

"Keh. I wouldn't be so quick to wager that right now, if I were you. One human's already down; give or take a few days, you might not have anything to bet with, either." Inu-Yasha snorted humorlessly.

Harry frowned. "What's he talking about? What human? Did someone die?"

Ron looked at him, eyes the shape of saucers. "It was just on the news—this morning, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was murdered!"

* * *

**Okay, I think I'm gonna stop here. It's a little short, but I'll work on updating, don't you fret:D - Kapitan Nemo**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Neither Inu-Yasha nor Harry Potter and their respective universes belong to me. At least, that's what my lawyer wants me to say...I think you know better, though. .

_RECAP: Harry frowned. "What's he talking about? What human? Did someone die?" _

_Ron looked at him, eyes the shape of saucers. "It was just on the news—this morning, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was murdered!"_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Harry dropped his jaw in shock. "Murdered! _Fudge?_ How!"

Hermione bit her lip. "They don't know exactly. There wasn't a mark on him when he was discovered—they thought it might have been the killing curse, but..."

"...but what?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"...They found him when he was still breathing." Harry and Kagome looked at Hermione incredulously.

"What do you mean? Still breathing—if there wasn't a mark on him, why did he—"

"The dementors." Harry cut Kagome off, and she stared at him, horrific realization dawning on her face.

"You can't mean..." Kagome shuddered, subconsciously leaning into the half demon at her side.

"When Barty Crouch was kissed by the dementors, his body was still functional, but he couldn't think, or feel, or do much of anything. Not without his soul. Without the soul, the body has—"

"—No reason to live." Inu-Yasha finished Harry's sentence for him. "That's how you were, Kagome, when Urasue revived Kikyou. You were just...breathing, your eyes were all clouded over and glassy...you couldn't move on your own." The group collectively shuddered as the weighty reality of the situation began to sink in.

"So...the minister, he...just lost the will to live? Why? Why would the dementors take his soul—what would Nara—argh! _Voldemort_ gain in killing him? Wouldn't that other unforgivable curse---the Imperius, I think?—help him more?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know..." Harry muttered, running through the myriad of thoughts racing through his mind. Suddenly, his brain flickered on a thought that made him sick to his stomach. "Unless..._no_. Oh, God."

"What?" Hermione asked, worry lines wrinkling her brow.

"Dumbledore left earlier today." Harry began shaking his head, fearing the worst for the man he cared for so much.

"You don't think...he'd try and..._do_ anything to Dumbledore, do you, Harry? He can't...Dumbledore's the one person V..._Volll_demort fears the most!" Ron said, his panic rising higher than Harry's.

"He might. I wouldn't put it past him..."

"No. Naraku doesn't work that way." Inu-Yasha clucked his tongue irritably. "He's the type that gets others to do his dirty work for _him_. If he was going to kill the old man, he wouldn't waste time doing away with that other guy. This Dumbledore, he's pretty powerful, right?" Inu-Yasha was met with fervent nods among Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Well, then I'd guess that if he's so damn scared of him, he sees him as the one obstacle that lies between him and the jewel." Inu-Yasha's eyes rested on Kagome, as the other three followed suit. She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, if that bastard thinks he's gonna get his hands on her, he's got another thing coming. He seems to have forgotten a few necessary details." Inu-Yasha smirked, running his clawed fingers down the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"Inu-Yasha, Naraku's different now..." Kagome said, her voice slightly quivering.

"Yeah? He's human. That makes him even easier to take down."

"No, Inu-Yasha...he's a wizard. His form has been altered so many times, that it's completely warped with evil. Onigumo is barely visible beneath his exterior, now. And he's got followers, too...loads more than before."

"Like I said, _human_, bitch. Piece of cake." Inu-Yasha sneered arrogantly, and began to walk away, bloodlust in his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get this crap offa me and go practice. Hunt something. I'm bored, and this stupid hair thing is makin' my ears itch." With a very dog-like shake of his head, Inu-Yasha took off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome sighed. "He just doesn't understand."

"Hey, Kagome, why do you let him call you 'bitch' all the time?" Ron asked suddenly, frowning in mild disgust.

Kagome looked at him, confused for a moment. "Oh! Haha, I've gotten so used to it...he doesn't say it to be mean, it's just a dog-demon thing. You know, if I were a female dog...?"

"There you are!" The four looked over, as Mr. A called to them from the colonnade, hustling over to them in a warm, November sweater. "We need to talk, and I don't mean later. Come, let's go to my office----say, where's that dog a-yaz?" He looked suspiciously around Kagome.

"He went for a run." She said, almost apologetically. Mr. A's expression was less-than-pleased.

"Hm...I don't want him leaving you alone anymore. At all. Since you're with these three, you should be okay, but I'd feel a whole lot better if I knew he was keepin' a constant watch on you."

"I am, old man!" From far off in the distance, the exasperate d snarl of an eavesdropping hanyou was barely audible. "I've got sharp senses, so lay off!"

Mr. A made a face and rolled his eyes, gesturing the others to follow him inside the school. They followed the familiar, winding path that led to the DADA classroom, where Mr. A opened what looked to be the door of a janitorial closet (had Hogwarts any necessity for janitors) to a deceptively spacious office room.

He sat down on a steel chair, behind a particularly cluttered desk, and swiftly conjured four wooden stools for his students, who promptly took them before the desk.

"Now," he began in a very curt tone. "I'm sure yaz all've probably heard about the minister. And there's been an incident at Azkaban, as well—"

"We know about the dementors, Mr. A," Harry cut him short.

Mr. A looked at him. "Good, good. Then am I right in assuming that you've already put two and two together?"

"If two and two equals four, then, yes, you'd be correct."

Mr. A sighed. "Well, as you can tell, this is an incredibly grave situation. Voldemort is one thing—" He paid no heed as two of the room's occupants involuntarily flinched— "but dementors are quite another. I know I've had you practice with them over and over again, and you've made an impressive amount of progress, but I'm afraid 'impressive' isn't gonna cut it. You three are gonna need to practice your Patronus charms with more dedication than anything else. It wouldn't hurt for you to learn it, either," Mr. A looked at Kagome. "But unfortunately, I don't think you're gonna have the time. Harry, from now on, I would like for you to use any spare time you have, and help these two with their Patronuses. After the exam on Magical Weaponry, I'm gonna have you three help me out in teaching the other students how to perfect the Patronus charm. We're gonna need all the help we can get, if Voldemort's plan is what I think it is.

"You and I, on the other hand, are gonna have to develop your spiritual power as quickly and as fully as possible." Kagome looked up, and nodded. "You're gonna need it to perform the spell to reverse the barrier. Because your blood contains the jewel, and it was your blood that opened the portal in the first place, you're the only person who _can_ undo the portal, but if you aren't strong enough, you'll die from the effort. The portal is intense black magic, and if Voldemort gets a hold of enough of your blood and youkai come through, it will be as if Hell itself were literally breaking loose." The intensity of Mr. A's gaze was enough to snap everyone's attention to his voice. He continued to speak.

"Well, if you aren't aware of it by now, Professor Dumbledore has left the building. He was Fudge's second-in-command, and no doubt Voldemort expected him to assume his responsibilities after Fudge was out of the picture. Now, Professor Dumbledore is not at all happy about havin' to leave Hogwarts, nor does he plan to remain out of this building for too many _extended_ periods of time. However, he is responsible for easing the panic in the wizarding world, and he left a good witch in charge. I'm not sure if any a-yooz guys are aware of just how powerful Professor McGonagall is, but let me assure you, yaz all're in good hands.

"On top of that, I have been assigned to handle all security matters. In a few hours, I'm expecting a few friends from the DABC for back-up. And, rash and crude though he may be, we are lucky to have quite the guard dog on our side." Mr. A smiled slightly at Kagome's softening expression. "So. I felt responsible for letting you four know what's going on, and you can relay the news to Inu-Yasha later, if he isn't listening in already. But I strongly suggest you guard this information wisely; not only do we _not_ want any unnecessary panic, but it's in our best interests that our business remains _our _business. There are a few too many unsavory listeners in this building, and I don't wanna take any chances." Raising his eyebrows, Mr. A stood from his chair and flicked the door open.

"Thank you, Mr. A." Kagome smiled warmly at the teacher for whom she had steadily developed a large amount of respect. "We'll heed your warnings, and I'll get to work on...ah, thinking pure thoughts, I guess?"

Mr. A laughed a little as the four strode out of his room. "No doubt you do that already, Kagome. We'll talk about practicing a little later, I'll get back to you on that in class. Right now, I've got some things to do, but, yooz all take good care a-yaselves, y'hear?" Mr. A looked expectantly at the four nodding faces. "Good. Now, if that's all----"

"Um, Professor?" Hermione looked up at Mr. A with large, chocolate eyes that would put Bambi to shame.

"Yes, Hermione?" Mr. A frowned, wondering if she was taking this influx of frighteningly bad news as bad as her eyes told him.

She gulped and bit her lip, perspiration lightly moistening her brow. "About the exam...will there be any essays, or is it _truly_ all presentation?"

* * *

No decent witch or wizard had dared set foot near the shady bar in downtown Hogsmeade before the night of the Fireworks, and ever since, the powerful aura it emanated completely repulsed those who might have considered simply walking past it. So it came to Voldemort as no surprise when he disapparated into the eerie room, that the shop, and the area surrounding it, was completely and utterly deserted.

"Ku, ku, ku..." He chuckled arrogantly, and strutted to the face of the closed portal. "Little wizard thinks he can block the power of nearly half a millennium?" He closed his eyes, gauging the level of magic Harry had used to seal the portal. With a sudden whipping movement, he took out the silver dagger he nearly used to end Kagome's life, and cut a thin line across his palm. "Soon, my lovely little miko, we will be united in more ways than one."

Voldemort placed his hand at the center of the seal, and allowed the blood to smear across it. As he began to recite a black sutra, the blood glowed, and began to crackle. As the volume of his voice increased, the seal cracked, groaning almost painfully under the pressure of his dark magic.

Finally, the seal exploded, and a shower of red light fell like floating feathers to the floor of the bar.

"Heh." Voldemort sneered, passing his long, boney fingers through the gaping hole, into the crisp fall air of the untainted forest of so many years ago. "And before long, I won't be the only one with the ability to cross through time."

The wicked laugh of a man lost echoed through the shadows of two worlds.

* * *

The school was, as was expected, in an uproar over the news of the minister. The dementors were not as much of a concern, although some of the 5th, 6th, and 7th years shuddered with the memory of their presence at the school four years ago, and others worriedly pondered the whereabouts of several escaped prisoners. However, the panic was had noticeably ebbed by early November, and moods were considerably improved amongst those in the Advanced DADA class once Mr. A began intensive lessons on the Patronus charm.

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. A asked skeptically, a thick brow raised at a sheepish looking, well-built wizard. "Is a date with Glinda Electra on your new fire-powered Ducati _really_ that strong enough of a visual for you to conjure up a proper patronus?"

The boy shrugged, a bashful smile creeping across his handsome face. "Maybe not, but it was fun to think about." The room giggled, and Mr. A's eyes twinkled humorously.

"Be that as it may, you need to dig a little deeper. And I want a set of good _memories_, not _mammaries. _Somehow, I find it hard to believe this event actually happened to you, but I could be wrong. It's happened before. Now, Harry! How's it going over there?"

Mr. A strode over to the center of the room, where Harry and Hermione stood before a large trunk of miscellaneous objects, a water pitcher and bowl of chocolate ready on the table beside him. After the class had gotten the general gist of the Patronus charm, Mr. A had entrusted the running of the class to Harry (alongside Ron and Hermione), while going over meditation exercises and readings with Kagome in his office. She, herself, was pouring over a large essay on several difficult sutras and their potency, while Mr. A had emerged from his office to check up on the class's progress.

Harry was doing an applaudable job as student teacher, and his classmates were learning at a pace steady enough so that each student could have about three tries with a transfigured dementor. He worked exceptionally well with Ron and Hermione, with whom he and Mr. A had been working on the Patronus charm for a while before. Hermione stood over the junk-trunk, and performed the extremely advanced task of transfiguring each one into a dementor, while Ron stood guard, ready with willing (and quivering) num-chucks in case a student freaked out in the face of the foul creature.

"Not bad, Mr. A." Harry smiled, cracking his neck. "Everybody seems to have a few good memories."

Mr. A nodded. "Everybody does. Alright, we still gotta few more minutes, but I think yooz guys have worked hard enough so that you can take off a bit early today, okay?" Thankful murmurs rippled throughout the room, as students scrambled for their things and took off, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone in the room with Mr. A.

"So," Ron said, looking around the room at nothing in particular. "How's Kags doing?"

"I'm done!" Kagome's cheerful voice tinkled through the doorway to the office. "I've memorized these four sutras...I'm going to try the rest for homework." Harry smiled at her satisfied expression as she stuffed her books and papers into the ruddy, yellow rucksack at her side.

"Good. Did you work on that protective barrier?" Mr. A asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah...but it's kind of...hard. I'm going to need to work on that a little more."

"Yeah, be sure to do that. It's your job to protect the jewel, and now that it's joined with your blood, you'll need that spell. I know I'm repeating myself, but I don't want you letting your guard down."

"Keh. Damn wench never puts any guard up, that's the problem." Inu-Yasha sauntered into the room to Kagome's side. "She didn't have me around, she couldn't last a day."

Kagome huffed. "Oh, _really_? I'll have you know I lasted _perfectly_ fine those 6 months without you."

"Yeah, yeah...right in the cushy comfort of your own home. Big deal!" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been, Inu-Yasha?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the top of the trunk. "We haven't seen you since you took off yesterday afternoon."

Ron frowned. "Yeah, you did that a few weeks ago, too...where do you go off on your own? You've done it at least once every month...you don't even show up in the boys dorm to sleep. Or, lounge...whatever you do on that window sill."

"I don't owe you any answers! Quit pryin', will you? It's none of your business." Inu-Yasha scoffed sorely, quickly avoiding the subject. Ron, having grown up with many brothers of his own, sensed that he had somewhere struck gold in finding a sensitive spot on Inu-Yasha, and couldn't resist the urge to goad him further.

"What's a matter, Inu-Yasha? Is there something you're...trying to _hide_ from us?"

Inu-Yasha gave a slight start and recoiled. "I...I don't know what you're talking about! Now lay off!"

Harry found this too much to hold back from, and joined Ron. "I understand. Ron, let's not antagonize him any further. It's obviously something of a more, _'personal_'' nature. But, Inu-Yasha, I just want you to know that you don't have to hide it from us! Taking a fancy to wearing female undergarments is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Why, I have a slightly large cousin who secretly buys plus-size—"

"Wh-WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU INSINUATING!"

Ron barely concealed a smirk. "Ah—of course. We'll keep hush-hush about it for you, but if you're going to steal Kagome's panties, _do_ learn to be a bit more discreet about it! She might catch on." Kagome's cheeks flushed bright crimson, and it was all she and Hermione could do not to burst out in an uncontrollable fit of giggles, as the ashen-faced hanyou flailed his arms about, tossing his wig askew and nearly exploding with denial.

"J-JUST...SHUT THE HELL UP! THE NEW MOON'S GOT _NOTHIN' _TO DO WITH KAGOME'S PANTIES!"

Ron gasped. "But—no! You wouldn't stoop...not..._Professor McGonagall's?" _Ron's expression of utter and sincere horror was enough to break the group's self-control, and they released a resounding echo of laughter, as Inu-Yasha wrinkled his nose in disbelief. Mr. A simply shook his head and waved the group away, locking himself in his office once more.

After the hysterics had died down, the five left the DADA classroom, the remnants of their merriment still fresh on their smiling faces. "But seriously, Inu-Yasha," Hermione said finally. "Where _do_ you go? What's it have to do with the new moon?"

Inu-Yasha held up his sullen face, jaw locked and eyes set straight ahead. Kagome looked at him, and then at Hermione. "It's nothing, really, Hermione. Inu-Yasha just doesn't want to talk about it."

Ron snickered. "New moon, eh? So, since you're kind of like a werewolf right now, does that mean you go human?" He never even saw it coming as Inu-Yasha grabbed his collar, and leaned his face in menacingly close to his.

"Call me a wolf one more time."

The danger in his words promptly silenced Ron, and Inu-Yasha set him down rigidly. The group continued, and Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry. "Do you think he was madder about the wolf- or the human-part?"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

* * *

**Heh. That's all for now:D Kapitan Nemo**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Don't ask, I don't own 'em.

_RECAP: "Call me a wolf one more time." _

_The danger in his words promptly silenced Ron, and Inu-Yasha set him down rigidly. The group continued, and Ron leaned over to whisper to Harry. "Do you think he was madder about the wolf- or the human-part?"_

"_I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The sky was a turbulent, yellow-mocha color, and the villainous collection of clouds did not bode well for the Quidditch game scheduled for that afternoon. Angry, swollen puffs of light purple cumulonimbus seemed about to burst in pouring release at any moment's notice, and there was an ominous, crisp stillness that hung in the air like a suffocating blanket. Harry swung his Firebolt anxiously, and cursed.

"Of course, with everything else going so well, why should Quidditch be any different?"

"OY, HARRY!" Harry turned at the feminine voice, and smiled slightly to see Ginny Weasley running towards him, broomstick and a thermos containing hot chocolate in both of her gloved hands. Her pretty face was flushed from the chill in the air, and a pert, auburn ponytail swung spiritedly from beneath her woolen cap.

She panted slightly as she greeted him on the field. "What's your call on the weather? Do you think it'll hold up?"

Harry sighed forlornly, fiddling with his glasses. "I don't know...it's doubtful. I wish they'd let us call it off on account of the conditions; there's no way it'd be fit to play in once the rain comes..."

"What's the matter, Potter? You trying to get out of playing the game? Could it be that you're afraid of the competition?" Harry grimaced as Draco's voice whined in his ear, a loathsome, persistent, unswattable gnat.

"You wish, Malfoy." Ginny fairly snarled at the Slytherin who dared offend her captain and friend. "It would a blessing for you to put off another agonizing defeat."

Draco looked at her reproachfully. "I could be wrong, but I don't think I was talking to you. No, in fact, I know I wasn't...I try not to make it a habit of consorting with those who are beneath my...station."

Another distasteful grunt was heard behind Malfoy, as Hermione, Kagome, Ron, and Inu-Yasha stepped onto the field. "I didn't know there _was _a station so far down as to be below _your's_, Malfoy." Hermione quipped, dismissing him with a derisive snort. Malfoy's eyes glinted at the new arrivals.

"Well, well...if it isn't the little mudblood, come to defend the weak once more. How heroic...I'd start keeping an eye out for myself if I were you. We all know who the Dark Lord will go after first..._after_ our dear lady priestess, of course." Malfoy barely had a chance to laugh before he was hoisted up by the scruff of his neck, his shoes dangling a foot above the ground, fearful aqua eyes meeting bright, slightly golden, hazel eyes.

"Malfoy, is it? I don't believe we've met. Oh, but there _was_ that one time...weren't _you_ the one who brought Kagome to Naraku?" Inu-Yasha ran his tongue across an unforgiving pair of pearly white fangs. "And you, a human, insulting another on account of her blood? I suggest you apologize to both Hermione and Kagome. Or else, this 'kid's-itch' game _will_ be called, and not because of the weather." Inu-Yasha's eyes had begun to slip from their disguised hazel to a slightly scarlet hue, and his grip tightened on Malfoy's constricting throat. He smirked, reveling in the boy's pleasantly fragrant fear of him.

"Gaa-aack, cack, hic...le–et me...nghh...go...! Cack..." Malfoy began to choke and cough.

"Inu-Yasha, put him down! He's just trying to be spiteful." Kagome scolded, her eyes lighting up in warning.

Inu-Yasha ignored her. "Uh-uh-uh...I don't think that sounded _quite _like an apology to me. Care to try again?" Inu-Yasha inhaled sharply as the scent of his captive's blood spiked the air ever-so-slightly, the increased pressure of his fingers indenting Malfoy's ivory flesh, his face quickly turning to a violet-blue.

"I—I'm----sor...nghh, hack..."

"Mm? What was that?" Inu-Yasha's grin was evil, at the very least, and his sadistic pleasure was reflected quite devilishly on both Ron and Harry's faces. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"Inu-Yasha, put him _down!_" Kagome's face was angry, torn between the satisfaction of 'sitting' him, and the repercussions Malfoy would face as a result of his current position before Inu-Yasha's body.

"Cack...I'm...I'm SORRY!"

With a less-than-delicate crash, Malfoy was sent to the ground in a clumsy plop. He clutched his throat, tiny rivulets of blood trickling from the shallow puncture marks on his neck where Inu-Yasha's claws had been. Kagome moved to his side and patted his back soothingly as he coughed and sputtered, casting a scathing glance in Inu-Yasha's direction. "What?" He shrugged, remorselessly. "He had the same annoying eyes as that mangy wolf...only this weakling's not as fun to beat up."

Collecting himself, Malfoy shoved Kagome away from him, and ran a fair distance away from the group. "You better watch yourself!" He shouted. "When my father hears about this..."

"Yeah, your mother!" Inu-Yasha cackled, giving a start as if to chase after the boy, who responded by high-tailing it right on off the field. Ron, Ginny, and Harry laughed merrily, and Hermione tried desperately to cover up the sheepish smile creeping across her face. Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha, but her eyes softened as he tossed her a disarming smile. She walked beside him, playfully punching his side.

The game was fairly uneventful in the beginning, but for Kagome and Inu-Yasha's amazement at the players and strategies. For the two, it was refreshing to have an experience that was new for both of them, quite unlike the fright and surprise that often seized Kagome in feudal era, and the curious, often distrusting manner with which Inu-Yasha would respond in contemporary Japan.

For Hermione, it was amusing to see her two friends reduced to states of childlike awe, their eyes struggling to keep up with the whipping movements of several different balls.

"So, let me get this straight..." Kagome said, her eyes never leaving the players' movements. "These guys have to get the ball in the other team's hoop, right?"

"Correct." Hermione said surely. To make up for her lack of finesse on the field, she had made quite sure to memorize every rule and guideline in the Quidditch manual.

"...And, those guys have to knock those floating bowling balls into the opponents, right?" Kagome asked, grimacing as one of the Slytherin players was socked in the gut by said bowling ball (and hissing at Inu-Yasha to stop cheering).

"Uh-huh..."

"Good. So, Harry—and Malfoy----have to go after that, um, what was it called?"

"The snitch—come on, you sunova—! He was open! He was open!" Inu-Yasha screamed madly at the players, answering for Hermione.

"Right, the snitch...and then, the game ends?" Hermione nodded, and Kagome bit her lip, once more devoting her full, undivided attention to the game.

Gryffindor was winning, as usual, but by a close amount of points. The Slytherin players had considerably gotten stronger, and had it not been for Ginny's insurmountable agility, the Gryffindors might not have had so high a score. It was a tough match, and still, the snitch was nowhere to be found.

Harry floated listlessly in the air, the deep grey of the clouds making him drowsy. His eyes were constantly scanning the heavens for any flicker of gold, and he kept an alert lookout for Malfoy, and any unseemly actions he might take. But it seemed that not much of anything was going to happen at any time soon, and it was all Harry could do to keep from sinking into a fitful slumber atop his Firebolt. The snitch was taking an unusually long time to show itself, even in weather conditions such as these.

Suddenly, he saw it.

An unmistakable flash of metallic whirred around, just twenty feet below him, and far enough away from Malfoy that he had yet to spot it. With practiced ease, Harry sank into the air like a hot knife through butter, plummeting towards the squirming, yellow orb.

The snitch was very nearly in his gloved hand, when it whirred away, bobbing petulantly before him. Harry steadily moved after it, following it further out of the field, the ever-elusive snitch always hanging _just_ out of reach.

Harry spotted movement out of the corner of his left eye, and saw that Malfoy had at last spotted the snitch. Almost responding to the other seeker's notice, the snitch took flight, fleeing from both Harry and Draco.

Harry gripped his broom fervently and chased after the snitch, which was slowly disappearing in the horizon. He looked to his left as Malfoy came up on his rear, gaining on his speed.

"Thought you could outfly me, eh, Potter?" Malfoy snickered, coming up to meet his side. "Well, let's see if your Firebolt can top my Nimbus Platinum!" Malfoy sped up, slightly passing Harry. Harry tightened his hold, and increased his speed so that he was flying just two feet ahead of Malfoy. The Firebolt still had quite enough horsepower so that it could tap into speeds that bridged on breaking the sound barrier, but Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to test his piloting prowess at that time.

In another few minutes, maybe.

Both Harry and Malfoy were already soaring at a breakneck pace, trailing just behind the snitch and leaving the field far off in the distance, when the orb suddenly zoomed off ahead, leaving a trail of gold dust in its wake.

Neither of them wanted to go further, but they didn't _dare_ back down. Harry pressed forth hard, the Firebolt blazing magnificently through the sky, and Malfoy struggled to keep his Nimbus Platinum under control. He started gaining a few feet ahead of Harry, who in turn, took to the air like a comet, reaching just ahead of the Nimbus. Countless minutes of unmatched speed passed by the two, and it had been around twenty-five minutes of non-stop racing before either notices that they were far away from the green fields that surrounded Hogwarts.

Once more, that fleeting gold flicker caught Harry's eye.

Clenching his teeth and holding onto the Firebolt for dear life, Harry zipped away, finally leaving a panting, furious Malfoy behind, screaming madly at his broomstick.

"Heh..." Harry chuckled, glad to have ditched the blonde wizard. He resumed his focus on the snitch, and took care to follow it closely, chasing after it through the clouds.

Without warning, the snitch slowed to a halt, nearly sending Harry off his broomstick. Harry whipped around, his hand reaching out and immediately closing his fingers around his golden prize.

Smiling contentedly, Harry was about to return to the field when he noticed a distant blur out of the corner of his eye.

But as soon as he turned around to face the blur, his world went dark.

* * *

"Kagome, can you see Harry?" Hermione squinted, searching through the light drizzle that had begun to pepper the field. "He's been gone for quite a while."

Kagome looked around. "No, I don't remember seeing him around..." Her grey-blue eyes scanned the area closely, trying to locate the familiar thatch of ebony hair and glasses. "Malfoy's gone, too."

"Well, that can't be good," Hermione huffed.

"They're both gone." Inu-Yasha said, his nostrils twitching. "The rain's making it too hard to smell for sure, but I haven't been able to detect either of their scents for over an hour...and I've got a pretty good sniff range."

"_AND, SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN, RACING AHEAD OF GRYFFINDOR BY A SOLID 24 POINTS!"_ The crowd surrounding Hermione, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome groaned in frustration. The match had been neck-and-neck for almost three hours, and both sides were growing more exhausted with every minute that passed. The spectators murmured curiously, wondering to where the seekers had flown off.

"Say, you don't think..." Kagome began worriedly. "...That maybe Malfoy tried to start something with Harry, out-of-range?"

Hermione bit her lip pensively.

"He can try all he wants, doesn't mean he's gonna get anywhere." Inu-Yasha frowned, his nostrils flaring. "You said the kid survived one of Naraku's attacks, right? Well, if he's as strong as everybody says he is, then that wimp can't do too much damage. Still," Inu-Yasha began to sniff the air in earnest. "They've been gone for a while."

Kagome looked at him apprehensively. "Do you think we should go after them?"

A bright bolt of lightning struck the ground just outside the field, causing a collective jump from those in the stands. A booming bullhorn sounded, signaling a break in the game, as the rain began to come down with the force of a waterfall. _"THE QUIDDITCH GAME HAS HEREBY BEEN CANCELLED! IT WILL BE RESUMED ON A LATER DATE; WILL ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY PLEASE GO BACK INSIDE THE SCHOOL AT ONCE. I REPEAT; WILL ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY **PLEASE** GO BACK INSIDE THE SCHOOL!"_ The speaker needn't have made the demand twice, students and faculty alike were rushing ardently to the security of the warmth that lay inside the building.

Kagome touched Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "Inu-Yasha, something's wrong...I can feel it!"

"Oy, you guys seen Harry anywhere!" Hermione looked to her left at Ron and Ginny, hovering on their broomsticks high above the stands.

"No! He hasn't even been in the game for over an hour!" Hermione wrung her hands in anxiety. The five were nearly alone in the stands, the other players and spectators already having made their way to dry safety. "Malfoy, too! I don't want to leave Harry alone, when we don't even know what happened..."

Inu-Yasha, meanwhile, had doffed the wig and outermost garments of his disguise, shaking his hair out and rolling up his sleeves, taking a few buttons off in the process. He bent down slightly before Kagome. "Get on."

The others watched as Inu-Yasha held firmly onto Kagome's legs as they wrapped around his waist, her arms reaching over his shoulders in their comfortable piggy-back position. "You're not—you don't actually plan on going out there, do you?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione frowned likewise. "You said it was raining too hard for you to smell anything! How can you hope to find him?"

"Keh," Inu-Yasha snorted arrogantly. "I never said I _couldn't_ smell anything, I said it was _difficult_. That's a big enough difference for me. There's something wrong here, and I'm not about to get surprised by it later on." He was about to take Kagome down the long flight of stands, when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait," she said, and she gestured for Ron to move closer. "We're going with you."

Ron looked at the determined witch with bulbous eyes. "W-what!"

Hermione frowned as she put her foot over his broomstick, taking a seat behind him and wrapping her arms gently (if not a little boldly) around his waist. "Our best friend's out there, Ron, and you're honestly thinking of leaving him without knowing how he is!"

"That's not what I meant!" Ron's face lit up in a brilliant magenta blush, noting the closeness of him and Hermione. "It's just...you, my broomstick...why don't you go with Ginny?"

Hermione's eyes glowed irately, and faded slightly in masked pain. She gritted her teeth, and relaxed her grip on his waist slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it offended you so much to have to share a broom with me!"

Ron shook his head fervently. "NO! Arg...that's _not_ what I meant, Hermione..." If it were possible, Ron's face became even redder. "It's just...it's hard enough for me to concentrate with the rain...now that you're right be–" Hermione stared at him, the realization of his words' meaning causing a slow blush to warm her soft face. She contained a shy smile, and looked down, embarrassed. An awkward silence lay thick around the group.

"Oh, why don't you two just share a hard snog and get it over with?" Ginny said in exasperation. "I swear, the sexual tension between you two has been brewing a tempest for the past seven years...you're going to explode if you try to hold your feelings in any longer!"

"G-GINNY!" Ron sputtered, his entire head and neck a bright fuschia.

"WELL. Sorry to interrupt your little love-fest," Inu-Yasha snickered slightly. "But we've got a job to do. You coming along?" He looked expectantly at Ginny, who nodded. "Alright then."

Scaring the wits out of his other companions (but for Kagome), Inu-Yasha leapt down from the stands to the ground. The two broomsticks sank down to a lower altitude, watching as the hanyou strained to sort out the muddled scents in the rain-washed air. After a minute, demon and priestess set off, their three companions close behind, in determined search for their lost friend.

* * *

**Ooo...what fate awaits this beloved main character? Well, he hasn't been sold to a prostitution ring where they specialize in fine young quidditch-players with bright green eyes and lightning-bolt shaped scars on their foreheads, so you can release that breath you've been holding. Go ahead. - Kapitan Nemo :D**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I AM POOR. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME. PLEASE DON'T SUE. IT WILL MAKE ME CRY.

_RECAP: "WELL. Sorry to interrupt your little love-fest," Inu-Yasha snickered slightly. "But we've got a job to do. You coming along?" He looked expectantly at Ginny, who nodded. "Alright then." _

_Scaring the wits out of his other companions (but for Kagome), Inu-Yasha leapt down from the stands to the ground. The two broomsticks sank down to a lower altitude, watching as the hanyou strained to sort out the muddled scents in the rain-washed air. After a minute, demon and priestess set off, their three companions close behind, in determined search for their lost friend. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was dark.

His body ached, and the darkness that surrounded him was all he could understand at first. A thick, cloying, penetrating darkness, that seemed to envelope his insides and freeze them, causing them to crack beneath the pressure of the relentless ice.

It was a while before he realized he could move his limbs, but he was quick to find out that movement was _not_ in his body's best interest. The slightest motion caused his head to pound in pain, and the moisture that wrapped his body shocked his hypersensitive flesh with sensations that both froze and scalded.

Harry groaned, seeking release from this agonizing prison of blackness.

He opened his eyes.

The blackness remained, and for a moment, Harry wondered if maybe his eyes were still closed, when the darkness lifted slightly to reveal shadowy images of where he was. A stiff, dirt floor lay beneath him, cold and rough against his cheek. The walls...rocky, mossy...was he in a cave?

Fighting the pain that threatened to rip his muscles apart, Harry made to sit up, panting and grimacing with the effort. Stretching out his legs in a sitting position, he leaned against the continuation of stone wall at his back.

His eyes began to completely adjust to the dark, and they settled on the dim glow at the far end of the cave. 'The opening...'

His body was cold and wet from the rain. 'Wait...rain? When was it raining?' Harry blinked a few times, trying to recover his thoughts through the pounding in his brain.

'Oh, that's right...I was playing Quidditch. Malfoy...and I were...we were racing, weren't we?' Harry looked around, the pain slowly ebbing. 'Wait, where's my firebolt?' He ran his hands across the rough surface of the ground, and began to fix himself into a kneeling position when a sharp pain stopped him. Gingerly removing his glasses, Harry raised a gloved hand up to the side of his head, and noticed a cut that had been bleeding for a while. 'Great...just what I need. Another incriminating scar on my forehead. At this rate, I'll never be able to grow out my bangs...'

Shaking his head slightly, he looked around once more. "Alright. Where am I?"

"_Sueni...you're awake." _Harry gave a start and immediately gripped his wand, directing it to the source of the foreign tongue that resonated through the cave. The source of the voice immediately shifted to Harry's back in a blur of impossible speed, and gripped Harry's wand arm with incredible strength that made Harry gasp, attempting to wrench away his captive appendage. _"Dousa no bakabakashii..."_ the voice sneered, the masculine, icy tones rippling through the ear and ringing softly in Harry's ears. Although he couldn't understand the language the voice spoke, he knew enough what the words meant.

"Alright, just who are you, and where am I?" Harry croaked, the onset of a cold afflicting his vocal chords.

The man swiftly kicked in the crooks of Harry's knees, forcing him to sit down, and released his hold on Harry's arm. He turned, and began to gather small chops of wood into a pile at the center of the cave. "_What are you trying to say? Quit mumbling, I can't make sense of your scratchy words."_ He said, and began rubbing two sticks together at an amazing speed, until the first whispers of smoke began to unfurl between them.

"What are you trying to say? Quit talking like I can make sense of your foreign words!" Harry scolded, his amusement with the Man's boy-scout-trick wearing thin. Impatiently, he brought his wand forward, lighting up a fire that crackled beautifully above the woodpile, illuminating the cave and bringing instant warmth to Harry's frigid hands, held out to thaw.

The man rose immediately, dropping his sticks and looking at Harry inquisitively. "_Nan deshita ka? Just who the hell are you?" _Harry looked up at the curious man, getting a good view as his features lit up.

Physically, the man looked just as Harry expected. Tall, for one. Muscular, for another. However, he was surprisingly slim and donned garments of a very unusual style—his feet were bare, but his shins, shoulders, forearms, and torso to mid-thigh were covered by fur pelts. On his chest, he bore a plate of silver and black armor, along which a long raven ponytail swept from above the man's fur headband.

Harry looked up and found eyes of a shocking ice-blue staring him down, a bronzed, strong face frowning at him. The man couldn't be more than a few years his senior, Harry initially assumed, but thought twice once he laid eyes on the abnormal point in the man's ears...

Sitting back, Harry sighed. "Well, I guess it's pointless to try and talk to you about anything, seeing as neither of us can understand what the other is saying. Ugh, that's just great. This weird blur attacks me in the middle of the Quidditch game, and now I'm stuck in the rain without my broomstick, in a cave with some weird dem—" Harry stopped abruptly, and looked up at the stranger. "—_demon_ guy...Demon? Oh, God..."

The man looked at Harry, still wary of the magic his wand emitted. "_I still don't have a clue as to what the hell you're trying to say. I don't even know where in the world I am...I can't still be in Musashi. But what I do know is that you smell like Kagome, so you better start talking like I can understand you, or that knockdown I gave you in the air will look like a stumble on the road."_

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait—what? Kagome? How do you know Kagome? You can't really be..."

The man cast a lupine leer at Harry, growling softly. "_Now, there's something we can both relate to...alright, you're gonna take me to her. **You**, take **me**— "_ The man made gestures with a clawed finger at Harry and himself, "_To **Kagome**." _

Harry eyed the smitten look in the man's eye suspiciously. Obviously, the stranger held some sort of reverence for the his friend, so he couldn't be all that bad...he shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait...Are you—" Harry pointed to the man's chest, "—_Youkai?"_

The man pulled his lips back in a wolfish sneer. "_Yeah, now you got it." _He pointed to his chest. _"Ouji no Ookami youkai. **Kouga**." _He then smacked Harry's chest, next to the wand he held in his hand. He looked at him expectantly.

Harry thought a bit, deliberating over whether or not the youkai was trustworthy. He decided to go with his better judgement. "Uh, Harry." He put his own hand to his chest. "**HA-RRY.** I. Am. A. Wiz. Ard. My. Name. Is. **HARRRR-Y.**" He pointed to Kouga, and said; "**Koh-gah?**"

Kouga nodded, rolling his eyes. "_Yeah, yeah. **Koooh**-**gah**. Alright, **Hal-lee**, where's **Kagome**?" _

Harry looked around, thinking of a means of transportation, now that his broom was M.I.A. "Oh, well...I guess we're gonna have to walk it." Harry walked towards the cave's entrance, but wrinkled his nose at the rain. He turned to Kouga. "Uh...the rain's coming down pretty bad. We should wait a whi—oof!" Before Harry could say "Influenza," he had the wind nearly knocked out of him as the wolf demon speedily grabbed him under an arm, and leapt up to a tree branch.

"_Doko wa **Kagome?**"_

Although hardly proficient in Japanese, Harry understood the gist of what Kouga had implied, and relented, pointing his wand in the direction of Hogwarts. _"Naviso Hogwarts."_ Immediately, a bright, crimson line of light shot out from the wand, illuminating a path through the trees. "Follow..." Harry pointed, "...for **Kagome**."

And without another word, Harry's stomach clenched once more as the wolf prince sloppily heaved his grumbling cargo through the downpour.

* * *

The mud spattered the legs of Inu-Yasha's tattered slacks as he skidded to an abrupt stop in the middle of the wood. He put one reassuring hand to the trembling arm on his shoulder, and the other to wipe his hair from his face as he stuck his nose up in the air, sniffling through the harsh wind. Kagome softly slid from his back, grimacing at the obvious lack of warmth.

"W-what is it-t, Inu-Yas-ss-ssha?" Kagome sputtered, teeth chattering against each other noisily.

"I smell something...there." Inu-Yasha moved down to the underbrush of a dripping berry bush. (That sentence looks like it'd be really fun to say out loud.) There, he pulled an object that had entangled itself in the branches.

Kagome gasped. "Harry's broomstick!"

"Oy, you guys find anything!" Ron's voice harkened out from above the trees. The leaves suddenly rustled, signaling the descent of two broomsticks.

"Y-yeah..." Kagome muttered sickly. "This." She held out the Firebolt before the others, who looked at it with large eyes.

"Feh. Don't go freakin' out on me just yet, bitch. He's alive." Inu-Yasha snarled, grabbing the broom again and pressing his nose forcefully against the handle. He sneezed, and shook his head, droplets of water freeing themselves from his tangled tresses.

Ginny eyed him curiously. "How do you know?"

"Because," he said, bending down for Kagome once more. "He's been taken. And if there's one thing I know about mangey wolves who don't mind their own business, it's that they don't go five centuries out of their way just to get a snack." He leapt into the air, tossing the Firebolt to Ginny, and took off with a newfound determination.

Kagome thought for a moment as they soared through the rain, this time in the direction of the wind. "Wait—Inu-Yasha, you don't mean—"

"KaGOMEEE!"

In the blur of two seconds, Kagome was aware of three things. One, the comforting warmth of Inu-Yasha's back molded against her belly was immediately and rudely absent. Two, she was now surrounded in a startlingly familiar vice-like embrace, uncomfortably squishing her left breast impossibly close to her clavicle. Three, the mysterious, fast-falling silhouette of a boy as it tumbled out of her captor's careless grip.

She felt herself soaring down as well, albeit somewhat safe in the arms of her agile captor. Once they had hit solid ground, she looked up.

"Ehhh!"

"_Kagome, my love! I have come to take you back to my pack at last. It seems that Fate itself has directed me to you, seeing as I really had no idea where you were in the first place...I got lost, too. Still not too sure as to where I am...?"_ Kouga thought for a moment, wrapping his arms tighter around her frigid body.

"K-k-k-_Kouga-_kun!" Kagome sputtered.

"Hey, Kagome, this guy's been looking for you...at least, I think he has..." Harry mumbled, his body folded over where he had been unceremoniously dropped, and landed neatly stomach-down on Ginny's broom. Ginny helped heave him to a sitting position, straightening out his hair and uniform as they sank down to the safety of the earth.

"Uh, yeaahhh, he's—"

"Oy, you stupid piece of Wolf-crap! Get your filthy paws off Kagome!" Inu-Yasha violently swooped down before the miko, who was delicately struggling against the bear-hug that encased her.

"_What the hellza matter with you, mutt-face? You're speaking in tongues like that witch-boy, over there."_ Kouga sneered, holding Kagome ever tighter.

"Feh. Freak-ass weirdo-wolf, don't you understand Japanese? Get. Your. Paws. OFF HER!" Inu-Yasha yanked free his Tetsusaiga, and bared his fangs menacingly.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha, he _does_ understand Japanese! That's the problem! _You_ don't!" Kagome renewed her struggles against the persistent youkai in earnest.

"_Whatever...just because I don't know what the hell you're trying to say with all this mumbo-jumbo, doesn't mean I can't tell a threat when I hear one!"_ Kouga finally released Kagome with an affectionate nuzzle of her ear, and then bent his knees, circling the hanyou with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Oh, this is hopeless...Hermioneee!" Kagome called. Hermione and Ron swept down from the security of the tree branch where they had been curious spectators of the action, and Hermione gracefully whipped out her wand at Kouga.

Kouga looked at Hermione with an eyebrow arched. She raised her own two eyebrows in turn. "_Linguate Mutuus._"

Harry looked at Ginny stupidly. "Wish I thought of that..."

At once, Kouga leapt back, but not quick enough to escape the spell. He uncomfortably whined as his lupine vocal chords struggled to adjust to the change caused by the spell, and then projected his voice in an angry snarl. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Kagome sighed. "This is getting too weird..." She moved over to position herself between Kouga and Inu-Yasha. "Kouga-kun, allow me to introduce my friends, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. She put a spell on your voice so that we can _all_ understand you—you've already met Harry, so I imagine you know that they don't speak Japanese."

Kouga moved closer to Kagome, eliciting a growl from Inu-Yasha, who in turn stepped closer to her and put a protective arm around her front. "But, why? Where are we?"

"This is the present. You've somehow time-traveled...through...the..." Kagome trailed off. "...Oh, my, God..." She said faintly.

"The portal..." Ron finished.

Hermione pursed her lips. She looked at Harry, who had grabbed his broom and was now floating beside Ginny. "Kagome, get on Inu-Yasha._ Ko-gaku_, follow us. We have to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

Kagome practically jumped on Inu-Yasha's back as he was in mid-motion. "Come on, Kouga-kun! Follow us!" Kagome called.

"As if I'd leave you alone with this mutt in such a strange place!" He said, stirring up little whirlwinds as he took off after the group, leading the way and following the red trail leftover by Harry's wand before long.

They didn't even notice that the rain had stopped.

* * *

_Sueni _: "Finally," "At last"

_Dousa no bakabakashii_ : "Stupid Move"

_Nan deshita ka_ : "What was that?"

_Ouji no ookami youkai_ : "Prince of the Wolf Youkai"

_Doko wa Kagome_ : "Where is Kagome?"

_Ko-gaku_ : Just Hermione's interpretation of Kagome's way of saying "Kouga-kun." (-Kun, for those of you who don't know, is an honorific added to a young male's name as a means of respect, usually for a peer. Kagome uses it for Kouga as a means to distance herself from him politely—refusing to address him on a bolder, first-name basis.) She eventually realizes his name is just "Kouga."

**Thank Goodness. After some time of Writer's Block, I changed a bit of this around, and it worked. (I hope...?) Soooo...any thoughts on Kouga's appearance? Surprised, much? Gimme your feedback! 3 Kapitan Nemo**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: They're not mine.

_RECAP: __"As if I'd leave you alone with this mutt in such a strange place!" He said, stirring up little whirlwinds as he took off after the group, leading the way and following the red trail leftover by Harry's wand before long._

_They didn't even notice that the rain had stopped. _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"So, that's how it all came about. And now, we have to figure out how to _close_ the portal before something bad comes through it." Kagome sighed, handing the dried-off Kouga a cup of hot cocoa from inside Mr. A's office.

"Well, it looks like it's a little late for that, isn't it?" Inu-Yasha spat, venomously glaring at the wolf prince.

Kouga returned the gesture with fire in his eyes. "Back off, ya nasty piece of sh—"

"Unfortunately, Dog-boy's probably right." Mr. A said, taking out a pack of cigarettes (bewitched to be odorless) and smashing them against the palm of his hand. "I doubt that this guy's the first—or the last—youkai to come through the portal."

"Shouldn't we hear what Kouga's found out? I mean, it's been quite some time since the portal has been opened the first time. I figured that He-who—ah, I mean, V-Voldemort—has since destroyed Harry's seal, but what has been happening in the Feudal Era since then? How is it that the demons have been reawakened?" Hermione asked, curiously eying the feral youkai before her.

"Yeah...and how do we know that if—_Kouga_, is it?—came through, he was the only one? Couldn't there have been others? Like, _bad_ ones? Ones that could _hurt_ people?" Ron piped in his usual wary fashion.

"Never doubt my ability to tear you to pieces, human." Kouga sneered, clicking his claws against the tabletop. Ron gulped.

"Kouga-kun, be nice. Now, how did you cross the portal?" Kagome asked.

Kouga sat up, grasping Kagome's hands, and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's the power of love, Kagome."

Kagome chuckled awkwardly, her face becoming a dark crimson as the others looked, bearing varied expressions of incredulous amusement. Harry and Inu-Yasha, however, didn't feel quite so entertained.

Before any blood could be shed, Kagome delicately wrenched her hands free and lightly slapped Kouga's palms. "Now, none of that. I mean, how did you find the portal? How did you wake up? Didn't you turn into a..._wolf_...once the Jewel was purified?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head. "So _that's_ what happened..." He seemed to sort his thoughts out for a brief few seconds. "Well, I guess it was a long time ago, right after we fought Naraku, when suddenly, my pack and I just up and reverted to our animal forms. We were still together, so it didn't make much difference...but after a while, we started dying, like normal animals. I suppose that was when I realized, somehow, that things _were_ different. Although, I can't really make sense of so much...when you revert to your animal form, instinct begins to take over, and thoughts are minimal. So I remember living, and I remember dying, but I also remember living again...I just don't know _why_. It's like, we all had several lives, but they all blended in with each other. Everything always seemed to pick up where we left off, eventually continuing."

"Reincarnation..." Kagome said softly, realization dawning on her face. Kouga continued.

"Until that day. We could smell it in the air, like the calm before a storm. There was a great tremble in the earth, and then, we were youkai once more. And it was just like the past had been a dream...I could remember exactly what I had been doing before reverting to my animal-form as if it were only five minutes, instead of decades ago. In fact, had we not been able to detect the age in the plants and stones we knew so well, we wouldn't have believed that any time had passed.

"And then, I smelled it. _Your _blood, Kagome...and Naraku. I was confused, and mad as hell. Wasn't he supposed to die? The day we all of us turned into wolves was the day I was going to take you back from the half-breed, and claim you as my mate. With Naraku defeated, and the jewel complete, you were free of your bond to that pathetic dog, and could come mother my pups."

By this time, Inu-Yasha had had enough, and grabbed a furiously blushing Kagome around the torso behind his back. "Fat chance, Furball. Just 'cause the jewel's intact don't mean it's open-season on her ass."

"Kouga, I've told you time and time again, I'm too young to have children...or pups...whatever. I have a life of my own, and as flattered as I am, you need to direct these feelings of yours to someone who will return them." Kagome said gently, putting a steady, warm hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

Kouga looked past the hanyou, meeting Kagome's soft, grey eyes. "Don't worry, Kagome. I understand that this half-breed's all you know right now, and he's brainwashed you into thinking that way. Once I've defeated Naraku fully and completely, I'll show you what a _real_ youkai means when he pledges his love."

"ALRIGHT, let's move on. It's bad enough having to work in a school where hormones are raging amongst teenage witches and wizards...throw a few demons in the mix, and I think I'll have to retire." Mr. A stamped his cigarette out on the tin ashtray at his desk, breathing out as a curl of smoke trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "Okay. We know that the seal's been broken...sucks, but it's not as if we weren't expecting it. But now it's time to get Dumbledore and find out what he thinks. We're gonna have to move quickly, before Voldemort gathers up enough youkai to make an army."

"What do you have in mind, Mr. A?" Harry asked, adjusting the cold compress on his head.

"I'm going to send out some of the Aurors' best defenses and place them at the portal. For a device that massive, it would be impossible to stop it with some dinky seal again, so we're just going to have to guard it from the demons with as many fighters as possible."

"But—what about Vol, _Voldemort_? What if he comes back? He's powerful enough to kill them all!" Hermione said, her pretty brow scrunching up with fret.

"Well, I'm not saying the plan is fool-proof. But it'll have to suffice until Dumbledore exacts a direct route of action. And as for Voldemort, the Aurors are ready and willing to look danger in the eye—that's what they're trained for. Besides...Voldemort or no Voldemort, it's not like I'm sending in students from the DADA class. These are highly-trained professionals."

"Keh. Trained in what?" Inu-Yasha said skeptically. "Magic's all well and good for a few youkai. But bring in a whole slew of higher grade demons, and I don't care how many magicians you got by the portal. It'll be a slaughterhouse." He paced around, scratching his chin pensively. "You'll need someone with a little more muscle to handle that."

All eyes centered on the newest member of their group. Kouga looked up, his shoulders tensing at the sudden attention. "And just why should I help all you out?"

Kagome gave her best puppy-eyed pout in his direction. "Kouga, the more youkai that come through the portal, the better chance Naraku has at winning."

Kouga moved uncomfortably. "Well, yeah, I guess that's true." He thought for a moment. "But I can't make any promises about turning away a member of my pack. Where _my_ wolves are concerned, they're under _my_ protection." He sniffed. "And I'm _not_ gonna have any weak human giving me orders. _I_ call the shots." He rose, muscles rippling in the dim lamplight. (When asked later, both Ginny and Hermione adamantly refused having had to grab their handkerchiefs to wipe up the drool that had drizzled down their chins.)

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I haven't eaten. This era have any decent hunting grounds?" He asked, lazily flexing his sinewy arms.

"Better. We have the dining hall." Ron said, his own stomach growling obnoxiously. "And I'm hungry like the wolf."

(A collective groan resonated throughout the office, as the group all trailed out of the room for dinner.)

* * *

"So that's basically what's goin' down, Albus." Mr. A said to the wise old face, peering through the flames of the lit fire in his office. "I have several Aurors standing watch at the portal, and every three hours, one comes by to give me an update. This Kouga guy stands guard as well, and although I don't know much about him, I have a gut feeling he's trustworthy. At least if it's to thwart Voldemort."

"Or please the priestess." Professor Dumbledore said, the ash of his brow wrinkling pensively. "I just hope he doesn't get too in the mood for a midnight snack, or else he'll be staving off the demons solo."

"Apparently, it's not the right season for human flesh. He says he prefers the spring; right now, we're too gamey."

"So I've heard. Not that I've ever tried it myself, of course...when I said humanitarian, I meant...well, never mind. How are the children doing?"

Mr. A snorted. "You mean the seventeen-year-old's preparing for what could be the greatest battle on Earth, and maybe even graduation?" Mr. A's smile faded a little. "They're doing...well. Surprisingly well...using spells and perfecting techniques most serious Aurors have trouble with. And they're keepin' up good spirits, too."

"Yes, well...that group has been through a lot."

"Especially Potter." Mr. A sighed. "Geez...those kids...they're great, but, they shouldn't have to be, y'know? At their age...at _any _age...it's just..."

"I find that when I concentrate too much on the steps I have just stumbled over, I end up falling down altogether." Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "And at my age, falling is a luxury this sack of bones can ill afford."

"At both our ages. I'm gettin' old, here. This job's making me old...I had it easier as an Auror at the DACB." He sighed once more. "But I guess you gotta move with the times."

"And these are dark times indeed. But as enjoyable as I find our little fireside chats, my back is cramped, Brunhilde is expecting me in the council room in a short while, so we better make this quick." The flames flourished as Professor Dumbledore shifted his position. "Now, Voldemort's out there, and it is my fervent suspicion that he has been accumulating a conglomerate of followers, both human and otherwise."

"Yeah, the dementors were enough proof of that. You got any hunches as to where he plans to stage this battle?"

"Not much of one. My source says that Voldemort has given no hint as to where he will strike. But my guess is that he'll split his army up."

"Yeah. Yeah, you don't go through all that trouble to build a group to sit in one place. He's planning some serious damage."

"Of that, I have no doubt. Now, have you told Miss Higurashi about the portal?"

"The seal, you mean?" Mr. A sighed. "As long as Voldemort's around, using her blood to close up the well again will only draw things out...Voldemort's out for her blood, and as long as she's alive, he'll stop at nothing to get to her. And there's also the demons who've already come through—they're gonna have to go back somehow."

"I know. She needs to continue practicing her spiritual magic to keep herself protected. Until Voldemort makes his move, we'll all have to do our best to prepare for him." A rumble resonated through the fireplace. Dumbledore glanced up at Mr. A one last time in a silent fare-well, and his image instantly disintegrated into the log.

Mr. A flicked the scattered soot back into the hearth, and made a grab for his coat. "He's planning some serious, widespread damage, isn't he..."

* * *

As the days grew longer and ever colder, studies for the restless seniors of Hogwarts became ever more taxing. The tension of mid-terms and the foreboding events that lurked beyond the corner greatly affected the group in training against Voldemort and his army, and patience was wearing thin around the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. None could say who was having the hardest time dealing with the current state of affairs, but it was clear some people were feeling the stress of the season a bit more than most.

Hermione, who had often maintained a healthful figure, had begun to drop weight, and her brown hair was bushier than ever, framing her face set with dark circles for eyes. One of Ron's eyes bore a matching shade of navy and was swelled shut; the result of making one too many jokes about the overworked witch's haggard appearance.

Ginny, too, was suffering with the stress of 6th year SATs—Sorcerers' Arithmancy Tests. Her eyes, however, were constantly bugging out; a symptom of an addiction to _No-Doze_ _Joe_, a drink with the same flavor of coffee, but the effects of caffeine considerably magnified so that the drinker remains awake and disturbingly alert for up to ten days straight. Ginny was going on four.

"Pass the salt, will you, Harry?" Ron asked, an unusual pallor making his freckles stick out like the pox.

"Ron, you're a wizard. You _should_ be able to perform a simple _accio_ charm...For God's sake, we learned that our first year." Hermione snapped, not sparing him a glance from her 5 kg study guide.

Ron rolled his eye, grabbing at the salt in Harry's hand. "Looks like she's decided to match her personality with her looks today..."

Hermione tensed, but continued reading, muttering under her breath.

Harry shivered, as the air took on a sudden chill. "SO, Ginny...when's your SAT scheduled for?" Ginny whipped her head around.

"19:15intheupperwesttowerFridaytheseventeenthofDecemberrequiredmaterialsofthestudentsaretwonumberthirteenquillsblackinkwillbeprovidedlatearrivalswillnotbeadmittedsogetthereontimeorfacethehorrific—"

"Woah, woooah, slow down there!" Harry said, exchanging startled glances with Kagome. "Ginny, are you sure you're not taking too much of that study aide?"

"Imostcertainlyamnot. Thelabelsaystwosipsasneeded." Ginny whipped out a brightly decorated thermos and shoved it under Harry's nose. Harry looked at the label, then opened the top.

He shook the thermos, eyebrows raised. "Ginny...this is almost empty! How often have you been drinking this? It says it's supposed to keep you normal, not set you off like a hamster on speed!"

Ginny grabbed the thermos out of Harry's hands. "Itsaidclearlytotake'asneeded,'andwithalltheseexamsanddemonsandthedarklordI'vebeenneedingitabitmorethantheaveragepersonifthat'sperfectlyacceptabletoyouofcourse!"

Harry stared at her, blinked, then shook his head. "Whatever you say, Gins. But I think you might want to check out a 12-Step Program, or something...I think you're developing a problem."

"TheonlyproblemsIhavearewithexamsandtheDarkLordandtheDemons...andyoutooifyoudon'tgetoffmyback! YOU'REtheonewiththeproblem! You'renotthebossofme! Iam_not_developinganydependencyproblems!" On that note, Ginny saw her cue for a dramatic exit, and wheeled around, her auburn hair flipping pertly as she quickly downed the last of her _No-Doze Joe_.

"Well, at least she's on the first step...Denial's a pretty good start. A little far away, maybe..." Ron chortled lamely as he bit into his eggs. Suddenly, he sputtered, spraying yellow fragments all over Hermione's book. "Ugh! That's sugar!" He wiped his mouth. "Hermione! I _knew_ you were muttering something...that's gross!"

Hermione's eyes flashed, as she brushed her book off hastily. "Gross? _Gross!_ _You're_ the one who just spewed bits of chicken embryo all over my textbook! _Honestly_, Ron...if you'd only spend as much time studying as you do stuffing your face—"

"—or emptying it," Harry added, before quickly clamming up at identical glares being thrown his way.

"Well, _excuse me!_ Of course, if I took your advice, I might end up looking as old and boney as _you!_" Ron spat, taking a napkin and rubbing his tongue with it.

"_What did you just—!_ Ooh, you...!" Hermione whipped out her wand, and a bright light emanated from Ron's face. Hermione smirked humorlessly. "THERE. _That_ ought to teach you to comment on a girl's looks when she's under a lot of stress!" And with that, Hermione grabbed her small library and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron shook his head. "...Women. Huh, between my mother, my sister, and Hermione, Harry, I think I'm cursed."

Harry bit his tongue, as if desperately trying to suppress a chuckle. "Um...Ron? It looks like cranky females aren't the only things you're cursed with."

Ron frowned. "What?" Grabbing a silver goblet from the table, he peered into it to examine his reflection, which seemed to have aged a good seventy years. His once fire-engine-red hair had thinned and dimmed to a snow-white, and his skin sagged on his face, revealing gaunt cheekbones and liver spots. The fur of his bushy eyebrows nearly hindered his vision, and his wrinkles made him look like a photograph of him had been crumpled several times over. "..._Whaaaat!_ What the hell did she—oooh! I'm gonna get her...see if I don't!" And, following suit of both his sister and the object of his infection, Ron stormed off out of the Dining Hall.

"Just try not to brake a hip, Grandpa!" Harry called cheekily. He looked around at the table, and sighed.

"I wonder where Kagome is..."

"Inu-Yasha, I told you _why_ over and over again! Now back off, or you'll make me say it!" The raised voice that suddenly cut through the air, accompanied by the scent of lilac immediately answered Harry's question.

"Look, bitch, I don't see why you gotta study even _more_ than usual, especially on something so stupid!"

Through the window in the wall of the Dining Hall, Harry watched with interest as Kagome stomped through the courtyard, a disguised, frowning hanyou on her heels. The students had long since dismissed the mysteriously late entry of a Japanese wizard who seemed to know Kagome a little too well, and the cacophonous conversing between the two had become a ritual event.

Kagome whipped around in his face. "Stupid? _Stupid!_ _You're_ the only thing that's _stupid_ around here if you hate the idea of my wanting to protect myself the best I can is—"

"Bullshit, you needing to protect yourself. That's _my_ job! You never trust me enough until you actually get your ass in danger and I have to be the conquering hero, bailing you out all the time!"

"Well, maybe this time, I want to learn how to take care of _myself!_"

"Feh. You couldn't take care of yourself in a protective bubble. You're too emotional, you do dumb things and always attract danger, and your archery skills still don't amount to half of Kik...y...ou's..." The wind in Inu-Yasha's sails disappeared as quickly as air from a deflating balloon, as he trailed off, looking at the sudden fire that blazed in the Miko's cerulean eyes. "Uh...Kagome, I didn't really...mean—"

"**OSUWARI**!" Inu-Yasha face-planted into the snow-covered flower garden, sputtering and seething.

Kagome wasted no time in bolting back into the building, hoping to dash into an empty classroom where she could practice her sutras in peace. Harry quickly followed suit.

"Kagome, wait!" The dark-haired girl stopped short, turning around at the panting wizard. Harry slowed to a stop at her side. "Geez, you run fast."

She smiled. "That's what being chased by panther demons'll do to ya."

Harry grinned, rolling his eyes. "Mind if I join you?" Kagome shook her head, and they began walking down the hallway. Harry looked at her curiously. "You off to practice your Miko-magic?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah...I wanted to hurry, and find somewhere where I wouldn't be found by Inu-Yasha."

He snorted. "Can't he sniff you out?"

"Probably." She sighed. "It's just...he doesn't seem to understand. I trust him, I trust him completely. He's not the problem. It's the whole thing...this is the future! And it's even different from the future he's used to. The humans here are so different, forget guns! Magic? How's Inu-Yasha supposed to prepare himself for that?"

Harry shrugged reluctantly. "Well...he _has_ been watching us with our spells. I think he's beginning to get a decent grasp on what he's up against."

"But, what if decent isn't enough? How _can_ decent be enough with the Killing Curse around? It just seems that...there's so much more of a threat now, with Naraku...I mean Voldemort...Nort, whatever his name is."

Harry snickered, and then sighed. "Hey...I know your fears are real, and you're not alone." 'Of course, if dog-boy happens to somehow get zapped into _another_ time zone, I don't think I'd complain too much...' "I'm here for you, and Ron, and Hermione, and Ginny..."

Kagome stopped. "Thank you, Harry." She smiled, a real, genuine, breathtaking smile, that lit up her face and made her blue eyes shimmer with enough dazzling brilliance, it almost knocked Harry over. He breathed, and it took effort. "You all have been so kind to Inu-Yasha and me...and I know we can be a pretty high-maintenance pair, so...you have my sincere gratitude."

Harry blinked, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Uh..." 'Come on, Harry! Don't sound like a _complete_ jerk!' "Er, no problem."

Kagome smiled again, giggling softly. 'That smile...' Harry stared at her as she began to walk away, the warmth and brilliance that wrapped around him in an indescribably comfortable blanket slipping away with each step she took. He couldn't let her go.

"Kagome, wait!" She paused, turning at him, question shaping her expressive features. Harry gulped, and strode over to her, taking her hands in his.

"You're...you're...never. Never high-maintenance. You're not the one who should be grateful, _I'm_ grateful. Ah, that is to say, the moment you walked onto the train, and my scar...you...I...I knew, that, you were, that I'd—"

"Harry, slow down! You're not making any sense." Kagome said, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing makes sense..." Harry took a deep breath. "Look. I know your heart belongs to Inu-Yasha, but I...I am in..."

Suddenly, Mr. A whipped around the corner, running at the two. "HARRY! KAGOME! YOU NEED TO GET INTO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Kagome and Harry turned around, a matching set of startled glances on both of their faces. "An Auror just returned with, badly injured! Several demons have attacked on both sides of the portal, and more are coming through...I need to find Inu-Yasha! Get to my office, now! This school is in a lock-down!" And with that, Mr. A tore through the hallways, away from the Miko and Wizard.

Harry tightened his grip on Kagome's hands, as they ran through the hallways, and pushed past masses of students. They finally broke into Mr. A's office, the safest place to be at the moment, with several spells and protective bindings within the walls.

They panted, trying to catch their breath, hands still interlocked. Kagome looked down, noticing this, and tried to pull her hand away in embarrassment.

Only, Harry wouldn't let go.

"Kagome, I'm in love with you!"

And before she knew it, Kagome was being kissed.

* * *

**Woo! That was a doozy. Yeah, I'm thinking I might as well get this slow-moving fic in gear, so I hope a little bit of action encourages all you wonderfully faithful readers to continue reading! Thank you! OH—and P.S.; IY/Kag fans, please don't fret. Read on! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright. It's been taking me a bit long to update this fic, not because I haven't been writing it, but because has been a crazy freak-o about letting me upload and edit documents. So...if it's been a dreadful long while and no update, you might want to check out MediaMiner, although I try to refrain from updating on one site and not the other, so I'm not making any promises. But thank you so much for the feedback and reviews! I hope I don't disappoint. **

DISCLAIMER: Aww, do I _hafta?_

_RECAP: They panted, trying to catch their breath, hands still interlocked. Kagome looked down, noticing this, and tried to pull her hand away in embarrassment._

_Only, Harry wouldn't let go._

"_Kagome, I'm in love with you!" _

_And before she knew it, Kagome was being kissed._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The school was abuzz with unanswered questions. News of a sudden lock-down had all students in their respective common rooms, with the heads of each house there to take roll call. Hagrid was subbing for Professor McGonagall's place in the Gryffindor Common Room in light of her newly acquired position, and was at the moment, barking out the names of each student in his resonant boom of a voice.

For the time being, Hermione had discarded all hopes of getting any studying done, and Ron had temporarily forgiven Hermione for giving him liver spots at such a young age. "Oy, Hermione...have you seen where Harry went?" Ron said, looking around the room. "I haven't seen him since we were at the Dining Hall."

"Me neither," Hermione said, rubbing her temples. "I think Mr. A might have caught him just before news of the lock-down spread...I overheard him speaking with Hagrid, and Hagrid left his name out of the roll call. Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's, too."

"This can't be good," Ron said, scratching a wart on his cheek thoughtfully. "It's bound to be some business with the portal. I wonder if maybe that _Kouga_ guy really was all bark and no bite..."

"HeyguyshaveyouseenHarryanywhereordoesthelockdownhavesomethingtodowithhim?" Ginny seemed to pop out of nowhere, her head making jerky movements with each word she spoke.

"Er, no...we were just talking about that, actually."

"Kagome's not here, either. But she's probably with Inu-Yasha..."

"Oy, Ron! 'Ermione!" Hagrid's attempt at a whisper failed miserably, as everyone turned to look at him gesturing to the oddly haggard pair. (Ron delicately ignored the jeers about his current facial condition, giving Seamus and Dean only the slightest of Wedgie-Hexes.) "I think you two moit want ter come wit' me."

Ron and Hermione got up, following Hagrid out the door, who motioned for Ginny to follow him. "Neville, you keep an eye out 'ere, be roit back!" He said, shutting the painting/door behind him. "Now, I don't know exack-ly wass goin' on, but ye'll 'ave better luckaskin' Mr. A. Not supposed ter let you wander 'bout the school alone, but I can't exack-ly leave Neville alone wit' all the Gryffindors by himself. So best we move quickly, eh?"

It was all the Ron and Hermione could do to keep up with the five-feet strides Hagrid was taking, and the ten-steps-per-second pace of the intensely over-caffeinated Sixth Year in the lead.

They were nearly upon Mr. A's office, when they bumped into the man himself, alongside a rather bored-looking hanyou. "Ah, thanks Hagrid, I'll take it from here."

Hagrid nodded, and bounded off back in the direction of the common room.

Mr. A turned, facing the three students and the half demon. "Now, I don't have much time to explain, because Inu-Yasha and I need to be on our way, but Kouga and the Aurors who have been guarding the Portal have been attacked by a large amount of youkai, from middle- to upper-level demons on both sides. Some of the Aurors are dead, the rest, along with Kouga, are fighting to keep them back." Hermione and Ginny gasped.

Inu-Yasha,now freed of his Hogwarts disguise,looked at them, brow-raised. "If you're worried about fang-face, don't be. It'd take a lot more than just a bunch of cats and bugs to put down that stubborn ass."

"Right." Mr. A breathed. "Anyway, we knew this could happen sooner or later. It's just sooner than later...but it's not as if we haven't prepared. It won't be long before another group of demons is headed in the direction of the Ministry, and still more for Hogwarts, no doubt." Ron's wrinkled face drooped even more, leading Inu-Yasha to pause, wondering if Kagome's last _"Osuwari_" had made him fall asleep for yet another half-century.

"I've asked Inu-Yasha to go to the portal to help Kouga and the Aurors fend off the demons. He's our only hope, right now. As for you three, I need you in my office...mainly to make sure that Kagome doesn't try anything dumb once she figures out Inu-Yasha has gone out to hold the fort." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "But we gotta get going, so you stay in my office! That's the safest place for you to be!"

He began to stride away, but not before Inu-Yasha stopped in front of Hermione, taking his school jacket off. "Here," he said gruffly, pulling his red fire-rat haori out from underneath his clothes. "Give this to Kagome. Tell her I'll be back for it when I'm done."

And with that, he and Mr. A bolted out the doors of Hogwarts.

* * *

It was a strange sensation. The moment seemed to have ended before it had even begun, the warmth, the softness of his lips fluttering ever-so-briefly against her own. She didn't even have time to think about it, no time to back away, no time for just a "No, thank you," or a "I'm sorry."

So why then, did the next few seconds feel like they could run around eternity and back again?

Her hands tingled in his own, as he looked into her face, her eyes turned shyly down to the floor. No one spoke. The agonizing silence seemed to stretch his heart out to the very limits, and the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be flying with the force of an F18.

He could stand the silence no more.

"...I'm sorry! Um...would you...say something!" He blurted, still gripping her hand.

"...irst kiss..." Kagome mumbled faintly.

Harry frowned. "What? Didn't quite catch that...could say that again?"

Kagome cleared her throat, pulling her hand away gently. "That was, um...my first kiss..."

Harry looked at her dumbly. Then, his face erupted in a brilliantly pink blush. "Oh, blimey...I'm...I'm sorry..."

Kagome's face glowed even redder than Harry's. "Ah, that's...okay..."

Harry turned away self-consciously. His face scrunched up, fighting an inner battle with himself. Finally, he turned around again. "No, actually, I'm not sorry." Boldly, he reached for Kagome's face, and pulled her into another kiss, this one quite different from the one before. He cupped her cheek, closing his eyes and running one hand through her long, raven hair. He poured his entire heart in this kiss, a kiss of release from all the emotions he had been harboring for this girl from the first day he had seen her on the train. The respect for her after hearing her story. The common ground he found with her after seeing her cry. The need to protect her while watching her blood dribble through the cracks of the stone floor at Hogsmeade. The happiness he felt with every smile she put on his face.

Kagome's eyes went wide, her heart racing. 'No...' she thought, panicking inwardly. 'No...this isn't...Harry's my friend. I want...I want..._Inu-Yasha_..." Gently, but firmly, she pushed on Harry's chest, lowering her face in shame.

Harry groaned, his hands slipping down to her shoulders, which drooped sadly. "Kagome...?"

She whipped around, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" She whispered, breathing deeply. Harry was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry, Harry...I never meant to, I mean...I didn't ever think you..." She sniffled.

Harry sighed, and looked around him for a tissue. Spotting one on Mr. A's desk, he reached for one and handed it to Kagome from over her shoulder. Gingerly, she accepted it.

"It's just that...oh, Harry. I'm so flattered, truly I am! But...I can't. My heart...Inu-Yasha..."

Harry huffed, finally breaking his own silence. "Inu-Yasha this, Inu-Yasha that!" He stormed around, facing her. "Why? Why him? Wasn't he the one who caused you so much pain? Isn't he the reason why you get so upset? _We_ never fight, Kagome! Why him and not me!" He was yelling now, not at Kagome, but out of frustration cultivated through the past few months.

Kagome sighed, blowing her nose. "Harry, I—"

The door burst open suddenly, as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came stumbling into the office.

"Woah...are we interrupting something?" Ron said, noting Harry's advanced position on a tearful Kagome.

Kagome hastily wiped her eyes. "Um, no, not at all Ron...what happened to your face?" She said, unintentionally changing the subject.

Ron frowned curiously, and touched his cheek. "Oh! _That_." He growled, tossing a meaningful glare in Hermione's direction. "Yeah. SOMEONE decided to act just as heinous as she looks..."

Like a boomerang, Hermione returned Ron's glare right back at him with twice the venom. "I can show the rest of your body just how _heinous_ I can be, if that suits you, Ron." Ron rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. "Besides, I can't believe you actually forgot you looked like that."

"Would that I could forget _you_ looked like..._you!"_ Ron said, sticking his tongue out from a set of yellowed teeth that revealed themselves behind thin, papery lips.

"Oooh!" Hermione said, looking away. She turned her attention to Kagome, who was quite obviously avoiding Harry's eyes. "Kagome, is everything alright?"

Kagome looked at Hermione, an overly bright cheer in her voice. "What, me? Oh, I'm fine!" She said, plopping wearily onto the couch. "Now, tell me what you know about this lock-down. How's Kouga? Is he alright? How bad is it?"

Ginny finally quit toying antsily with an enchanted Rubix cube and made her presence known.

"Mr.AsaidthatsomeoftheAurorshavebeenkilledintheattackandthatKougaisdoinghisbesttofendthemoffandthey'resendingmoreAurorsontheway."

Kagome frowned, worry lining her brow. "Kouga-kun..." She thought for a moment, and then, as if making up her mind, resolutely stood up. "Alright. Where's Inu-Yasha?"

The other three exchanged uneasy looks. Kagome looked at each one of them expectantly. "Well?"

Ron cleared his throat. "He, ah–-um, he...he's with Hagrid."

Kagome arched her eyebrow. "Well, then I'm going to go see him."

"Noyoumusn'tbecauseMr.Asaidyouneededtobekeptsafeinhisoffice!" Ginny said, stepping in front of her, her height working to her advantage as she fairly towered above the shorter girl.

"That doesn't make any sense. Hogwarts is perfectly safe. This office is no different from any other room." She said, sidestepping Ginny, only to smack into Ron's chest.

"But, Mr. A said so! The whole school's in a lock-down...Inu-Yasha will be coming down here before you know it. He said so, himself!"

Kagome glared at him. "Well, then I'll just meet him halfway!" She moved to step behind Ron, who stepped along with her, not allowing her to pass. She tried the other way, and he repeated. Then, after faking moving one way, she quickly whirled around behind him, only this time to smack into Harry's chest, which has moved to further block her from the exit after her little dance with Ron. Kagome huffed, getting angry. "What _now_?"

Harry looked at her with intensity in his gaze. "Why can't you just stay her, Kagome? With us?" 'With me?' Harry asked, his bright green eyes wilting slightly.

Kagome's shoulders relaxed, compassionate sorrow filling her own set of blue. "Because that's what friends do, Harry. I have to see him." She put a tender hand on his shoulder, and gently moved him aside. And there, she met Hermione. Kagome sighed, ruefully chuckling. "Do you want to stop me, too?"

Hermione shook her head, and looked at Kagome. She spoke quietly. "You knew Inu-Yasha would be sent to help Kouga and the Aurors fight the demons?"

Kagome looked at her for a moment, and nodded. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from him."

Ron looked at her. "Then how come you're so calm about the whole thing?"

Kagome turned around, bestowing the group with a fearless, energetic smile, that conveyed to them all the true meaning of faith and bravery. "Because Inu-Yasha never loses! He's too proud for that." She laughed mischievously. "And he's not fighting alone." She turned for the door.

"Wait!" Hermione called. Kagome halted at the door, turning around expectantly. Hermione pulled the red haori out from underneath her jacket. "He told me to give you this. He said he'd be back for it when he was finished."

Kagome took the crimson covering, and held it to her chest. "Then I guess I'd better go return it to him." She looked around at her friends. "Well? Are you gonna try and stop me?"

A pregnant pause filled the room. It was Harry who finally spoke.

"No. We're coming with you."

There was a rustling in the corner, and four of them turned to see Ginny wrestling with the contents of a wooden trunk.

"Ifiguredwe'dneedsomearmamentsfordefenseinthefaceofrealdemonssopickouttheonesthatsuityoubestandthenwecanbeofftoHogsmeade!"

Ron blinked wearily. "Ginny, you really need to get help for that." He ran a tired hand over his withered face as he grabbed a pair of numchucks. "And Hermione, will you _please_ do something about this!" He said, pointing to his overgrown eyebrows.

After a compliant flash of a wand, the five of them quickly gathered their cloaks, brooms, and weapons, and tore down the hallway to the passageway that led to Honeydukes. As Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went ahead down the small entry, Kagome stopped Harry's hand.

"Harry, I—"

Harry quickly shushed her, putting a finger to her lips. "I'm not giving up yet, Kagome. I meant what said. But that can wait...for now, I'm going to settle for being a good friend, and a strong ally in the face of battle."

Kagome's eyes sparkled, and she smiled. "Why are you always so good to me?"

Harry gave a smile of his own, as he playfully shoved her down the entry. "Because that's what friends do."

* * *

**Yeaaah, this is a shortie. But I felt it would be a good place for me to end it! Let me know what you think–is it too cheesy? I tried to make it as realistic as possible...btw, by now, I'm pretty sure this'll end up an Inu/Kag fic (as was planned since the beginning), but let me know if you have your heart set on HP/Kags, HP/IY, or whatever! It _probably_ won't change a thing, but I love hearing odd pairing suggestions. (But I am a fan of Gin/HP, seeing as my sister reminds me a LOT of Ginny, whom I believe to be a sweet, funny girl, and _not_ the slut other people tend to give to her character. I love her comedy; she's hilarious.) Thanks for sticking with me this far! –Kapitan Nemo :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before I go on ahead with this chapter, I want to thank you all for taking an interest in this fiction. For your further enjoyment—I hope—I have posted several pieces of art I created for the chapters of this fiction on my account at If you are at all interested in seeing how I have visually interpreted some of the scenes in this story, you should check it out! Thank you very much!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't know what you're talking about.

_RECAP: Kagome's eyes sparkled, and she smiled. "Why are you always so good to me?"_

_Harry gave a smile of his own, as he playfully shoved her down the entry. "Because that's what friends do."_

From here on, the language spoken by any **majority** of the main characters, **English or not**, will **not** be _italicized_. Only in places where the language is not understood by the majority of the **main characters **will the other language be_ italicized_. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Ungh!" Inu-Yasha grunted as a wild boar-youkai pummeled into his side, its abnormally long, thick tusks sinking into his hip. The boar snorted, its red eyes gleaming fiercely as it made to charge again, its bulk pulsing with each movement.

"Keh," Inu-Yasha sneered, digging his claws into his injury. "You ain't gonna be doing _that_ twice, ya fat old pig." The boar roared, and lunged at him once more.

"Blades of Blood!" Inu-Yasha sent flecks of his own blood cutting into the boar viciously at several places, wounding it. At lightening speed, Inu-Yasha's tetsusaiga came crashing down on the squealing creature, now diced in half.

"Heh. Nothin' to 'im." He cackled, turning to take on the next demon.

"Oy, Dog-Crap, your weak bones gettin' tired yet?" Kouga goaded, cutting through a horde of Pipistrelle youkai.

"In your sweet, delusional dreams," Inu-Yasha retorted, dissecting a giant macaque. "Like I'd let you get all the glory of killing off these freak-shows!"

"What in Merlin's name are they going on about?" One of the Aurors asked, after transfiguring a large cockroach youkai into a Christmas ornament. The others shrugged, making short work of various insects and rodents.

They were doing a decent job; however, decent was unfortunately not sufficient. The youkai, although seeming to die down from within the portal, kept advancing from the present world. The walls of the café formerly known as _Erzebeth's Eden_ had long since been obliterated, along with much of the neighboring structures. A scant few gnarly trees, cement blocks and debris set the scene for the battle of_ Youkai vs. Wizard._

"Geez, where are they all coming from!" Mr. A exclaimed, decimating several youkai that had just arrived at Kouga's back.

Unfortunately, he didn't see the giant scorpion youkai that had begun to sneak up on him from behind, until its stinger was reared and ready to strike.

"Take that!" Mr. A turned around just in time to see a brilliant pink light penetrate the Scorpion's back, it's body instantly split in two. He blinked incredulously.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, whipping around to see the priestess knocking down youkai three at a time with her arrow. Several made a go at her and Harry on his levitating firebolt, but a force field of pink spiritual energy surrounded them, kept strong by Kagome as she perpetually fired her arrow. Harry held the broom steadily, dodging the youkai artfully and swooping around to go in for Kagome to have better access at the demons' weak spots.

Mr. A's expression darkened, glancing at what proved to be an effectively deadly pair. "I thought I told you to make sure she didn't do anything stupid!" He shouted, directing his anger towards Ron and Hermione, who were fiercely handling a situation of their own.

"We DID!" Ron shouted, wincing as a great bear youkai advanced at him. "She's following your orders—she's safest at Inu-Yasha's side!" He swung his numchucks at the bear, hurling them with all the force his magical strength could muster. They cracked against the bear's skull, who toppled backwards, only to be finished off by another one of Kagome's arrows.

Mr. A shook his head, and proceeded to battle the fearsome creatures.

Inu-Yasha, however, took a final, fatal swing at several lower-level youkai, and leapt over to Kagome's and Harry's side.

"Oy, wench! Who told you you could come gallivanting over here on your broom like some Amazonian Princess!" He said, lethally thwarting a youkai who was creeping up on their right.

She grunted, preparing another arrow. Harry swerved to the side as she fired, and it soared through two youkai, skewering them and then exploding in a burst of white light.

"I wanted to make sure you were alive enough to come back for this!" Kagome said, motioning to the haori she had around her body protectively. "Besides...you always fight meanest when I'm around!"

Inu-Yasha looked at the haori, and shook his head. "That's why I'd like to _keep_ you around, stupid..."

He leapt over to the portal, and swung a swift, high kick at the youkai that was advancing on Ginny, who was feverishly firing rounds on her acid-bullet machine gun, with an inhuman speed that made even Kouga look twice.

The youkai were still coming down on them in brutal swarms, their battle rage crackling ominously, a stark contrast to the coolness of the collected Aurors, determined not to loose face in the wake of battle. The atmosphere churned with the conflict of emotions in the air. Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome, and then at the Tetsusaiga at his side. Looking back at Kagome again, he had a thought.

"OY! Kagome!" The bearer of the name looked up expectantly. Inu-Yasha hulked over to her side, balancing on a tree branch as Harry held steady. "There's a tear in the air that says it's time for me to kick these guys' asses once and for all. I need you to shoot at me when I say so!"

Kagome frowned. "But—"

"Don't argue, just do it! Hey, Old Man!" Mr. A flicked his head up in acknowledgment. "I'm gonna clear these guys outta here. Get everyone of your men as far away from the portal as possible."

Mr. A blinked, killed the youkai before him, and decided to relent. "Alright, but if it looks like you're taking too much, we're back in. Aurors! Back away!" He pointed his wand to the other side of the chopped-up dirt road and shot sparks out of it, signaling for retreat.

Kouga noticed the commotion, and sensed the ominously familiar clash of auras. Punching out his last youkai, he turned tail and beat out of there, joining Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at the Kagome and Harry's back.

Inu-Yasha hacked away at a few renegade youkai, looking back at Kagome. Sniffing at the air, he nodded. "Alright, Kagome, now!"

Kagome's hands released the arrow, sending it whizzing through the air straight for Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha held up his giant fang, and swung it into the arrow's passage, colliding with its accumulated ball of Miko energy.

"_BAKURYUUHA!_"

An enormous flash of white shot out of the Tetsusaiga, emitting a sonic "CRACK" through Hogsmeade. The remaining youkai were immediately decimated, and the force of the attack sent Mr. A and the Aurors careening into the glass windows of street shops.

"Kyaaaa!" Kagome screamed, as she, along with Harry and the other teenaged wizards (and wolf prince) were thrown in an opposite directions, sailing through the dust-clouded air, wind whipping their faces raw.

It took a good solid minutes before they met the ground again, with a loud, hard, _thud_.

The world took on a strange and sudden quiet.

"Unnn..." Kagome moaned, trying to unsquish her face from something firm and warm. She tried getting up, only to find her movements hindered by the familiar claws grasping her borrowed haori protectively.

"Inu-Yasha..."

"Damn, woman...that hurt worse than one of your 'sit''s..." Inu-Yasha groaned, leaning up from the ground and putting her into a seating position.

"I didn't realize my arrow would be so strong this time...it must have been the power of the Shikon jewel." She surmised, rubbing her hip and dusting Inu-Yasha's white shirt off.

"Oh, my head..." More noises of discomfort followed, as Ron tried to sort his limbs out from a curiously tangled mess that made up him, Hermione, and their broomstick. His face, although once again youthful, now sported a twin set of black eyes.

"Your head, my ass!" Hermione grunted, rubbing said area.

Ron gasped. "_Hermione!_"

She looked at him sheepishly. "What? I'm cranky, and it really hurts!"

"Uh, guys?" The heap of bodies looked up at Harry, who was stuck with his Firebolt in a tree. "Where _are_ we?"

The group looked around themselves, and for the first time, took full note of their surroundings.

Frost lightly dusted the grassy ground beneath them, giving birth to full, thick trunks of ample trees. Everywhere one looked was forest, and the sun hung low in the sky, suggesting the time to be about 5 in the evening.

Ron looked around, frowning. "Ginny, what time is it?"

"Ginny's not available at the moment...it appears she knocked her head in the fall, and passed out." Harry stated, looking at the girl who was curling up into a comfortable position amongst a thatch of cabbage grass. "'Bout time too, I say..."

"My watch says it should be about...11:24 in the morning." Kagome muttered, massaging her wrist where the buckle had dug into her skin.

"It looks like that passed hours ago!"

In the distance, a wolf howled. Inu-Yasha jumped up, his ears twitching. The howl was instantly reciprocated as Kouga stood, opening his mouth and singing a low, hollow sound—not at all like the stereotypical "Owooo" sort of howl, but a ringing, bellowing "ooh".

"Catch you kids later! I'll be back for you soon, Kagome!" And with that, Kouga leaving a trail of small tornadoes in his wake.

Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha's waiting hand, and hoisted herself up on her feet, eyes round.

"We're back in Feudal Japan."

Hermione jumped up (causing Ron to wince) in a mixture of fear and excitement. "I _knew_ it! We've been pushed through the portal!"

Kagome looked around, taking in the scenery. "Inu-Yasha, this isn't far from the well! Do you suppose Kaede's...still..." She trailed off sadly, the memory of the time lapse weighing heavily in her mind.

"Nope. Old bat's a goner for sure." Inu-Yasha scratched his ears. Suddenly, he smacked the side of his neck. "What the...?"

"_Inu-Yasha-samaaa!"_ A tinny voice crinkled through the air, bouncing delightedly on Inu-Yasha's open palm. Hermione looked at him curiously, as she helped Harry jump out of the tree in which he was lodged, his broomstick thankfully still intact.

Kagome gave a start, and then smiled. "_Myouga-jii-chan!"_

The tiny flea demon acknowledged Kagome with a quick leap-suck-smash, and fatly floated down onto the back of her hand. "_Kagome-sama! Where have you been? What happened with the Shikon no tama!"_

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell Myouga's tryin' to say?" Inu-Yasha asked impatiently, fixing his eyes on Hermione.

"Oh! Ah—here." She quickly fired off a round of spells, returning Inu-Yasha with his natural tongue, and adjusting her own vocal chords, as well as those of Ron, Harry, and a comatose Ginny to speak Japanese (all the while wondering what would become of an English-speaking Kouga in the Sengoku Jidai...?).

"Inu-Yasha! It's the strangest thing! So many of the youkai, over the past few months, have been gathering and flocking! Ever since that strange day...it was like waking from a dream..." Myouga gibbered animatedly. "And even stranger, the amount of time that seems to have passed! Why, the village..."

"What about the village?" Kagome asked, sudden interest causing her voice to jump up an octave.

Myouga looked at her, his pointed mouth twitching. "Well, why don't you come on out and see?"

He bounced on ahead of them. The group exchanged looks, and followed, Hermione levitating Ginny along the way.

When Myouga finally broke through the forest trees to the clearing where the village had been, Kagome gasped.

What was once a quiet, small collection of huts in the midst of war had become a thriving township. Houses were larger and stronger, and smoke drifted cheerfully from the narrow stacks in each sturdy roof. Children laughed and played outside as mothers and daughters washed their belongings in the glittering stream beside the hill—the same stream from where Kagome first shot the arrow that split the jewel into the plethora of minute slivers.

Kagome turned around, and saw a landmark so familiar and nostalgic, it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

The well had been long since dormant, but was still as sturdy as ever, for of course, it would have to be in order for it to last another five centuries. Vines swarmed around it like knotted yarn, the dead blossoms of morning glory tucked away within themselves, seeking shelter from the winter's chill. Next to it stood a stone tablet fixed on a spike sticking firmly into the ground, looking like it had been there for a good many years.

"Kagome...is this the well you traveled through?" Harry asked, standing at her side.

She turned and nodded, a warm, teary smile stretching across her face. "Yep. The one and only." She walked up to it, and ran her hand along the rim. "This well is the place of so many memories..." She smiled to herself, walking around the well. "This is where—oof!" She stumbled, falling to the ground in a sunken in place of earth. "Haha, _this_ is where Inu-Yasha must have been every time I 'sat' him last minute!" She giggled.

Harry chuckled along with her, and pulled her up. "Here you go," he said, dusting her off of the dead grass that clung to her skirt, and the leaves that attached themselves to her hair. He shook it out, her long, silken mane, and smiled fondly, staring into her jubilantly glassy eyes.

"Blimey," Ron said, coming up to the well with Hermione at his side (who had set Ginny down beneath a tree at the forest's edge). "...Well, it is beautiful, isn't it?"

Harry's smile never waned. "Yes, it is." Kagome's smile faded a little bit at the look in his own emerald orbs, and glanced downward, breaking the spell she had unknowingly set upon him.

Harry looked away self-consciously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oy, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called from the forest, having sniffed out the territory to his satisfaction. "I thought you should know—"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Before Inu-Yasha could finish his statement, he was cut off, having to dodge an impossibly large—and very familiar—boomerang that was aimed quite expertly at his torso.

Kagome whipped around to the beholder of the weapon. "It couldn't be..." From the village, a boy of about sixteen, dressed in black, clinging material and bright purple armor showed himself. He tensed up his weapon, once more preparing to hurl it at Inu-Yasha.

"...Kohaku!" Kagome cried incredulously. "No...that's not possible. He'd be over sixty, by now!"

"You demons will _not_ loot this village while I'm here!" The boy bellowed. "HIRAIIIII—"

"Soutaro, STOP!" Before the boy could follow through with his attack, an elderly, commanding voice halted him. Kagome looked curiously at the source of the voice, waiting for it to reveal itself.

A woman, refined and well-aged, emerged from a sizeable building. She wore a simple kimono, with a deep purple design. Her hair was long and loose, a deep ebony with elegant streaks of grey trailing downwards. Her demeanor was one of authority, but her eyes were kind.

But at that particular moment, her eyes held a look of extreme surprise, as she focused them on the group that stood before her.

"Ka...Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes going wide. Despite the effects of time, she would recognize that voice and those eyes anywhere.

"Sango-chan!"

The older woman's stern face split into a disbelieving smile, as she held her arms wide open. Kagome scrambled to reach her, running up to the house from which the woman had just appeared. With a joyous laugh, the both of them enveloped each other in a warm, sisterly embrace—an embrace that tried to make up for fifty years of lost time.

The group stared in awe as the two hugged each other, while Inu-Yasha involuntarily let a smile creep across his lips. "Keh, _girls_. Always so loud..."

"Inu-Yasha?" Another voice sounded, this one, an older, more masculine voice. Inu-Yasha turned around, having already detected the scent of the one who had called his name.

"Well, if it isn't the hentai bouzu! Or should I say, _Grandpa?_" From the dirt road down the center of the village came an older man of a lean, yet sturdy build, donning the familiar Buddhist robes of violet and black. On his neck, he wore a black rosary, and both of his arms were left uncovered. The man smiled placidly, the wrinkles in his face crinkling slightly, as he steadily walked towards Inu-Yasha and patted him on the back fraternally.

"I see you have not changed in the least, Inu-Yasha." He smiled warmly, his staff jingling with his every movement. "Although as you can see, fifty years has certainly had its effect on myself. But I am happy to say that the same certainly does not apply to my lovely wife."

The said woman had just unraveled herself from Kagome's grasp, and threw her husband a dirty look. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Houshi. I heard what you were telling my grandson this morning!"

The old man chuckled easily. "Why, dear Sango...I was merely enlightening our offspring on the means by which fair maidens enjoy being...courted." His eyes drifted towards his wife's companion, and his Cheshire grin stretched ever further. "And speaking of fair maidens..." He walked over to Kagome, and held her hands in his. "Kagome-sama, it has been such a long time! And yet, the years seemed not to have _touched_ your pretty face."

Kagome smiled, and threw her arms around the old monk. "Ah, it's so good to see you again, Miroku-sama!" The old man happily obliged the young girl's warm-armed welcome and wrapped his own arms about her waist.

Kagome frowned. "Miroku-sama..."

Miroku sighed, his wrinkled hand in the middle of rubbing her soft behind. "Ah, Kagome...you are truly the picture of youth..."

_SLAP_.

"Ah, and the picture of magnificent feminine brawn, as well. Brings back such warm memories..." Miroku said contentedly, idly massaging the brand new magenta mark on his face. Sango shook her head.

"But who, may I ask, is this lovely young thing you have brought with you on your travels?" Miroku directed the group's attention to Hermione, who, along with Harry and Ron, was watching the display

with extreme interest.

"Oh! Please forgive me," Kagome said to both sets of her friends. She shuffled over to the curious witch and wizards. "These are my friends from the future! Miroku, Sango, this is Ron, Hermione, and Harry. That one, over there sleeping, is Ginny. They're all humans, well-versed in Western magic, and from my time."

Miroku purposefully strode over to Hermione, who returned his smile brightly, as he grasped both her hands in his.

"Wonderful to meet you, Hermione-san. Will you bear my Grandson's child?"

THUD.

"Oyajii! Stop trying to match me up with girls I don't hardly know!" The same boy who nearly attacked Inu-Yasha let his large boomerang loose on his grandfather's head, looking at Hermione warily. "...Even if they _are_ pretty..."

"Oh!" Hermione's face went pink, and she smiled happily.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just goes to show what people in the past had to work with..."

"Shut it, Ron!"

"Oh, my...I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, Kagome's friends...this is my Grandson. Soutaro." Sango motioned to the boy before her, who bowed nervously. "Souta-chan, these are my friends. The one you attacked is the hanyou with whom your grandfather and I fought alongside, many years ago."

The boy flushed a bright red. He quickly bowed before Inu-Yasha. "Gomen ne. We taiji-ya have had extensive training, but we never had a real chance to make us of it, until these past few months. I didn't know who you were."

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "No big. That's how I seem to meet everybody."

He threw a glance at Sango, who knowingly smiled. "It's good to see you too, Inu-Yasha."

The wintry wind brought a gust of chilled air around the group, and Miroku put his arms in his sleeves. "Now then, why don't we move this conversation indoors, eh? These feeble old bones are going to crack in this weather."

"Feeble, my cat. You're still the same, hale and hardy lecher you were on the first day we met." Sango said, pinching him in his side. "But my husband does have a point—come in! The fire's warm, and you'll be able to meet my granddaughter."

The group huddled inside the dojo-like abode, as Inu-Yasha made a grab for the corpse-like redheaded witch. Inside, a young lady, who bore a striking resemblance to Sango's younger days, and donned the traditional Shinto robes of white and vermillion, was sorting out medicinal herbs by the fire.

"This is my granddaughter, Shinamichi. Mi-chan, this is Kagome, Inu-Yasha, ah...Harry, Ron, Her...my-oh-nee, and...?" Sango looked at the girl Inu-Yasha had just dumped in the corner.

"That's my sister, Ginny." Ron said, gaining the attention of Shinamichi.

"It is my sincere pleasure to meet all of you." Shinamichi said pleasantly, as she stood and bowed to Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Hermione. She stopped at Ron, and looked him in the eye, before smiling gently. She took his hands firmly in hers. "What beautifully red hair you have; it shines like the summer sun! May I bear your child?"

Hermione shot a glare that would have killed to Shinamichi, and had Ron been drinking anything at the moment, it would surely have saturated the bold girl who stood before him. "Uh...um...I...ah...that is to say..."

THUD.

"Geez, sis! Why you gotta be such a damn perv?" Soutaro clucked his tongue, removing the boomerang from the dent it made in the head of an unfazed Shinamichi.

Sango chuckled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Ron. She gets that from her father, and Lord knows her father didn't get it from me." She glared at her husband, who bore an expression identical to his granddaughter's. Sango shook her head, and motioned for everyone to sit on the mats at the floor.

"Would anybody have tea?" Sango brought out the simmering tea kettle, along with several clay cups. "We don't have too much else to offer; I meant to get to the market for things today, but I've been so busy."

"It looks as if the whole village is busy!" Kagome commented. "You guys have certainly done well for yourselves in this little village! And isn't this where Kaede-baa-chan lived?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. Kaede-sama passed shortly after I gave birth to Sanyu, our second child and only daughter. Mi-chan and Souta-chan are the twin children of our eldest son, Kagomatsu. We decided to name him for you, Kagome." Sango smiled.

"I'm honored." Kagome looked brightly up at the girl who so resembled Sango. "How strange! She looks exactly like you when we first met."

"Hm. Same age, too. They both turned sixteen this past March." Sango brushed a stray lock of hair out of Shinamichi's face. "Soutaro is, as I'm sure you've seen, preparing to someday take over the_ Hitomo Taiji-ya Training school_. As of now, my son and I run it. Shinamichi has been training under the tutelage of our resident miko, and is quite skilled in medicine. In fact, Harry, why don't you let Mi-chan take a look at your arm? It's bleeding a little."

Harry looked down, and saw that he had sustained a minor abrasion in explosion of Inu-Yasha's _Cutting Wind_. "Uh, sure...thanks." He squinted, reaching up as if to adjust his glasses, then frowned. "I didn't even notice it without my glasses...I guess I must have dropped them coming through the portal."

Sango poured tea for the group as Harry crouched down next to Shinamichi, who began to create a poultice. Hermione spoke up. "So this..._Hitomo Taiji-ya Training School_. What is it, exactly?"

Sango smiled. "Well, before I met Kagome and Inu-Yasha, my family and I lived in a village some ways away from here. Most of the villagers—including myself—were a strong clan of _Taiji-ya_, demon hunters." She handed a cup to Hermione, who bowed in thanks.

"My father was the okashira of the clan. Back then, we were frequently sought out to help defeat demons from other villages. We were used to such attacks; many, many years ago, my village was the center of great conflict amongst humans and demons. That's where the Shikon no Tama was originally formed, as I imagine Kagome must have told you.

"Well, one day, the clan and I were called on a special mission to defeat a demon at the house of a young Lord. While we were gone, the rest of the village was attacked by youkai—leaving no survivors. My brother and I narrowly escaped death when a surprise attack took the lives of my father and the rest of the clan members." A hint of sadness clouded Sango's eyes, but her demeanor was strong.

"That's awful!" Hermione cried, as Ron and Harry drew sympathetic glances in the old woman's direction.

"Yes...but, I have come to realize, that had that never happened, I might never have met Kagome or Inu-Yasha..." Sango turned to see Miroku's patient eyes on her, expectantly. "...Or that dirty old man over there.

"Anyway. After Kagome disappeared along with the demons and Inu-Yasha, Miroku and I were married in Kaede-sama's village. I wasn't much older than you all when I gave birth to Kagomatsu, actually. Miroku set up a small shrine by the well, and while I was taking care of the children, I decided to take up where my father had left off, and began training Kagomatsu in demon extermination.

"After Sanyu and Yasashiku—our youngest, a boy thankfully gifted with the desire to find peace of mind, rather than a piece of you-know-what—were born, I opened this school. Miroku thought that the name 'Hitomo' would be appropriate."

"What's _Hitomo_ mean?" Ron asked.

Sango reached into her sleeve and brought out a pair of chopsticks, putting one to the side. "'Hitomo' is spelled with the kanji for 'Jitsu' and 'Kyou.'" Sango brought out a rectangular box of sand, and used the chopstick to draw two precise characters. "It is read as 'Our Sun,' meaning that we all stand together, with trust in ourselves, and the way we fight. I wanted to start this school to have a sense of purpose in my life; to know that my family would continue its legacy. By learning how to defend each other, I hope people will learn to be able to lean on one another for help; just as I once had to rely on Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Miroku." She smiled.

Kagome looked at the sand with interest. "Hey, look!" She put her finger in the sand, changing the last character a little. "If you add this and this..." She demonstrated, adding a line and a box-like figure at the bottom. "It can be read as 'Higurashi'—my family name!" She said, smiling.

Sango's face lit up. "Sunset?" She looked at her husband. "Well, at least you know what to call your shrine, now!"

Miroku nodded. "Higurashi Shinto Shrine." He said, feeling out the sound of it on his tongue. "...I like that."

"Um, miss...Mi-chan?" Eyes went to Harry, who was uncomfortably shifting away from a nonchalant Shinamichi, who was in the process of removing his shirt. "I...I really don't think that's necessary!"

"Oh, but of course it is. You have a wound here, it is only necessary that I make absolutely sure every last inch of you is in...top form." She persistently pulled at his sleeve, much to the mortification of her twin, grandmother, and Harry.

"Shinamichi! Take your hands off that boy! Such shameless behavior...Miroku! Say something to your granddaughter!"

"Mi-chan, it might be more appropriate for you and Harry to take this somewhere more private."

"_Houshi!_"

"Or else, perhaps wait 'til sundown."

"Eh! But—but I hardly know her!" Harry panicked, backing away.

Kagome looked outside, noticing the last slivers of sun sink behind the trees. "Huh. The sun is setting already."

Sango and Soutaro looked up to gaze out of the window, leaving the newly-black-eyed Miroku and Shinamichi to sit with their hands in their laps.

"You're right..." Sango said, thoughtfully. Suddenly, she looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then, her gaze settled purposefully on Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, you had better stay here tonight. In recent months, the demons have been becoming more prevalent."

Inu-Yasha looked at her curiously. "What are you...talking..." Realization came crashing down on his silver—now greying—head, as panic filled his darkening eyes.

"Oh, crap." He made to get up, and set to run out of the house.

"Inu-Yasha, what's the matter?" Ron asked, Hermione and Harry wearing identical frowns of confusion.

Inu-Yasha scrambled for the door, but tripped over the box of sand, face-planting into the floor. "CRAP!" He exclaimed, cursing a stubbed toe.

He rose, looking out at the sky, which had swiftly turned a murky blue.

The sun had set, and the night sky showed no moon in sight.

Like clockwork, Inu-Yasha's claws retracted, his senses dulling from the changes. Silvery white tresses slipped into an inky black, as his ears slipped down to frame the sides of his face. Golden eyes dimmed to a deep violet, and fangs were flattened.

Three awestruck foreigners looked on in rapt fascination.

"Inu...Yasha? Is that you?"

* * *

**Well, whaddaya think? (Especially of Mi-chan? Be nice to her; she holds a special place in my heart!) Thank you for reading!** **I tried my best not to OD on random Japanese insertions that wouldn't fit with the story, but there were some things I felt I had to include, so here are some comprehensive definitions. Any questions or corrections, please feel free to e-mail me, or review! ;D**

_BAKURYUUHA _:Tetsusaiga's (2nd) "Ultimate Technique": It finds the place where fierce youki (demon power/aura) clashes, and literally "cuts the wind," having a devastating effect on the opponent. The _Bakuryuuha_ adds a little panache to the plain old _Cutting Wind_ in that it doubles the effect by enveloping the opponent in its own battle ki, and it involves a considerably smaller amount of flatulence. Kagome's spiritual arrow acted as both a catalyst and a final draw, spreading purification energy to all demons in its wake. (Good thing Kouga had the smarts to beat feet in time!)

_-sama/-saaaammaaaaaa _: Myouga's reverent honorific for Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

_-jii-chan _: Literally "Grandpa." In Japan, the use of jii-chan was meant to show respect for one's elders, not just cooler old relatives that give you money on your birthday. The use of -chan as opposed to -san or -sama intends for a 'cuter' term of endearment. I'm not entirely sure of whether or not Kagome uses this for Myouga, but I took creative license.

_Hiraikotsu_ : Sango's lethal, economy-sized boomerang.

_Soutaro_ : The name I came up with for Sango and Miroku's grandson. I combined 'Souta' with 'taro,' and he is often called "Souta-chan" or "Souta-kun" for short. Souta means "green grass," and it is the name of Kagome's younger brother. Contrary to the case of Soutaro's father, Soutaro was not named for Souta—I used his name so that _Souta_ could be a family name for the Higurashi's, eventually passed down to Kagome's brother, himself. Taro means "first son."

_Hentai_ : Pervert.

_Bouzu_ : Slang term for "monk."

_Houshi_ : Respectful term for "lower level monk."

_Oyajii_ : Slang term for "Grandpa," not very respectful.

_Gomen ne_ : I'm sorry.

_Taiji-ya_ : Exterminator, specifically a Demon Hunter.

_Dojo_ : I'm not sure if I should have to explain this, because it's used in English all the time...but it's a martial arts house/studio.

_Shinamichi _: The name I came up with for Sango and Miroku's granddaughter. It means "Of Virtue and Righteousness," and I found that ironic in light of her shameless personality. Out of the entire family, including her father, she takes after her Grandpa the most. She is often called "Mi-chan" for short. (Note: It was by sheer coincidence that her name is similar to Miroku's...I noticed this only after I had repeatedly referred to her as "Mi-chan," whereupon I privately refer to Miroku as "Miro-chan.")

_-baa-chan_ : "Grandma." See _jii-chan._

_Sanyu_ : Name for Sango and Miroku's second child and only daughter. Means "happiness."

_Kagomatsu_ : Name for Sango and Miroku's first child and oldest son; father to Soutaro and Shinamichi. Named partly after Kagome–Kago means "basket," and Matsu means "Pine."

_Hitomo_ : Literally "Common/Together Sun."

_Okashira_ : Clan leader

_Yasashiku_ : Name for Sango and Miroku's youngest and second son. Means "Polite."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer _this_.

_RECAP: Like clockwork, Inu-Yasha's claws retracted, his senses dulling from the changes. Silvery white tresses slipped into an inky black, as his ears slipped down to frame the sides of his face. Golden eyes dimmed to a deep violet, and fangs were flattened._

"_Inu...Yasha? Is that you?"_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Inu-Yasha stood there in the center of the room, his face downcast, black hair swirling gently in the breeze of night. Kagome stood up, and went to his side, holding a bloodstained sleeve comfortingly.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all had their mouths hanging open, as they stared at the changed demon before them.

"Inu-Yasha?" Hermione asked. "What...why are you..."

"..._human?" _Harry finished for her, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with his sleeve.

Inu-Yasha growled (although, it had a little less of an effect with his newly acquired human features) in frustration. "God, does _everyone_ have to know about this night?"

Kagome sighed, patting Inu-Yasha gently. "Well, they were bound to find out sooner or later. And look on the bright side! At least it's not Malfoy!"

"Keh," Inu-Yasha spat, bending his knees to crouch on the ground. "Like I'd ever be afraid of that jerk-off. Human or not, I can still kick his ass." He sniffed, putting his hands in his sleeves.

Kagome smiled, looking at the others. "You see, Inu-Yasha's a hanyou, so, every month, on the night of the new moon, he transforms into this—his human form."

Hermione nodded with an "Ahhh...", having seemed to completely understand. Ron and Harry, not so much.

"So, wait...y'mean, he's _half demon_, but he only turns human once a month?" Harry scratched his head. "Does that mean he turns _full demon_ on the _full moon_?"

"Blimey! He _is_ like a werewolf!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"You call me a wolf one more time...!" Inu-Yasha shook his fist, making to get up.

"No, no, no..." Kagome put a hand on his lap to prevent him from rising. "It's not really like that. Inu-Yasha _can_ turn full-demon, but that's only on...certain occasions."

"Like when his life is in critical condition, and his Tetsusaiga is not in reach." Sango interjected, she and her family looking on in mild interest.

"And it is not exactly a sight one would feel inclined to watch." Miroku added, a slight twitch shivering on his temple.

"Would you guys stop talking about me like I wasn't here!" Inu-Yasha pouted, sourly looking at the wall.

"So, Inu-Yasha, what's it like? The change, I mean?" Hermione asked, her round, expressive eyes shimmering with deep interest.

Inu-Yasha looked at her, and shrugged thoughtfully. "Dunno...you can't really describe it to someone who hasn't gone through it. Not entirely, at least." He scratched his humanoid ear, and shifted into a kneeling position. "I guess it's like...going deaf, and you get a headache, because now you got these annoying flappy ears squished to the sides of your face...your nose gets stuffy 'cos you can't smell nothin'." He wrinkled his nose, and looked at his hands. "My hands always feel too relaxed. The claws make 'em, I dunno...more alert, somehow. They're like an extension of your fingers. No fangs, and my body feels too soft—HEY!"

"Mmm...indeed, he's right. His body is much softer." Shinamichi said, contentedly groping Inu-Yasha's behind.

"So, you don't feel your hair or eyes change?" Ron asked curiously.

"No...not really..." Inu-Yasha said, watching from the safety behind Kagome's back as Sango liberally distributed several raps on Shinamichi's wandering knuckles. "I always forget about my eyes. It's not as if Dogs have great vision to begin with."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked suddenly. All eyes in the room went to him.

"What—did you think you couldn't trust us? Why are we just now finding this out? How come you had to leave every New Moon?" Harry's voice retained a note of bitterness.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Keh. What's it to you? In case you haven't figured it out, I trust very few people." He looked away, muttering something about "humans" and "stupid obsessions with trust."

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, Harry..." Kagome began, thoughtfully looking at Inu-Yasha. "_I_ didn't even find out until the 5th tankouban."

"The time where a half-youkai loses the magic in his blood is his most dangerous and vulnerable time. Such that, he guards that time with his life, and discloses it to as few people as possible." Miroku said, wisely nodding his head.

"I guess it's a good thing _I'm_ here to protect you, then!"

Everyone turned their heads to a sudden apparition in the doorway.

"What the...!"

Kagome gasped. In the doorway of the dojo, a figure stood—dressed in red, silver hair fanning about a masculine face, topped with triangular ears...in short, a perfect doppleganger of the hanyou Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha glanced in shock, as his apparent twin cockily smirked from his position leaning against the post. "Wha—! Who the hell are you! Why do you look like _me!_"

The other Inu-Yasha cackled. "Awww, come _on_, you guys! You _sure_ you don't remember me? Especially _you_, Kagome?" And then they noticed something; in place of the fiery golden eyes Inu-Yasha uniquely possessed, bright orbs of light turquoise glittered in excitement.

The familiar-looking stranger sauntered in, and made his way to Kagome before anyone could stop him.

"Hey, just wait a min—!" Inu-Yasha started, but halted at the sight of a pertly flouncing tail planted in his twin's rear...

Suddenly, the impersonator disappeared with a loud "poof!"

Kagome found her chest and torso being glomped onto by a mass of orange fluff, tiny hands kneading themselves into the white cotton of her blouse.

"Kagomeee!"

She gasped, instantly wrapping her arms around the squirming ball of energy. "_Shippou-chan!"_ Crying out happily, she clutched the child kitsune ever tighter in her arms, laughing with tears running down her face.

Inu-Yasha visibly relaxed, allowing a small smile to creep across his lips. "Some dramatic entrance you got there, runt..."

Shippou grunted in response. "It's better than you guys! I didn't know if you were _ever_ coming back!" He whined, his voice muffled by Kagome's chest. Eventually, she released him, giving the group a good look at the tiny fox-demon.

"I missed you so much, Kagome!" He said, sniffling a little.

Kagome smiled, her eyes glassy and warm. "I missed you too, Shippou. I thought about you all the time."

"Really?" He said, eyes glowing. Then, proudly, he puffed his chest out. "I _knew_ you did. Betcha thought of me more than you did Inu-Yasha and your exams altogether! Where did you go? What have you been doing? Did you bring me anything?"

Kagome chuckled, ruffling the kit's rust-colored hair. "Not now, Shippou. I didn't even expect to be coming back here so soon."

Shippou hung his head in disappointment. "Oh!" His head shot up, as he ruffled through his pouch for something. He moved towards Shinamichi. "Here're those herbs you wanted, Mi-chan." He said, handing her a small round of plants.

She nodded her head congenially, dishing out a small stick of honey and handing it to the demon-child, who popped it into his mouth.

Sango cleared her throat. "A few months ago, right when the demons began to arrive, Shippou came bounding in through the door, as energetic as ever. We recognized him immediately, but it took him a good few seconds to understand the weight of time that had passed after looking at us."

Shippou nodded. "Yeah...Sango told me that I had been in my fox state for fifty years!" He said, eyes wide. Then, he lowered his voice, as if telling a secret. "And, can you _believe_ she actually went and made babies with that pervert?"

Ron laughed, instantly taking a liking to the little kit, who in turn looked at the newer arrivals. "Say, Kagome? Who're these funny-looking humans you're hanging out with?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippou." She motioned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione (and the ever-vegetative Ginny) with an apologetic wave of her hand. "These are my friends from school—from the future. They're wizards and witches." Kagome sipped her tea, wetting her parched throat before looking up at the rest of the current dojo residents.

"Perhaps I better start at the beginning..."

* * *

"Hey, John! You alright!" A voice called out from above the rubble. Mr. A squinted his eyes, only to find himself still blinded.

He groaned, dusting the ash and plaster away from his face, rubbing his eyes clean of the soot and dirt until he could once more see clearly.

"I'll tell you in a minute..." He bent his legs, wiggling his feet out from beneath a fallen cinder block. "Ow!" He said sharply, white-hot pain shooting through his left knee. "That's gonna take a while to heal."

He shuffled and grimaced, determined to regain his balance and sit up. He could still feel his legs, which was a good sign. He had a deep gash running down the length of his arm, and several thick pieces of jagged glass were sticking out of the abrasion. He examined it, and knew that the glass had to be removed before the skin had a chance to harden.

Hissing painfully, he began to slowly pick the pieces from his wound.

After the last big piece was ripped out from the fast-scarring flesh, Mr. A looked around him for his wand. Luckily, in the blast he had instinctively clutched it to his chest, where it lay flatly protected against him. (Also luckily, nothing in his fall had jerked his arm, otherwise he would be breathing through a fresh hole in his neck.)

Tearing a piece of his already ruined shirt off, he flicked the wand and transfigured it into a long strip of sterile gauze. He took part of it in his teeth, and began wrapping his arm snugly, blood seeping through each pristine layer of cotton.

Finished, he folded the tail into the wrapping. "Yeah, I'll survive!" He called, waving his good hand around. "Now to get up..."

Mr. A flinched as he leaned against a broken column, and looked around, surveying the damage done to the abandoned street. He whistled. "Geeeez. This is gonna take one helluva clean-up crew."

_Erzebeth's Eden _was completely leveled, along with its neighboring and diagonal shops. The ones surrounding them would have been better off decimated, for now, they were bare skeletons of precariously dangling metal scraps and fast-falling bits of plaster and brick. The trees were burning, the crackling smoke drifting high in the sky—grey, formidable wraiths soaring like macabre angels above mass destruction.

The portal itself was a shimmering, unnatural vortex in the only part of the wall left standing. All activity that had just moments ago sprung forth had ceased, leaving a trail of charred youkai remains in its wake.

Mr. A glanced around in appraisal of the remaining aurors. Two were dead, eight badly injured. The other nine and himself had managed to sustain only minor injuries; a busted kneecap and a bloody shoulder were nothing next to legs broken in half, and arms missing from the elbow down.

He limped over to one of the aurors. "Hey, Marie," He said to a brown-haired witch, who was busy summoning stretchers for the seriously injured, a large bandage covering her right eye.

"You look wonderful." She muttered raspily, flickering her gaze to him briefly before settling another auror in place. "Not so for the others."

"What happened to all our back-up?" A sooty wizard croaked, rising from the rubble and limping slightly.

"Corrigan demanded most of them be at the ministry, in case You-Know-Who decided to use this opportunity to launch an attack at Dumbledore." A witch announced, her arm hanging out at an odd angle, and her obsidian cornrows fanning out messily from her head. "The ambulance should arrive here at any moment. They're scanning the area for the possibility of any remaining youkai."

"Well, I don't think they're gonna have to worry too much about that. Inu-Yasha looked like he did a decent job of wiping those screwheads out." Mr. A cast a somber glance in the direction of two forms covered in a crisp white sheet on the ground. He grimaced. "Holy Mother..."

"Katharine was taken down early. She didn't even know what hit her—the demon threw her with such force, her head was completely bludgeoned." Marie's steely expression remained in place. "Roger was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We all were." He sighed, looking around. "And speaking of which, where'd the kids get to in the midst of the blast?"

The witch with cornrows grasped her arm painfully, hissing out a breath slowly. " I don't know. I was out for the blast—I didn't see much of anything."

"I don't think any of us did, Nadia." Mr. A grunted, gingerly making his way to the portal. Seeing something shine slightly, he gingerly bent over, stiffly leaning on his better knee. Picking up the glinting object, he grunted.

"Well, I'll be damned..." He said, running his fingers over the broken plastic frames of Harry's glasses. "They've gone through to the past."

Nadia raised her eyebrows, overhearing his soft muttering. "You mean Harry and the others? Through the portal?"

"Well, that's just perfect! Spectacular news...they're going to get themselves killed before they're even born? What's _that_ going to do the present!" The sooty wizard sourly ejected, flecks of dark black spittle dotting his chin.

"Now, now...there's no use crying about the past." Mr. A paused briefly, resisting the urge to morbidly snicker at the literalness of his words. "Besides. They've got experience on their side—that little slip of a girl might seem like nothing, but when she's next to her little retriever, they can pack quite a healthy punch, as we've just seen."

"And don't forget about Harry," Marie interjected softly. "He's our only hope in this era. Some might say he's survived everything through the grace of good fortune, but all the luck in the world couldn't have helped him through what he's faced without having any talent to back it up." She sighed, lifting the last of the seriously injured onto a waiting stretcher. "When it comes down to it, he'll be alright. And he'll do his best to ensure the safety of the others as well. I've been an auror for twenty-seven years, and I can count the amount of close friends I'd trust with my life on one hand. I've only ever met Harry briefly, but I'd trust him just as much as those to do what's right."

Mr. A nodded. "That boy's got a surplus of power he ain't even begin to _touch_ yet. But when the moment is right, he'll let loose. I got a feeling he's going to be the one to save us all." He said distantly. "After all, he _is_ the main character."

"Hey, the ambulance just arrived!" A soft hum sounded the arrival of a great, white, flying truck, glittering with a triad of florescent lights. "Over here!"

Mr. A sighed, following as the remaining aurors were hastily shoveled into the large vehicle. Turning back, he cast one last glance at the portal.

"Harry, Inu-Yasha, Kagome...don't screw up."

* * *

**Hm...I hope I know where this is going. LoL! Thank you for reading:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyyyy! Yeah, sorry for the long wait. Now that my first year of college is over and done with, I can dedicate more time to completing this fiction! So thank you very much for keeping up with me:D**

DISCLAI–No! I blatantly refuse.

_RECAP: Mr. A sighed, following as the remaining aurors were hastily shoveled into the large vehicle. Turning back, he cast one last glance at the portal. _

"_Harry, Inu-Yasha, Kagome...don't screw up."_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"And now, here we are, back in the past with you. The portal's still open, but I think that the blast of purification energy Inu-Yasha and I released will leave the place youkai-free for a day or two. It probably won't do much to any demon, but the imprint of the blast might give them an uneasy feeling."

Kagome sighed, vaguely appreciating the warmth of Inu-Yasha's shoulder as she leaned into him, exhausted. Shippou's eyes blinked repeatedly as he tried to stay awake, his small form relaxed and secure in his mother figure's arms.

"But what of Naraku? Do you think he'll try to come back into the past?" Sango asked, worriedly looking at her husband, who absently played with his left hand.

"No. He'd have no reason to," Harry spoke, his eyes pensively staring at the fire in the corner. "He wants to collect as many followers to make him powerful in the era he's in now, not the past. His business is in the present."

"...Or the future." Inu-Yasha mumbled, slightly pulling Kagome closer to him. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"So what are we supposed to do now that the demons are back in the past?" Soutaro piped up, pacing the dojo. "Me and the rest of Hitomo are trained for fighting, but we've never fought real demons until recently. Most of us practice it for the art of it."

"Do you plan on destroying the youkai if you overcome Naraku, Kagome?" Miroku asked, settling a grave stare upon her.

Kagome blinked, her face shadowed in sadness. Shippou gazed up at her imploringly, his great, turquoise eyes glittering expectantly. She was at a loss for words. Inu-Yasha sensed her silent distress, and squeezed her in soothing reassurance.

"We'll have to focus on destroying V...Voldemort...first." Hermione spoke up, involuntarily scooting closer to Ron, who blushed and shifted his arm so that it supported her spine. "V-Voldemort...he's gained a considerable amount of power. Even though he's no longer a demon, he's no longer a human, either. His transformation has led him to become something darker...more obscure."

"He doesn't seem to want to stay dead." Harry stated bitterly. He stood, joining Soutaro in pacing. "There's just...I mean, every time we seem to have a way of getting rid of him, he goes and kills more people. So many people..." He faded off, his eyes glassing over with the rage and anguish of many lives lost. "How _can_ we stop him? What are we, anyway...against someone so vile, so evil, as he?"

Hermione got up, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, bringing him down to a sitting position next to her and Ron. Harry looked at his two best friends, his weary shoulders drooping. He turned his face to the floor, staring at the dust that softly floated over his feet.

He sighed.

"In the present...in our world...there is a means of telling the future. A predictive oracle, of sorts." He began, eyes locked on the drifting dust bunnies. The other occupants of the room looked at him. "The oracle generates prophecies that can only be read by that for whom the prophecy is meant. Two years ago, I came upon my own prophecy."

Harry looked up. "It said that Voldemort chose me, when I was a baby, to mark as his equal. It said, 'either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' I've been thinking about what that means for almost two years now...and all I've concluded is that it means I'm to defeat him."

Again, Harry sighed, habitually running his fingers through his hair. "But I don't understand how that _could_ happen. I'm not...I don't think I can defeat him alone! How _can_ I? I mean...I'm just..." Harry trailed off, a note of uncertainty hanging on the last strains of his voice.

Kagome quietly displaced Shippou from her lap, and moved from Inu-Yasha to crouch before Harry.

"What makes you think you need to handle this alone?" She spoke tenderly, the warmth in her voice reaching out to him like a comforting blanket. "This is a war between his followers and us. No fight has been fought by a single individual as of yet; why do you think that the prophecy would suggest you would have to fight alone in the final battle?"

"You'll never be alone, Harry." Hermione said, her lulling voice matching Kagome's softness.

"Yeah. If you think you're going to get _all_ the glory by doing in the old coot yourself, you've got another thing coming to you." Ron interjected, cheekily cuffing Harry on the shoulder.

"And you'd have to beat me to it," Inu-Yasha's gruff voice chimed in. "Naraku and I have some unfinished business." A flicker of gold flashed briefly in the violet of his irises. Kagome began to smile, but yawned at the first movement of her lips. Soon, all occupants of the room were echoing her unvoiced sentiments, and bleary eyelids struggled vainly to remain lifted and alert.

It was Miroku who finally suggested a few hours' rest before an attempt was made at returning to Kagome's time.

"Well, I don't suppose it would hurt any," Kagome muttered, tiredly resuming her position in the crook of Inu-Yasha's waiting arm, and cuddling Shippou like a stuffed-animal.

"I guess it would be best if we slept for a while, and got our strength back for tomorrow. Then, you might even be able meet Ginny." Ron said, nodding his head to his snoring sister.

"Yeah, right. Maybe in another month," Harry chuckled, his back to the wall.

"I hope we're not putting you out at all...?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows at Sango, who shook her head and smiled.

"If you're a friend of Kagome's, then you're a friend of mine. I'm only sorry we can't give you finer sleeping quarters...I do have a few extra mats—Soutaro, will you fetch them for me?"

"Sure thing, Grandma." Soutaro left the dojo for the main hut.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Miroku and I are going to make one last check on the village, and then get some rest ourselves."

An impossibly lecherous grin stretched itself across Miroku's face, as he hungrily stared at his wife.

"Ne, Sango darling, we should patrol the forest, too. One never knows the sort of rif-raff that might linger in the soft grass beneath that shady tree, next to the hot spring."

Sango threw a wary glance in her husband's direction. "I said 'rest,' houshi. It's too cold for the rif-raff _you're_ thinking of."

"I know ways we could keep warm..."

Sango rolled her eyes, but let slip a sliver of a coy smile as she looked upon the group. "We'll see. Everyone, it was a pleasure meeting you today, and I will see you all in the morning. Let's go, Miroku." Sango made to leave, then halted abruptly, as if forgetting something. She turned back to the group, her eyes narrowed at the space beside a leaned-back Harry.

"That means you too, _Mi-chan!"_

Shinamichi guiltily chuckled, standing delicately from her position at the oblivious wizard's side. "Certainly, Grandmother. I was just about to follow you out—after I properly bade our male guests good-night."

"For you and your grandfather,_ 'Proper'_ has about the same meaning as _'sober_' did for Mushin. Now, off to bed with you!" Shinamichi humbly bowed, and swiftly fled the dojo. She nearly bumped into Soutaro, who hastily distributed mats to the dojo's occupants, and left as quickly as he came.

Sango shook her head, taking Miroku's hand in her's. "Oyasumi nasai, minna. Get some rest—you'll need it."

* * *

The wintry air hung still in the middle of the night. Nothing—not even the rustle of the trees, nor the soft hoot of an owl was heard in all of Musashi.

It was too quiet.

Although the others found sleep easily despite the time change, Harry was not so lucky. Even though he was physically exhausted from the morning's strenuous activities, every time he closed his eyes to doze, his mind would restlessly recount visions of past and future events. The upcoming battle with Voldemort, his kiss with Kagome, and the tension hanging thick in the air did an amazing little for his ability to relax.

Giving up, he opened his eyes.

He met the violet gaze of his now-human rival, intently staring at him from across the room.

"Trouble sleeping, much?" Inu-Yasha grunted in question.

Harry shrugged, stretching out his limbs, careful not to disturb the brunette and redhead before him, who, in their states of unabashed repose, were leaning contentedly on each other.

"Not tired." He muttered. "It's barely 16 pm in England, anyway.

Inu-Yasha said nothing, but looked out at the moonless night. Neither of the two spoke for a while.

The silence hung still, a prolonged, palpable weight in the atmosphere. Had Inu-Yasha been hanyou once more, his ears would have been pricked and alert for the slightest crunch of a leave, the softest whisper of a breath. As it was, his muscles were tensed, his grip taut and firm around Kagome and her snoozing kit.

"It's too quiet." He said, and Harry looked at him, nodding once.

Inu-Yasha's eyes glittered in the meager starlight, his nose struggling to sniff out discrepancies in the air, any subtle shifts of wind. He sniffed and smelled, but to no avail.

For what had to be the six-thousandth time that day, Harry sighed. Feeling ready to die of boredom or be driven mad by the tension in the air, he spoke up.

"So...what was the battle like the first time?"

Inu-Yasha looked at Harry peculiarly. "Which one?"

Harry snorted. "The last one you all fought. The one you thought killed Voldemort."

"You mean Naraku?" Inu-Yasha said pointedly.

"Yeah, Naraku. Voldemort. Whatever."

Inu-Yasha looked back out at the stars, and then to Kagome's sleeping form. For a while, Harry thought he was going to ignore his question. But then, his gravelly voice interrupted the silence.

"It was...pretty rough. Not as bad as others have been, but still...how much did Kagome tell you about it?"

"Not much," Harry answered. "Just that Nort had use of the jewel, and at the last minute, Kikyou sacrificed herself and purified him."

Inu-Yasha's eyes dulled, a somber air surrounding him.

"...Yeah. That's about it." He shifted slightly, careful not to disturb the miko in his grasp. "Kikyou..."

Almost as if sensing the subject of her beloved hanyou's thoughts, Kagome twisted a little uncomfortably, until resuming her state of unconsciousness.

Harry stared at the two blankly.

"Why did—if you loved her so much, then...what are your feelings for Kagome?" Harry asked, knowing as soon as he dared the question, he would be shot down with a defensive _'it's none of your business_' remark.

To his surprise, Inu-Yasha merely shook his head slowly.

"It's a question I've asked myself a lot. Countless times. How could I care about two different people, even though they share the same soul?" Inu-Yasha looked down at the girl in his arms. "Kikyou was...the only one who cared about me. Wanted to help me be accepted, to become human. My father was a powerful youkai, who died before I was even born. My mother was a human noble, and the only one who ever cared for me in my youth. I was shunned by everyone, youkai and human alike, for being a hanyou. My mother...was killed because of it."

Harry grimaced slightly, understanding all to well the feeling of being orphaned and resented.

"After she died, I had nowhere to go. No home, no food, no one else who was willing to take me in...I didn't even know of anyone else like me—a hanyou. I guess I just learned to live alone, getting by on my own strengths, my own terms. I had to fight to make a name for myself, to ward off others who would try to take advantage of the fact that I was 'just a filthy half-breed.' I had to push my way over others, defeat them, _show_ them what someone who was 'just a filthy half-breed' was _really_ made of."

Harry frowned. "You didn't have any other relatives?"

Inu-Yasha looked at him darkly. "You mean on my mother's side? They didn't stop her from being killed. And once she was dead, I was a problem they would just as soon help to get rid of." Harry looked down sympathetically. "And as for my father's side..."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Well, let's just say I engaged in more family reunions than I'd care to remember." He snickered humorlessly. "My father was of a powerful youkai lineage, and the pure side of his family took the wholeness of their blood very seriously. I was nothing but a stain on the family crest...a bastard child nobody wanted.

"That's why I wanted the jewel so bad. I'd teach them all—all of those who treated me like crap since the day I was born would _fear_ me once I was full-youkai. They couldn't say anything about my heritage if I only had the jewel.

"...But then, there was Kiykou. Kikyou...she was the first person since my mother to show me any sort of kindness." Inu-Yasha paused pensively. "I guess that was such a novelty to me, I didn't know _what _to think, or what to feel. When you're so alone for so long, emotions get thrown by the way side...but I know I grew to care deeply about Kikyou.

"When I thought she betrayed me, I went out of my mind. It was like, who can I trust, after all? And so...I went on a rampage after the jewel. Women, children...it didn't matter. They were expendable. I hurt indiscriminately, killed without much cause. But when Kikyou finally shot me, it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. Not really the physical sort of pain...the kind of pain that tells you, 'this is it. Look at the end of your life. You really are...'just a filthy half breed...'"

Harry looked at the man across from him, understanding him a little bit more.

"When Kagome woke me up, all I could see was Kikyou. All I could remember was Kikyou. And all I could think about was the jewel.

"I didn't care if it killed her or not—I wanted the jewel more than anything else, and I was going to get it. But then, that friggin' rosary..." Harry could almost see the expression on Inu-Yasha's face when Kagome first unleashed the debilitating curse word. "And Kagome, the witless wonder, just _had_ to make my attempts to use the jewel _that much harder_ when she shattered it. But...I guess, looking back on it, that was the best thing that could have happened for me. And I'm selfish for thinking so, because I know how many people died as a result. But...

"...had the jewel not been broken, I would have ended up killing myself with rage, or Kagome's 'sit's', trying to get at it. The quest gave me a purpose in life, and that purpose gradually became to protect Kagome.

"Kagome...where Kikyou was mysterious, Kagome was painfully obvious. Kikyou was wise, Kagome was a wise-ass. Kikyou had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and Kagome was a floating airhead.

"...But, to Kagome, who didn't even understand the world of youkai, I was just me. I wasn't a hanyou, I wasn't a potential youkai or a potential human...I was a friend." Inu-Yasha looked at the girl in question.

"It was _different_ than Kikyou..."

He sighed. "Of course, when she was resurrected, I felt this desperation to know _why_ come back to me. _Why,_ after all she said, would she just betray me like that? Of course, once I realized what Naraku had done to us, I was beyond remorse. Remorse for not trusting her like I should have...for neither of us trusting the other. It was my duty, to repay her for all she had done for me, and to do what she wanted, whether or not it was what I, myself, wanted. Kagome...after all was said and done, I had _no right _to want her.

"But she kept staying by my side. I never asked why—I don't even think she knew. I was just thankful for it. I know, to her, it seemed like I had been taking her friendship for granted every time I went off to Kikyou...but in reality, I never felt more alive than when she needed me. I craved those moments when we were together, just...there.

"When Kikyou died...I was sad. I..._loved _her, but it was better, in the end, for her soul to be at rest. I guess we just weren't meant to be together, after all..."

The two immersed themselves in a comfortable silence once more.

Then, Harry spoke up.

"I can relate a little. About not being wanted, I mean." Harry started, the hanyou looking at him.

"When Voldemort killed my parents, I was put into the care of my only remaining family—my mother's sister. A muggle family—I guess they'd be similar to your mother's human family." Harry idly stroked his scar with his index finger. "Thanks to Dumbledore, they weren't about to kill me, but that didn't stop them from trying. I had to live in a closet, and had no friends...no one to turn to. My fat clod of a cousin's favorite hobby was to beat me up, and he frequently indulged himself in many of his favorite hobbies.

"When I found out I was a wizard, I couldn't believe it. For the first time, I had friends...not only had I friends, but I was free to be _me_. It was unlike anything I had ever dreamed of before.

"But...things have been getting worse, and more dangerous as Voldemort has been gaining power. People are divided. Many have lost their trust in Dumbledore...even more still have lost their trust in me.

"But when Kagome came...it was like a reprieve from all the crap that's been going down." He set his eyes firmly on the hanyou's.

"I love Kagome. She's given me something to protect, and I will not bow out softly. If you hurt her, I'll take her from you."

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows, holding Kagome closer to his body. "So _that's_ how it is, eh?" He glared. "Well, you can save your breath, scar-face. Kagome's not going anywhere."

Inu-Yasha's expression softened slightly, his next words coming out in an almost inaudible string. "And if I hurt her, I'll give her to you, myself."

At that, Harry closed his eyes, grunting. After he settled back against the wall, he lifted one eye open. "You know, I'm a little surprised. Normally, you'd bite my head off if I talked to you like that."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha deemed him with a flicker of a gaze. "That's why I hate being human. You're body's not the only thing that gets annoyingly softer."

* * *

**Yeah. I'm not particularly satisfied with this chapter—I tried to make it as In-Character as possible, and I must have gone over Inu-Yasha's little monologue a hundred times before I came up with what you have before you right now. I hope it clarified the distinctions in his feelings for Kagome (lol—I just accidently wrote "Voldemort") in a way that sounds Inu-Yasha-ish. And by Inu-Yasha-ish, I mean his human side. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: One of these nights, I'm gonna show what I don't already oh-own...  
(There's a lot I haven't got!)  
There's a feast waiting for you, and it's never even gotten a taste  
It's later than you think, and a disclaimer is a terrible waste of space

_RECAP: At that, Harry closed his eyes, grunting. After he settled back against the wall, he lifted one eye open. "You know, I'm a little surprised. Normally, you'd bite my head off if I talked to you like that."_

"_Keh," Inu-Yasha deemed him with a flicker of a gaze. "That's why I hate being human. You're body's not the only thing that gets annoyingly softer."_

**  
Chapter 19**

A slight draft of crisp, wintry air floated throughout the dojo, a signal that the humble fire in the corner had long since died out. The morning sun had perched delicately low in the air, just barely rising above the treetops on the horizon. The beginning sounds of day drifted like soft music, gently nudging the sleeping occupants of the room awake.

The frightened scream that ripped out from the vocal chords of a very well-rested redheaded witch turned that nudge into a full-on shove.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!"

The panicked, jewel-bright aqua eyes of Ginny Weasley darted haphazardly around the inside of the foreign room, as she immediately got to her feet and tightened her grip on the wand that remained securely enclosed in her hands.

Five sets of bleary eyes settled on her tensed-and-ready form, and blinked repeatedly, not yet awake enough to understand the reason for the girl's immediate fear.

"God, Ginny...why you got to be so loud in the morning?" Ron groaned, eyes closing again as he shifted sleepily. He stretched his arms up widely in a yawn, and settled them down on something soft. Relishing in the heat of the foreign form beneath his hands, he struggled to burrow closer to the inviting warmth, burying his hands deeply beneath it.

Suddenly, he froze.

'Why does it feel like these mats are...breathing?'

More than an army of giant spiders charging him in an epic battle, more than the threat of Voldemort's return hanging ominously over his shoulder, and even more than his mother, Ron frightened beyond any fear he could ever imagine of what round, squishy, and unbelievably comfortable objects lay beneath his stock-still fingers.

Unable to shrug off the burning need to know, he tentatively rubbed.

He immediately felt the pricks of a fierce, bark-brown glare, piercing two infuriated holes in his head, as he looked up to the owner of those round, squishy, and unbelievably comfortable objects, which shook beneath his fear-stricken fingers with each threateningly rattling breath the beholder of those eyes took.

"You...perverted...BASTARD!!!"

A sickening crack resounded throughout the dojo, as Hermione's palm collided with Ron's jaw, knocking his torso sideways and flinging his offending appendages away from her breasts.

"Mm...try not to kill Miroku, Sango-chan..." Kagome muttered slightly, still half-asleep.

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Oy, get up, lazy wench." He said, jostling her elbow. Kagome moaned, and buried herself deeper inside of Inu-Yasha's arms, her whole body practically carving itself into his lap. Inu-Yasha's face reddened no small amount, and shifted a bit. "H-hey! I mean it!" He said shaking her a little more urgently. Kagome slightly complied, opening her eyes a little, and relaxing her hold on the happy kit in her embrace.

"Alright, Alright..."

"Will someone answer my question?!" Ginny shrieked, still in freak-out mode.

Harry grinned at the energetic witch, chuckling at how the disheveled, carrot-colored hair that messily flew in various directions from her head made her more than ever resemble the spitfire she was. He contentedly stretched out his limbs, closing his eyes as he did so. "It's nothing to worry about, Gins...we're just in the feudal era."

Ginny's aquamarine oculi bugged out, and fell into a sitting position as her legs involuntarily slid out from beneath her. She stared at Harry.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Ohayou gozaimassss—Ah! I see you're all up. I was just about to wake you..." Sango said, curiously watching as Ron and Hermione desperately struggled to extract themselves from the knot their limbs had made in the night.

"Good morning, Sango-chan..." Kagome sang distantly. "By the way, Ginny, this is Sango. She's the taiji-ya I fought alongside in the feudal era...and the sister I never had." Kagome smiled.

"Huh!" Sango snorted. "More like grandmother, now!" She turned and bowed to Ginny, whose mouth had dropped to gape at the graceful being before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gin-chan."

"Uh..." Ginny sputtered tactlessly. "I-I mean, the pleasure's all mine..." She awkwardly ducked her head in reciprocation to the customary greeting.

"Now, I was going to ask if any of you would like some breakfast." Sango asked, smiling upon the group. "And I thought you might like seeing Kirara again, Kagome."

Before Kagome could squeal out an excited response, Hermione wrinkled her nose at her hair, which had, like Ginny's, swirled about her wildly in her sleep. "I could use a shower more about now..."

Kagome noted the flecks of youkai blood on her blouse, and nodded her head in agreement. "Ne, Sango-chan, would you care to join us in the hot springs?"

Sango nodded gently, and smiled. "Like old times...I'll fetch Shinamichi; she was last tending to a village boy with a sore throat, and I regret my actions in leaving the poor man alone with her."

Harry shuddered, shaking his head at the image of the girl siccing her overactive libido on some innocent stranger.

"Ohayo—ou," Soutaro called, hopping into the dojo. "Obaa-chan told me to tell you guys breakfast is ready." He said, his voice directed to the males. "I trust you all slept well enough?"

"Well, Ginny did, at least," Harry snickered teasingly at Ginny, who stuck her tongue out at him in return.

Soutaro looked at the said person, and stared at her quietly. "Ah, so you must be the sister of Kagome-sama's friends." He walked over to her and bowed. "I'm glad to meet you; my name is Soutaro. I am the grandson of Sango and Miroku."

Ginny blushed, and bowed in return, before putting out her hand. "It's a pleasure," she said, smiling faintly. Soutaro took her hand uncertainly, smiling curiously as she shook it. He looked at her gently, his violet eyes sparkling with a sudden charm.

"Ahem..." Ron's voice cut in, as he stood and shot a cold look in Soutaro's direction. "You mentioned food?"

* * *

"Ah..." Hermione sighed, contentedly slipping into the liquid heat of the hot spring. "This is amazing..."

Kagome grinned, joining her friend in the water. "Is this your first time in a hot spring?"

"Mmhmm..." Hermione moaned softly, closing her eyes. "It's like Nature's Bubble Bath. Without the bubbles."

Sango smiled, delicately folding her kimono on a dry rock before submerging her remarkably well-preserved, yet battle-scarred body into the warm waters. "I think I remember bubble baths. Didn't you bring some of that scented gravel with you once, Kagome?" She chuckled.

Kagome groaned, laughing a little. "Yeah...that probably wasn't a great idea for the rest of the forest. I wouldn't be surprised if that little spring near Suruga is still frothing with strawberry suds."

"Oh my God, it is cold!" Ginny shrieked, jumping out of her socks and throwing her clothing haphazardly around the forest. A loud splash signaled her entrance into the spring's safe haven of warmth.

"Indeed. It is certainly times like these where within a man's warm, strong arms, rippling with muscles beneath taut, tanned skin, is the best place for a woman to be." Shinamichi sighed, her slight shivering and rosy complexion having nothing to do with the temperature of the crisp air.

Sango rolled her eyes. "So, when are you planning to leave, Kagome?"

Kagome frowned, pensively, blowing bubbles softly into the water.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you like." Sango warmly stated.

Kagome dunked her head, massaging her scalp and freeing her stale hair from the filth of battle. She emerged from the surface, trickles of water tickling her nose in their journey down her face. "Thank you," she said, wiping her eyelids. "But I think we'll have to head back soon after we wash up. I'm afraid of how the rest of the aurors fared after the battle."

"I'm worried about Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, rinsing her own mass of brown hair. "I know he's strong enough to protect himself against He—um, Voldemort, but I still can't help but worry. He must have a lot on his mind."

"So must Harry." Ginny muttered, leisurely floating.

The light in Sango's eyes dimmed at the somber expressions on her four companions. 'Their eyes are so much older than young women's eyes should ever be.' She mused sadly, thinking on her own dark past. 'That creature has destroyed so much, caused so much suffering to so many...when will he stop the destruction of youth?'

"Ne, Sango?" Sango looked up at Kagome, whose voice seemed to break the spell of heavy air that had collected around the older woman's shoulders. "Are you happy?"

Sango blinked at her friend, then smiled. "Yes, Kagome. I couldn't be happier."

Just like that, the depression in Kagome's eyes cleared away to reveal the same, youthful sparkle reflected in Sango's own eyes.

"Thank you."

The other girls seemed not to have noticed the silent exchange between Kagome and Sango, and went about with lighter conversation, taking turns scrubbing each others backs with the marvelous loofahs and shampoos Hermione had generously unearthed from her compact emergency kit. Their laughter and chatter resonated merrily throughout the forest, and trailed out to the two wizards, taiji-ya, retired monk, child youkai and grumpy hanyou in the glen beside the village.

"So, what next?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Inu-Yasha. "Do we have a plan of action?"

"Well, the demons aren't gone for good," Harry surmised. "Inu-Yasha's attack probably took care of some, but—"

"—Not even close to the amount Naraku probably has backing him, now." Inu-Yasha spat, practicing with his Tetsusaiga and Kirara, who had recently joined them. "Anyway, I don't like this waiting around for him to attack. What I know about Naraku, is that he's like a fungus. You don't treat it right away, it'll grow, get nastier, rot...and before you know it, you got no foot." He grunted, thrusting his sword in Kirara's direction, who artfully dodged.

Miroku shook his head. "As twisted as his logic may be, Inu-Yasha has a point. Regarding Naraku, it would be unwise to let him gain too much power."

"But that's just it—he already has too much power. And we don't have enough." Harry said, scratching his head and squinting from the lack of his spectacles. "We're not refraining from making the first move because we want to, it's just that we have to get stronger before we can even attempt to overtake him."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. And now, Naraku's got the dementors on his side, as well as his bevy of demons." Harry threw a curious look at his best friend, who shrugged in return. "What? I like calling him Naraku. It's not as scary as V...Voldemort."

"You can call him Dwynwyn, for all I care. What we need now is to get back to the future and kick his ass." Inu-Yasha said, now sparring with an enthusiastic Soutaro. "It's not enough just to plan and train, if he's still out there."

Harry stood up. "We have to follow Dumbledore's orders, and trust that he's doing the right thing first. He's never once failed me, and he's the only man Voldemort fears."

"Naraku fears no man." Miroku said, his arms in his sleeve. "This...Dumbledore you speak of...he may be an adversary worthy of Naraku's respect, but I doubt he will avoid striking at him at every chance he gets."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, pondering the old pervert's words.

"Then, why don't we ask Kouga if he can get his friends to help us?" Ron piped up.

"Keh!" Inu-Yasha expelled vehemently. "As if I'd willingly surround myself with more mangy wolves."

Shippou's tail fluttered behind him as a he scurried up Inu-Yasha's exercised body. "No, seriously, Inu-Yasha! Why don't we get some of the youkai on our side to help?"

Inu-Yasha threw his sword into the hard ground. He glared at the tiny youkai on his shoulder. "And just what youkai do you know on 'our' side?"

"Well...you could ask your brother...he was a big help in the last battle we had...?" Shippou chirped uncertainly before scurrying away. Miroku simply shook his head.

"As IF I would ask that piece of shit for ANYTHING!" Inu-Yasha roared, lunging at the kit, who darted onto Ron's head, using his tail in a feeble attempt to blend in with his hair.

Ron frowned, heedless of his newly acquired toupee, and looked curiously at Miroku. "Inu-Yasha has a brother?"

"He's my HALF-brother!" Inu-Yasha snarled.

Miroku sighed. "Inu-Yasha's father had sired another child before Inu-Yasha was born; that one being of a full Inu-youkai lineage."

Harry snickered softly, unable to stop the image of a large golden retriever teaching a younger Inu-Yasha how to fetch, and do other brotherly-sorts of things.

"He's really powerful, and really scary. They always get into fights," Shippou's muffled voice shuddered from Ron's head.

Ron nodded gently. "I know just what you mean. My brother Percy's an arrogant ass who thinks he's better than any of us. The family doesn't see much of him, and I like to keep it that way."

Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed. "Yeah, well I'd just as soon never see that jerk-off's face ever again. He'd be better off staying as a perpetually reincarnating dog, anyhow."

Inu-Yasha went to pick up his sword, when he stopped, his nose immediately sniffing the air.

The others looked up at him, Shippou's head still buried in Ron's fiery tresses.

Inu-Yasha inhaled deeply, a snarl spreading on his face. "Shit." He said, grabbing Tetsusaiga in a flash.

"Speak of the Devil..."

* * *

Kagome smiled in ecstasy after having scrubbed her body clean of the grime from yesterday's activities, and rinsed joyfully in the spring with the other females. "So, Sango. Tell me more about your family. How is Kohaku?"

Sango smiled warmly, stepping out of the spring and pulling on her kimono. "He is doing well, I'm happy to say. He's actually a blacksmith in the village, and has a fat, happy wife with fat, happy grandchildren."

Kagome giggled. "I'm so glad. This village is truly incredible! It's grown so much in the past fifty years."

"Mm...yes. It's amazing how times have changed. Of course, not as much of a change as far as 500 years goes, but still..." Sango's voice trailed off, when she suddenly tossed Kagome her bow and arrows, whipped around and brought her sword out in fighting stance.

Without thinking, Kagome caught her weapons from the water and readied a bow, aiming in the direction Sango's sword was pointed.

Hermione and Ginny frowned at the two women, and carefully drew up their wands in defense against the unseen threat, as Shinamichi unearthed a small dagger from the ground where her garments lay.

The women were silent, poised, and ready for what had suddenly intruded on their bath.

...Or so they thought, before an elegant boot emerged from the forest's cloak of green, revealing impossibly pristine white sashinuki. Delicate, deadly fingers tipped with greenish claws grazed against a blue and yellow obi, which sat beneath meager, but menacing armor that covered the figure's upper-torso. A billowing, fluffy grey fur was latched onto the side of the right kimono sleeve, and long, perfect strands of silver gracefully trailed down the intruder's sides in cascading sheets of silk. And cold, golden eyes stared emotionlessly from a frame of flawless flesh, marked only by two magenta stripes on each cheek and a royal blue crescent on the center of the forehead.

The bathing females could only gasp at the sight before them. Kagome's mouth fell agape, as she lowered her weapon.

"Sesshou-Maru..."

* * *

**Gahhh!!! My FLUFFY! ...You know his entrance had to be dramatic. **


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Don't ask, don't tell. ;)

RECAP: _The bathing females could only gasp at the sight before them. Kagome's mouth fell agape, as she lowered her weapon._

"_Sesshou-Maru..."_

**Chapter 20**

Kagome stilled in the presence of the striking Inu-Youkai before her. He looked upon her naked form dispassionately, and nodded.

"Miko." It was, as far as he was concerned, a name that summed up her entire entity, and his use of it was the highest possible form of generosity he could bestow upon a human, outside of Rin.

Not bothering to deem the other occupants of the hot spring with a glance, his shockingly golden eyes pinned the raven haired priestess to her unmoving position in the water, the other young women ducking slightly to cover themselves in the spring. Then, the authoritative Inu's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly (and Kagome swore she saw them roll for a split second) as a sudden breeze ripped through the trees, and a raving battle cry heralded the entrance of a pissed-off hanyou.

"Sesshou-maru! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inu-Yasha shouted, leaping over Kagome's head and landing on the ground between her and his regal half-brother.

Sesshou-maru wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes. "Fear not, Inu-Yasha. This Sesshou-maru has not the time to waste on the antics of one such as yourself today." He sniffed boredly at the hanyou before him. "It is your miko with whom I intend to speak."

Kagome looked up nervously, and gulped, looking at Sesshou-maru's face from over Inu-Yasha's shoulders. "What is it you're looking for?"

Sesshou-maru raised an eyebrow at Kagome, as if she were asking the most obvious question in the world. "Naraku remains alive, does he not?"

It was then that Kagome and Inu-Yasha realized the absence of three of Sesshou-maru's closest companions: Toukijin, Tensaiga, and Rin.

"His scent has considerably been altered. But I am not mistaken in detecting traces of it on the bodies of several demons. Only, now, he also carries part of your scent."

"My blood..." Kagome murmured, bringing Inu-Yasha's gaze to her. Sesshou-maru sniffed.

"I believe he has absconded with two of my belongings. I know he has already disposed of another. However, he is not in this world, so it would be pointless to continue this search as I am now. You are going to tell me where he is."

"Oh, um..." Kagome began, when the sound of leaf-crunching footfalls accompanied Harry, Ron, Miroku, Soutaro and Shippou as they finally caught up with Inu-Yasha to join the group.

"Inu-Yasha! What's the big...deal..." Ron began, his panting face ruddy from running, and steadily gaining in blush at the sight of Hermione's bare neck and shoulders.

"Heeey..." Miroku whistled at three of the young females, a blissful grin causing uncontrollable sparkles to emerge in his pupils.

Soutaro immediately whipped away from the girls, his face practically in flames. Harry, however, couldn't help but gawk at the dripping miko, who stood naked from the hips-up, her body steadily blanching to match the shade of his reddening cheeks.

It was then that Shinamichi decided to break the tense silence by launching herself at the ashen-faced, bespectacled male in question. "Oh, Harry-kun! I was so scared!" She cried, wrapping her moist limbs about him in a death grip.

"Shinamichi! Get off him, NOW!" Sango screamed.

"And put some clothes on!" barked Soutaro, his voice squeaking a little as he hurriedly fled the clearing.

"RON! Stop staring and get your feet off my skirt!" Hermione demanded, ducking lower into the water.

Ron sputtered, throwing clothes in Ginny and Hermione's direction. "F-Fine! It's not as if I wanted to look at your shapeless body, a-anyway!"

"Thanks, Ron!" Ginny said jovially, emerging from the water to make a grab for her clothes.

"Ugh, Ginny, that's foul! I did not need to see you naked!" shuddered Ron, who then dashed away to join Soutaro, Shippou's tail flouncing spiritedly against his head.

"Miroku! Go follow those boys!" Sango spat.

"Aw...but I didn't even get to see you naked, koi!" Miroku whined, but retreated hastily at the piercing look in his wife's eyes as she chased him out.

"Here," Inu-Yasha dropped his haori onto Kagome's shoulders, keeping his eyes to the sky as his face pinkened none-too-slightly.

"Thanks..." Kagome smiled in embarrassment, causing Harry to turn a deeper shade of scarlet, and follow the others in a retreat. She looked up at the slightly irritated (although still, completely stoic-looking) Demon Lord.

"Let me tell you what happened to Naraku..."

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything, Sango, Miroku..." Kagome said to the softly smiling couple, her voice cracking as she bowed deeply before them.

Sango laughed, tears in her eyes. "Oh, please..." She said, grabbing the girl into a hug. "When did we get so formal?"

Kagome laughed, this time, crying a little more. "I guess I should be happy that I got to give you a proper good-bye this time, huh?"

Sango rubbed the girl so dear to her heart on the small of her back. "Kesshite," She whispered. "It's never Sayounara...just, 'see you later'." Reluctantly, the two parted. Kagome looked then at the placid monk, his own eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Well, Kagome-sama, it has been a pleasure, as always..." Miroku said, holding his arms open.

Kagome giggled, rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the houshi. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She said. Suddenly, Miroku's eyes widened, as a soft 'pat' broke the silence, his mouth agape as he looked down at the mischievous-looking grin plastered on the miko's face.

"K-Kagome-sama! Did you just—spank me?!"

"What?" She said innocently, releasing herself from the dirty old man's grip. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it yourself?"

Sango shook her head, snickering a little. "Consider yourself lucky to have won the attentions of someone young enough to be your great, great, greatgreatgreat, greeeeat granddaughter, houshi!"

"Oh, I think I could get a little luckier, darling...how about tonight?"

"Soutaro-kun, Mi-chan, are you sure you want to come with us? It'll be very dangerous." Kagome asked the two, who had their gear on and were ready to jump back to the future.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life," Soutaro said, his posture straight and resolute. "Grandma has been training us all our life to combat youkai, and I feel a personal responsibility to continue her tradition. Besides, I have faith that we can destroy Naraku once more, and when my sister and I return home, we will be able to tell our own grandchildren about how we, too, fought alongside the priestess of legend."

Kagome smiled. "What about you, Mi-chan?"

She stared into Ron, gazing deeply into his eyes. "I've never been surer about anything in my life..." She repeated.

Ron shuddered, his neck hairs standing straight up as a mysterious hostile aura crackled from Hermione's direction...

"Alright! Let's get a move on, guys!" Kagome cheered, heading towards the forest.

"Keh, about damn time..." Inu-Yasha grumbled. Sesshou-maru stood quietly, looking rather out-of-place as he kept his distance from the group.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome whipped around as the sound of stampeding wolves rose in volume from the forest.

"Aw, crap..." Inu-Yasha grumbled, wondering for all the world why they had to park it downwind.

"Kouga-kun?" The said wolf prince tornadoed into the clearing, Ginta and Hakkaku short on his tail. (Um, pun intended?)

"Kagome! Are you going back to the future?" Kouga asked, heedless of the confused stares surrounding him.

Kagome frowned. "Um, yeah...Did we forget to change your vocal chords, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga shrugged, letting loose a piercing bark and a low growl, his canine comrades reciprocating with harmonic howling. "Yeah, I guess. My brothers and I shall join you! After all—" He said, sidling a bit closer to the to the uneasy miko. "My pride as a wolf would never allow me to let slide the harmful ways of Naraku upon the former world of my intended."

"Why you—!" Inu-Yasha growled, raking his claws through the air as Kouga artfully dodged them with the grace of habit.

"Ugh! Omigod. Enough already…you, you, and you fellows…yes, the barking ones…come here, I need to adjust your vocal chords." Hermione commanded, the irritation and rigidity of her voice permitting no room for negotiation as she shot out her wand, stripping the Japanese tongues of their native languages as the group prepared for their journey.

"Alright, you guys! Are we ready?!" Kagome said with zest piping her voice full of optimistic energy, wiping the tears from her eyes and waving fare-well to her time-worn friends. Inu-Yasha had his sword—and Shippou—on his shoulder, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked alongside Shinamichi and her brother, and Hermione struggled to delicately explain the benefits of magically altering one's vocal chords to a haughtily skeptical Sesshou-Maru as the wolves lead the way. The group was an unlikely one, to say the least, but that was nothing compared to the battle they had to face.

And so, taking on the day with a renewed determination, and as prepared as much as they could possibly be for war that lay ahead in a world wrought with conflict, witch and wizard, demon and human, and those who were a little bit of everything, set out on the path to save mankind.

* * *

An eerie quiet had settled like a foreboding blanket upon the once-cheerful town of Hogsmeade. The air was stagnant with the stale stench of miasma lingering in the air, causing the wolves to paw at their noses in repulsion. The blood of mutilated auror and demon coated the fallen bricks, rusting the jagged ridges of piping and mingling with the ash that charred the crumbling remains of the storefronts and sidewalks. Trees were reduced to brittle forks of tinder wood, and the sky was black with smoke. In this place, it seemed no life would ever again exist.

"Blimey…" Ron mumbled, stumbling out of the portal, Hermione on his heels as they joined Harry, Ginny, and the wolves. Shinamichi and Soutaro were soon to follow, tagged by Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou.

Hermione carefully avoided the sharp edges of debris as she made her way to what used to be the road. "All this destruction…I wonder how many aurors survived."

Shimamichi and Soutaro were looking around, an expression of grim awe dragging their mouths agape. "_This_ is our future?" Soutaro asked, astounded by the disaster around him.

"Harry, darling, I think it would be best if we spent the rest of our lives together in my world…" Shinamichi muttered, her eyes trailing over the mass of cinder block and demon innards.

Sesshou-maru was the last to pass through the portal, his expression remaining as stoic as ever, but for a slight, barely noticeable arch of the eyebrow. He looked at Inu-Yasha, then at Kagome, issuing an unspoken criticism of the world that bore the miko, whose purity was known throughout lands. (It was to no one's surprise that, as he gracefully glided over the filth, his white hakama remained as pristine white as ever.)

The group wasted no time in getting out of there and searching for the secret passageway to Hogwarts. As the passage through the sweet shop had been obliterated, they were forced to travel the way through the Shrieking Shack, into the hollow of the Whomping Willow. The place made Inu-Yasha shudder, and caused Sesshou-maru to wrinkle his nose ever-so-slightly, as Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku sniffed the area with interest.

The most morbid of thoughts raced through the minds of the students, as they fearfully anticipated the state of the school they loved so much. A look of supreme puzzlement fell across five of the waiting faces when they arrived through the pugnacious perennial, however, as they were greeted with the surprise that the school was nowhere to be seen.

"Holy Crap! The demons stole our school!" Ron exclaimed, his freckles popping out in contrast to his swiftly paling face as he took in the blank landscape of a foggy English countryside.

Hermione frowned, looked about, and then released the tension in her brows as the realization dawned on her. "It's not stolen," she said, running ahead, then slowing to a walk. The others watched curiously, as the quick-witted witch pressed forth gingerly, her hands outstretched. Suddenly, she came to a halt, her hands flattening and flexing through the air before her, looking as though she had touched something solid.

"It's _hidden!"_ She said, whipping around and flashing Ron a brilliant smile. Harry's mouth pulled wide in a grin, and ran towards Hermione. With the suddenness of a strikr of lightening, Hogwarts appeared before them, Mr. A standing right at the door, looking ages older than he had the day before.

"Well, it's about time you came back."

Kagome rushed towards the man, reading the weariness in his aura. "Are you…alright?" She asked tentatively.

He looked at her with as much reassurance a man of his sensitivity could muster, patted her on the shoulder. "Been better, that's for damn sure. But that's not important." His eyes settled on the new faces before him, lingering a bit longer on the tall, formidable figure in white. He looked back at Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "These friends of your's , I take it?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "They've been of great aid to us in the defeat of Naraku in the past, and they have offered to help again. Is that alright?"

Mr. A turned around, gesturing for the group to follow. "It'll have to be, I'm sure. Come on…I don't want to keep this school visible for longer than I have to. It's not much protection, but it confuses the heck out of some of the lower-level demons and idiot Death-Eaters, which is always a hoot."

The inside of the building had lost a distinct sense of warmth, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny noticed as they walked inside. Without Dumbledore there, it always felt a bit less welcoming, but in light of the recent events and somber setting, it was like going home to a prison.

"Come with me." Mr. A said, leading the trail to the Headmasters office.

"It's been absolute hell at the ministry. Countless aurors were killed last night, and a good number of families have decided to take off." He said, walking at a speedy pace.

"All this, just from the fight last night?" Kagome implored incredulously.

"No, no…the stray demons that found their way through the portal joined Voldemort. He's been gaining in power, and attacks started picking up after you guys went back."

"And Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, keeping up with the older man.

"He's had his work cut out for him, what with the Dementors ravaging the town. I can't even begin to describe how terrible…" He didn't need to finish recounting the horrors of witnessing someone have his soul ripped from his body.

It was unsettling to see the hallways so barren…in light of the lockdown, students were made to keep to their dormitories, watched over by their respective heads of house. Hagrid had taken over for Professor McGonagall, who was busy keeping post as the stand-in for Headmaster.

The elder witch in question looked up as the door to her temporary office opened, and an immediate look of relief washed across her exhausted features.

"Oh, thank God you're all safe."

Hermione smiled wanly, as she took a seat on a plushy chair by the wall. "We were received rather well by Kagome's friends in the past…we've even brought a few of them with us to help in the fight."

"You will do no such thing, young lady. I will not have my students partaking in any such violence. Your jobs are to stay in your dormitories, after you explain all that has happened since yesterday." Her normally authoritative tone held a note of defeated desperation, as if she knew her words had fallen on deaf ears even before they left her mouth.

Humoring her, Harry began to introduce the other visitors, and leapt into a record of the events in the past, with Ron and Hermione intervening frequently as Kagome took a break from repeating the same things. Mr. A and Professor McGonagall listened patiently, nodding on occasion, and scrutinizing the characters in the room, who were acting with a remarkable amount of respect, given their usual behaviors.

Kagome yawned and squirmed a little, her skin inflamed from the death and miasma. Her constitution had grown considerably weaker in light of the emotionally and physically taxing events that had taken place, and the poison of evil in the air had done little to soothe her tired spirit.

She desperately needed a vacation.

But a trip to the toilet would suffice.

"I beg your pardon, I need to get a breath of fresh air." Inu-Yasha made to get up and follow her, only to feel the slight pressure of her hand pushing him down. "Not with you! Boy-hanyou aren't allowed in the little girl's room. Shippou shall escort me—I'll be back in a minute." Too tired to argue, the rest of them continued.

Shippou sat alertly on Kagome's shoulder, his little nose darting this way and that, trying to make sense of the strange array of scents that permeated this new and foreign land. "This is a really strange place, Kagome," he said, shivering a little from his comfortable perch. Kagome sighed into his mop of coppery hair.

"Are you frightened, my little kit?" She giggled as his tone immediately changed, puffing up his chest indignantly.

"Am not!" As if on cue, the ghost of the Bloody Baron drifted gently across the hall, causing Shippou to emit a small yelp of surprise. "…Well, maybe just a little."

Kagome smiled softly. "It's alright. I'm a little scared, too, Shippou," She said, as they entered the bathroom. "But you know what?" Kagome removed him from her shoulder and sat him on the sink, looking tenderly into his aquamarine eyes. "You, being here with me, makes me feel a lot safer."

He looked up at her, a wistful grin creeping across his lips. He wrapped her head in a tiny embrace, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

As they left the bathroom, both Kagome and Shippou were filled with a new strength. (What a bathroom!) Shippou bounced behind Kagome, lingering around the paintings and gazing in awe at the moving images. Kagome smiled, leisurely strolling a few feet ahead, losing herself to her thoughts.

'How will we ever defeat him? _Will_ we ever defeat him? It was hard enough the first time…but he's so much more powerful now!' She bit her lip, pensively studying the woodwork beneath her feet.

She looked up, fire in her eyes. 'Yes, we will. He's more powerful than ever, but so are we. And we have more allies now than ever before…we'll defeat him, and this time, it'll be for good.'

"Won't we, Shippou?" Kagome said, a coruscating smile cutting through the soft pink of her face.

Her smile was cut short when she noticed the quiet. It turned into a grimace when she noticed the still bundle, curled up on the floor.

She gasped, running to the fallen kit. He was still breathing, but a bump was swelling rapidly on his forehead. It dawned on her that she was likely in danger.

She leapt up, her mouth opening to call for help, when she felt a blow to the head.

Sinking to her knees, her world went black.

* * *

**The end is near! The end is near!**


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Hm. I might as well warn you that as the end of this fic is approaching (not to mention the end of the HP series as we know it!), the plotline appropriated from both Ms. Rowling and Takahashi-sama's respective creations will as surely dwindle into a story of my own. IN other words, don't expect it to remain true to either stories (especially Harry Potter); I now consider this an alternate universe.

RECAP:_ She gasped, running to the fallen kit. He was still breathing, but a bump was swelling rapidly on his forehead. It dawned on her that she was likely in danger._

_She leapt up, her mouth opening to call for help, when she felt a blow to the head._

_Sinking to her knees, her world went black._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Inu-Yasha jumped up, his heart pounding. The rest of the room looked at him. In a split second, Kouga and Mr. A followed him out the door of the office.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted, hoping she would answer but knowing she wouldn't. He looked down the hallway, and saw the little fox demon, sprawled out on the floor, the bump on his head an angry purple. "Shit."

Kouga let out an angry snarl, prompting his brothers to join him hastily. Harry, Ron, and Soutaro followed, with the four witches and priestess close behind.

"What happened to Kagome?!" Harry shouted, his effulgent green eyes flashing emerald fire. Hermione's forehead contorted into a worried grimace, her head darting this way and that in futile attempt to detect signs of the endangered miko's whereabouts.

"Where could she have gone? Our security's infinitely tight—there's no way anybody who isn't a Hogwarts student could enter or leave without our knowledge!" Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed with fret, and she looked to Mr. A for answers.

Unfortunately, Mr. A had none. "I gotta believe she's still here, somewhere in the school…"

"…No, she's gone." Heads turned towards Shinamichi, who clutched a rosary, a firm look settled on her face. "I can no longer sense her aura…her presence seems to have suddenly disappeared from this school."

Ginny and Ron arched identical eyebrows, their mouths agape.

"But how…she was just here! How could she have left so fast…what could have taken her?" Ginny implored.

Inu-Yasha scooped up the fallen kit, examining the darkening abrasion. Urgently, he sniffed out the injury, careful not to further harm the unconscious youkai child.

Abruptly, his head shot up, and he sniffed further around the area. He took off down the hallway and up the stairs to the seventh floor, leaving the others to follow him in his wake.

Inu-Yasha stopped short, having come to a dead end. "Argh!! It's gone!"

"What? What is?" Hermione asked.

"The scent! His scent—I can't smell it anymore! Kagome's either!" He kicked the wall, his expression dark and frustrated.

Harry frowned, scanning the area. A gargantuan tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy choreographing a troll ballet hung heavily on the wall, the only notable detail of the area. He recognized this place.

Sesshou-Maru delicately inhaled, making sure for himself that what Inu-Yasha said was accurate. "You seem to have a great deal of trouble containing your miko, half-brother," he sniffed with disdain. "The scents of the two appear to have seeped through these walls. You lost her to a wall?"

"The walls—but how? You don't think a ghost could have taken her?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Don't be stupid, of course not…" Hermione snapped, a curious expression on her face. She saw Harry, and noticed that Professor McGonagall was beginning to realize it, too. "…I remember…the Room of Requirement!"

"…The what?" Mr. A asked.

Hermione whipped around to Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha! Whose scent did you detect with Kagome's?"

Harry looked up at the half-demon, a sinking feeling in his heart. Inu-Yasha lifted his silver head and looked straight at him, golden flares scintillating with fury.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

She could see nothing. A salient pain had cut its way into her head, and she could barely lift it from its tuck in her shoulder. She felt the cold, rough surface of stiff iron beneath her, mobility of her arms and legs prohibited by restricting steel manacles. 

Slowly, her eyes adjusted.

It was dank and forbidden, a dungeon-like room with large walls that bordered the broad expanse of space. Firelight illuminated the comfortless area in a perfidious crimson, and worst of all, the fetor of miasma permeated the already foul atmosphere.

It took her a few minutes before she realized she was not alone.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her consciousness," a malignant voice cracked,

like inky swirls of blackness seeping through the atmosphere.

Kagome shuddered, not needing—or wanting—to look up at the one who possessed the execrable voice.

"What's the matter? Still a little woozy?" Her face was suddenly filled with Voldemort's snarling, snakelike visage as she found her hair yanked violently back. "Or are you just being disrespectful?"

Kagome spat in his face, refusing to talk. He barely flinched. Instead, he smiled, and with a spindly finger, wiped the spittle from his cheek, and submerged his ivory digit into the hole that was his mouth, obscenely sucking on it as he dragged it out.

"You know, Kagome…" He said, taking the same finger, and idly playing with a lock of her hair. "I might be a little more selective with my insults if I were at the mercy of my greatest enemy. Or, in your case, maybe I wouldn't. It's not as if your behavior will make much of a difference to the way this particular situation will…peel out…" He sneered, taking his finger and sliding a claw softly down the side of her cheek, gaining pressure at the neck, and breaking the skin, digging into the flesh of her collarbone.

Kagome fought the gasp of pain forcing its way from her lips, merely trembling a little, as she kept silent. She found the task to be of unbearable difficulty as his nail plunged deeper and downward, until it hit bone, pricking the top of her sternum, leaving a sanguinary trail down her chest.

She clenched her eyes shut, moisture gathering in the corners. Her offender smirked, revealing two rows of sharp, white teeth. He removed his finger, and once more sucked on it, relishing in the flavor of her blood.

"Well…as much as I enjoy torturing you, that's not quite why I brought you here." He said, turning away. Kagome opened her eyes and scanned the room again. In front of the wall directly opposite her stood two glass tanks, the right filled with a transparent green liquid, with long, coiling tubes inserted into each of their centers. The left tank bore an additional tube out of the bottom, which swirled about the top, connected to a slim manacle. The other tube seemed to lead directly to her chair, while the one on the right was looped around the tank, the end drawing into a sharp, silver point.

Voldemort sauntered towards the tanks, the click of his boot heels puncturing the silence with each step. "But you're already aware of that, I'm sure?" Not bothering to reveal anything more, Voldemort plucked the tube that was connected to the manacle, and fitted the cuff around the crook of his arm. Kagome tensed, as a feeling of dread sank upon her like a heavy storm cloud.

Quickly sickening, she again cast her eyes upon the manacles, strapping her to the chair. 'Why would Naraku need physical restraints to keep me down…?' Testing her newly acquired steel jewelry, Kagome wriggled her wrists and ankles.

"_Ittai_!" She exclaimed shortly, feeling paper-thin cuts on the said joints. Her eyes flew wide in horror, as Voldemort simultaneously let loose a viperous cackle.

"Learn something new, Miko-sama?" He mocked her, his eyes drawing into slits. "I wouldn't struggle too much—the more you move, the more you'll tear that pretty skin of yours. Not that it will matter much, you'll bleed just the same." He turned towards the large door on the stone wall beside them. "Lucius! Now!"

Kagome swung her face to the direction of the door, as it promptly flew open, allowing passage to a man with eyes of ice and silky blonde hair—and his son.

"Draco!" Kagome gasped, taking in the somewhat harrowed appearance of her schoolmate.

"What? How else did you think you came here? I highly doubt you would have come if I simply asked you," Voldemort snorted. Draco remained silent, his eyes blank and unblinking, his posture stiff.

Kagome frowned. Something was amiss…for Draco to have led her to Naraku the first time was…unforgivable, but understandable. But a second time was not quite believable.

"Draco, make ready the drip." Kagome watched as the toe-headed young man rigidly make his way to the silver-capped coil on looped around the tank containing the mysterious viridian substance. He then came towards her, and wasted no time in pricking the vein of her inner arm with the silver tip, injecting a spurt of whatever the tank contained into her system, cleanly and apathetically.

"Ow—! What _is…_that…?" Kagome mumbled, as her face began to grow hot. She felt four other pinches on her wrists and ankles, and her hands and feet began to tingle.

But something about Draco still bothered her—the stiffness of his actions, the lack of expression in his eyes…_'Just like Kohaku…_'

"What did you do to Draco?" Kagome demanded, her voice losing its edge, however, as her temperature rose. She noticed absently that a channel of crimson was shooting through the other tube that lead from her chair to the empty tank whose other tube was now connected to Voldemort.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't make any trouble for you…not unless his father wills it, anyway." Voldemort snorted, adjusting the band on his arm. The river crept ever closer, now filling the tank bit by bit. "He's been imperiused, you see. Seems he couldn't handle this job on his own, so his father's determined to have him go through with it by any means possible."

Kagome gasped, noticing how Lucius had been looking disdainfully at his son. Suddenly, Voldemort began to moan. Kagome looked back to see that the tube connected to his manacle had sucked up the red river like a straw—and noticed how very much it looked like blood.

Casting her glance down upon her own braces, and feeling her face go ever warmer, her body feeling weaker, she realized that, indeed, it was blood—_her _blood, leaking out of her wrists and into the manacles, gliding down the steel slope of the chair's legs, joining the little rivulets from her ankles and meeting at the tube's entrance.

Dear God, he was administering a blood transfusion!

Kagome's face began to pale, as she drooped forward, on the brink of passing out.

"Draco!" The young man complied wordlessly, once more shooting her up with the strange serum.

She bolted upright, her face unbearably warm, her body pulsating with a jolt of energy, but her thoughts weaving in and out, losing their lucidity. "What…?"

Voldemort ecstatically panted in response, her life's blood now coursing its way through his veins. He closed his eyes, a banal smile slicing through his face. "It's to keep you alive. Think of it as…intravenous nourishment, that sacrifices your mental capacity to speed up your blood flow."

'An IV…a trippy IV…' Kagome thought, desperately grabbing at her consciousness. Voldemort continued to suck up her blood greedily, as Kagome was brought back and back again to a state of somewhat-consciousness through the electric shock of the IV, her mental state suffering as delusions swam through her head.

* * *

"I don't understand…you mean to say, Kagome-sama has been stuffed in a cupboard?" Soutarou asked, unable to make sense of the world of magic. 

"No, no...I'm willing to bet my life on the fact that Draco took her through a portal to another place—the portal being a Vanishing Cabinet!" Hermione huffed, the others looking around desperately for the aforementioned piece of furniture.

"This is simply hopeless. We'll never find that cabinet here—for all we know, Mr. Malfoy has already moved the cabinet. You stated that you could no longer sniff either of their scents out?" Professor McGonagall implored the canine demons.

"Yeah, they're gone alright…" Kouga growled. "What the hell! Why are we wasting time looking around for a closet, anyway?! We need to find Kagome!"

Inu-Yasha snarled, and took off for the door. "For once, Wolf-crap's got a point. I'm not gonna sit here dicking around while that little piss-ant runs off with Kagome!"

As soon as they exited the Room of Requirement, Professor Flitwick rushed at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva! The ministry—!" He noted the presence of the others, and stopped short, unsure of delivering the news in public.

"Don't worry about them, they have a right to know. What about the ministry?" Professor McGonagall huffed at the diminutive charms professor's hesitation, and hastily encouraged him to continue.

Flitwick wasted not another second. "It's a bloodbath there! Hundreds of demons have joined the Death-Eaters in trying to kill Dumbledore, and Dementors have kissed several of the staff already! It's terrible!"

"Well, they must not have been doing it right," Shinamichi stated, shrugging.

"The aurors have been holding up as best a defense as they can, and they've even called for back-up with a few of the giants. The centaurs have even aided in some of the fight, but the hordes of demons don't seem to want to be put down!" Professor Flitwick paced nervously. "My great uncle works the bank at Gringotts, and I've heard a few Death Eaters made their way there and orchestrated a massive, messy robbery! He has a bad heart, you know, and Goblins don't live for more than a few hundred years…"

Mr. A turned to Inu-Yasha. "Look, we need your help. All of you."

Inu-Yasha snarled, backing away and clutching his sword. "_Not _until I find _Kagome!_"

Hermione clutched his haori in desperation. "Inu-Yasha, we don't know where Kagome is right now! And Professor Dumbledore is probably the only one he can help us. Right now, he's in danger, and as he's the only true person V-Voldemort's afraid of, we need to keep him alive in order to save Kagome!"

"She's right, Inu-Yasha. We're not going to find Kagome any other way…Voldemort's already likely to have covered her scent, and I doubt she's far from him, if he's after her blood." Mr. A said. "Once Dumbledore's taken out, this school has a slim chance of survival, and Voldemort has all the chances in the world of gaining even more power."

Inu-Yasha's stony expression wavered, his eyes taking on an anxious determination.

"Fine. But as soon as we find that old man, I'm looking for Kagome."

Once the group had gathered suitable weapons and ammunition (Ginny clutched a vial of _No-Doze Joe _ fondly to her bosom), they set off for the ministry.

Blood-curdling screams of ferocity and pain heralded their arrival. The fog of miasma whirled around the ministry, and swarms of lower-level demons were attacking every townsperson they could find. Dementors soared through the air like vultures, indiscriminately plucking the souls of the frail, fighting, and fallen.

Kouga sneered, bellowing a long howl, causing several youkai to look in his direction. The thunder of paws against the ground signaled the entrance of dozens of wolves from around the area. Ginta and Hakkaku salivated, setting back into their hind-legs before tearing into the jugulars of several large Weasel-demons.

Shinamichi dodged a spell cast by a Death Eater, and when it was shot at her again, she flipped her holy naginata towards the spell, purifying it (and unintentionally removing the jaw and nose of her assailant).

With disinterest, Sesshou-Maru cut his easy way through fifteen youkai and two Death-Eaters with minimal effort. The poison from his claws glimmered and dribbled down his palm, and he flung little whippets of the electric green froth in the direction of a Death-Eater advancing on Mr. A, who had his own hands full with a bout of _"Expecto Patronum"_s in defense against a number of the drifting wraiths.

Without hesitation, Soutaro wrenched his hiraikotsu from its place at his back and veered it through a slough of the fat, floating Dementors, effectively splitting their torsos.

"Whoa!" Harry shouted in appreciation. "Nice job there, Souta!" He had no time to continue his cheerleading, however, as he, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron shot and dodged their way through the oozing masses, following Mr. A into the perilous building.

They found several bodies on the floor, most dead, some Death-Eaters, a few aurors. The blood of Death-Eaters had considerably accumulated, thanks to the short work of Inu-Yasha, who was still busy slicing and dicing with his blades of blood, skillfully dodging curses and landing blows as they were directed towards him.

Harry was nearly taken out as he danced away from a bolt of the _Cruciatus_, and he whipped out his wand and began to paralyze as quickly and efficiently as possible. Ginny fired her trusted machine gun with suspicious alacrity, impressive rounds of energy electrocuting a witch in front of her.

Hermione panted with the effort of keeping up in the fight against a greasy-haired, black-eyed Death-Eater, who was shooting spells at her almost as fast as she defended them. Suddenly, she lost her footing on the leg of a corpse, and fell to the ground, at the mercy of the Death-Eater. He reared his ugly wand up in the air, opened his mouth, and—

"_Expelliarmus!" _The wand flew out of the greasy-haired wizard's hands, and he flew back with the force of several hits to the chest. Ron jumped away, having successfully knocked the wizard out with his numchucks, and turned to cast a rather dashing (if, by dashing, one might infer the feeling of scared-so-shitless-I-don't-even-care-anymore) smile at Hermione, extending his arm to help her up.

Hermione blushed, accepting his hand, as he hoisted her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said, red-faced, eyes to the ground.

He continued to keep her hand in his. "Yeah, well…all in a day's work, you know…" A sudden explosion sent the two back down to the ground, as a massive, beautiful white dog with golden eyes and a blue crescent on his forehead burst through the wall, the different colors of youkai, human, and dementor innards running down his chin.

While outside, the wolves and taiji-ya were slaughtering the lower-level youkai and Dementors, the others inside were getting closer to the center of the fray, chasing down the Death-Eaters level by level, passing the Minister's barren office.

"He's not in his office—let's go down farther!" Mr. A shouted, as they flew down the stone steps of the long, spiraling stairway.

Harry gasped for air, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "I don't trust this—it's far too quiet!"

"That just means we're getting warmer," Inu-Yasha grunted, taking the steps seven at a time.

Inu-Yasha's point was made, sounds of battle intensifying as they burst through the doors of the 8th level Atrium.

Flashes of light sparked throughout the large room, wands flying and people dodging in a dance of death. Harry's eyes went wide at the sight before him, as the Order of the Phoenix, and Professor Dumbledore himself fought fiercely against the innermost circle of Death-Eaters.

"Harry!" A rough, somewhat feminine voice cried out amidst the foray. Harry turned to look as a thatch of melon-colored hair whipped past an enormous, blonde Death-Eater. The Death-Eater raised his wand behind her, and just before he could utter the Killing Curse's incantation, Harry quickly stupefied him with all of his might, sending the sorry excuse for a wizard to the floor with a great thud.

The neon-tressed witch turned, a smile of relief flattering her features.

"Tonks!" Hermione and Ginny called, greeting their sister-figure. She halted, landing a roundhouse kick to a creeping Nix Berlioz, incapacitated him with a strike of her wand, before rushing over to them.

"We've come to help—where's Professor Dumbledore?!" Hermione cried, at once making a mad grab for the wands of the fallen Death-Eaters, while the other new entrants of the fight got to work dodging and casting.

Nymphadora Tonks, now engaged in a one-on-one with Varnessa Bulstrode, directed her head to the far end of the hall, where a very tall, very old man cast beams of shimmering lights from his wand, striving to fight off his cantankerous opponents.

What was once a bout whose outcome could split hairs was now one that leaned heavily in favor of the Order of the Phoenix, as Inu-Yasha (who cared not for sparing the lives of the Death Eaters, who were clearly identified by their black cloaks) slashed his way through towards Dumbledore. He was rudely interrupted, however, when a snarl and a massive paw swiped him in the chest, claws raking the flesh from his left pectoral to his belly button.

"Ah! What the—!" Inu-Yasha leapt back, defending himself against Fenrir Greyback, who towered over him, his red eyes glistening with hunger and his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he continued to lunge at him.

Inu-Yasha backed off, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, preparing to employ it for the wolf-like creature's death.

He blinked curiously when the blade refused to transform.

"Who in hell—you can't _possibly_ be human!" Hermione looked up at Inu-Yasha and the werewolf, who was steadily advancing on the befuddled dog demon.

"Inu-Yasha! He's half human—do NOT let him bite you!"

Inu-Yasha dodged again as Fenrir made a drive for his jugular, large, white fangs dripping sloppily and just missing the flesh on his neck. Inu-Yasha shoved his sword in his sheath, and sneered in traditionally pompous fashion, dipping his claws into his wound and throwing the blood-blades in the werewolf's chest.

"Like I'd let a human—OR a wolf—_touch_ me with his foul-ass-breath!" The werewolf roared, hardly affected with the incisions Inu-Yasha's blood had made.

"Mangy mutt, I'll chew on your eyes for that!" Fenrir growled, rearing back on his hind legs, readying to thrust himself against him.

Fenrir's distraction freed the attentions of several aurors, who in turn, worked together to diminish the threat of Voldemort's followers, thus, leaving an opening for Harry to swish and flick his way to Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry cried, stunning an imperiused witch from the Wizengamot, swiftly retrieving her wand.

Dumbledore whirled around to face Harry. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes acknowledged his disciple's presence. Harry suddenly shot his wand out in the older man's direction, scorching the nose of a Death Eater sneaking at his rear. Simultaneously, Dumbledore was able to knock out three lurking at Harry's side. This pattern continued as both headmaster and pupil fought back-to-back, defending each other to the death.

"Aaarghhh!!!" Inu-Yasha growled as Fenrir laid a swift, heavy kick to his abdomen. He immediately rose to his feet, hocking a loogie coated in his blood. Fenrir was at his front within a half of a second, grabbing his shoulders and heaving him backwards into the hard, marble wall. Bone jutted out through his flesh, tearing his haori as Tetsusaiga was flung away from him.

"Shit!" He shouted, ducking just before Fenrir landed a punch to the wall that could have easily taken his head off. "Where the hell does he get that speed?!" With a grimace, he shoved the bone back through his flesh, and kicked the werewolf in the gut, throwing him back a few paces.

Inu-Yasha took the brief moment Fenrir had been thrown back as an opportunity to regroup and gain speed for his next kick—which, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by the salivating werewolf. As Inu-Yasha soared forth, Fenrir unhinged his bloody jaws, and as Inu-Yasha's foot came closer, he sank his teeth into the dog demon's ankle.

Hermione gasped. "Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha quickly recoiled, but not before Fenrir's intrusive blood began to make its way through Inu-Yasha's veins. Fenrir was not unharmed by the force of Inu-Yasha's intent, falling back into the rubble. For a moment, the two lay at a standstill.

Inu-Yasha began to clutch his ankle, which had started to turn a sickly black. Fenrir slowly arose.

"Heh…my bite's supposed to turn a human. But what of a demon? I wonder…you must be in pain. " He sneered, licking his hand of the blood upon it. "Allow me to put you out of your misery!"

He once more took a shot at Inu-Yasha, who fiercely fought back, his wounds increasing and widening. Amidst the war of wands and spells, this brutal battle stuck out sorely as blood painted the walls and floors—most of that blood being Inu-Yasha's.

Once more, Inu-Yasha went in for a kick with his injured appendage. However, he was not quick enough for Fenrir, who grabbed Inu-Yasha's bitten-black ankle, lifting him and throwing him once more to the wall.

Inu-Yasha barely moved.

"Inu-Yasha!!!" Hermione cried, who was held back by Ron, whose face went white at the amount of blood lost by his canine comrade.

Fenrir took a step towards him, his lips widening in a sadistic smile. "Aw…little puppy lose its bite?" He crept toward Inu-Yasha. He started to cackle. "Oh, surely that can't be _all_ you've got in you."

Inu-Yasha's eyes were glazed over, his breath coming out in ragged bursts. The amount of damage wrought upon his body had been devastating—several of his ribs had been broken, and one had pierced a lung. His arm was a mess, with more bone poking through his beaten flesh, and his ankle had the look of decay as a result of his demon's body rejecting the werewolf's saliva. Shuddering one last, wheezing breath, he stilled, hair falling across his face as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Harry gasped at the defeated form of his rival, laying before the prowling werewolf.

"Well, then. I suppose if you're going to fall asleep on me, I might as will tuck you in," Fenrir grinned, rearing his arm back to swipe at the fallen hanyou.

Harry saw this, and in turn, wound his wand back to heave a curse at the threatening werewolf; but just before he could open his lips, A hand appeared on Fenrir's wrist as it came within an inch of the hanyou's face. A hand with angry, red stripes twining about the forearm, and long claws of razor at the tips of the fingers, piercing the werewolf's skin as blood trickled down from the lacerations.

"What the—?" Fenrir had no time to finish as he was thrown back brutally. Inu-Yasha rose up, cracking his knuckles, his hair covering his stoic face.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and even a few Death-Eaters watched incredulously as Inu-Yasha once more pulled his arm back into place, still drenched with blood. He glanced down at his festering ankle, and smirked.

"Did you really think it was gonna be that easy?"

Fenrir looked up at his opponent, readying himself for an attack.

But nothing could have prepared him for the speed at which Inu-Yasha appeared before him, his hair a silver beam of light behind him. He smiled, and surged his knife-like digits through Fenrir's left breast, melting into his back. Instantly, he made a fist in the werewolf's stunned body, and retracted his arm; crimson strips of vein and muscle tissue dripping from the undersides of his claws.

Fenrir's eyes widened, meeting Inu-Yasha's gleeful ones. Crimson. They had changed. His eyes were now the exact same hue as that which now merrily coated his sharpened fingers, punctuated with pupils like the end of all the oceans. His fangs had considerably lengthened, revealed as he peeled back his lips in a snarling smile. Stripes similar to those his brother wore shaped his cheekbones, and were repeated on his forearm.

The werewolf's bite had changed him, alright. It had drawn out the youkai in Inu-Yasha.

* * *

**Oooh…exciting. I figured that the werewolf's bite would have a bad effect on a demon's blood—but not one that could turn him werewolffy. And it obviously wouldn't affect him during the New Moon…**

**SIDE NOTE: As I am not J.K. Rowling, and have never personally been to the Ministry of Magic, much of the architecture and layout is fabricated. Forgive me, but this **_**is**_** fanFICTION. Also, I am aware that this fight could not have taken place on a night of the full moon. I am using creative license to argue that Fenrir might be so poisoned with his werewolffiness that he's in a permanent state of werewolf. (Just go with it, people, go with it…)**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Nein mein!

RECAP: _Fenrir's eyes widened, meeting Inu-Yasha's gleeful ones. Crimson. They had changed. His eyes were now the exact same hue as that which now merrily coated his sharpened fingers, punctuated with pupils like the end of all the oceans. His fangs had considerably lengthened, revealed as he peeled back his lips in a snarling smile. Stripes similar to those his brother wore shaped his cheekbones, and were repeated on his forearm._

_The werewolf's bite had changed him, alright. It had drawn out the youkai in Inu-Yasha._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Fenrir stumbled back, staring dumbly at the gaping hole in his chest. "My heart…" He stared at the threatening creature who now clutched the said organ in his clenched hand, its contents still twitching as it spurted sporadic bursts of scarlet. Fenrir's eyes rolled back in his head, and he dropped to his knees, dead.

Harry nearly dropped his wand as Hermione gasped. Distantly, he could hear the sounds of Ron and a few onlookers retching. It was only after Inu-Yasha had single-handedly decapitated five Death-Eaters with the blood garnered from the werewolf's stilled heart did he realize the gravity of the situation.

"Harry! He's out of control! What do we do?!" Ron said frantically, wiping the vomit from his chin. Harry looked at the mindless killer before him, a shadow of the personality with whom he was familiar.

Inu-Yasha was on a rampage. He was attacking anything before him—on the bright side, this considerably lowered the number of Death-Eaters to defeat, but the Harry knew it was just a matter of time before he began to attack others. He was no longer killing to get to Kagome…he was killing for fun.

It was then that Dumbledore finally spoke to Harry.

"You need to control your friend. Is there any charm or rosary Kagome used to calm the beast inside of him?" He grunted, incapacitation an imperiused goblin.

Harry thought for a moment, as Inu-Yasha took out more of the opposition. Time was running out—there was only a handful left. He wondered whether or not the human side of Inu-Yasha would prevent him from slaughtering the innocent. Kagome had told him his sword was made so that it could not physically cut human flesh—

"That's it!" Harry said. He saw Inu-Yasha's fallen sword was lying feet from Hermione. "It's the sword!"

But something disturbed Harry that should not have normally disturbed him. He was no longer being attacked…in fact, every Death Eater and controlled being had either been incapacitated or killed—violently. And they weren't the only ones.

Members of the Order of the Phoenix had taken to shielding themselves with crude force fields, spells learned early in their schooling that could easily be broken with a counter-curse. Fortunately for the majority of them, Inu-Yasha did not understand such incantations; unfortunately for them, such spells are dependent on one's strength—and all had been drastically weakened, many suffering wounds from Inu-Yasha's reckless attacking.

Harry turned his gaze to Inu-Yasha, but could not find him. "Hermione! Quickly—get Inu-Yasha's sword!" Hermione did so, but set upon him a look of utmost fear.

Rather, set _behind_ him a look of utmost fear.

"If you think to maim me with my own sword, you've got another thing coming, human." Inu-Yasha swung at him from the back, taking off a tuft of hair on the top of his head as Harry ducked. Quickly, he rolled away.

Inu-Yasha was before him in a flash, pulling his arm back to deliver a devastating blow—but to blank space.

"Where the hell did he go—?!" Inu-Yasha glared, confused.

"_Accio Harry Potter!_" A crinkly voice commanded. A very shrunken Harry zipped past Inu-Yasha, directly into the open palm of Albus Dumbledore. "Miss Granger! The sword!"

Inu-Yasha quickly turned his gaze upon the young witch, who held the rusty sword by the tip of the covered blade. As Inu-Yasha advanced, Ron quickly grabbed the blade from her, shoving her aside to face the blood-lusting demon in her place. Inu-Yasha's claws saw red as they tore through Ron's upper arm, leaving deep, weeping gashes along his bicep.

Hermione cried out as the wounded redhead yelped, gripping the sword ever harder. Inu-Yasha returned, raising his hand for another swipe, when with all his might, Ron thrust the hilt of the sword in the path of Inu-Yasha's deadly appendage.

His plan worked, for instead of his fibula, Inu-Yasha's hand was now wrapped around the Tetsusaiga's handle, and he stilled.

Hermione rushed to Ron's side, who crouched, trembling and bleeding on the floor, inches out of Inu-Yasha's reach.

"I-Inu…Yasha?" Hermione called, beseeching her friend to look upon her with normal eyes of warm amber.

And he did. Inu-Yasha looked up, the stripes on his face fading, his claws retracting, and his golden eyes scouring the area, a film of panic clouding his irises. His gaze tracked over the fallen Death-Eaters, finally settling on Ron's telling injury, and then darting to meet Hermione's imploring glance.

"Did I…murder anybody?" She knew what he meant. To kill an enemy was to eliminate, but to take the life of an innocent was murder. Softly, she shook her head.

"No…we stopped you in time."

His relief was palpable. He looked down at his sword, tightening his hold on it. Hermione quickly formulated long strips of gauze, gently tending to Ron's wounds, as Dumbledore restored Harry to his natural size.

"Thanks for the help, Professor." Harry said, brushing himself off.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Potter. Now, am I to assume the worst has happened?" Dumbledore inquired, the look on his face stating that he already knew Kagome had been taken.

"Not the worst yet, Albus," Mr. A's voice sounded as he checked the fallen Death Eaters. Several members of the Order saw to the wounded. "And God help us if we ever live to see the worst happen."

"And if we don't find Kagome soon, that may very well happen!" Hermione squeaked, wrapping up the cut on Ron's arm. She looked over at Inu-Yasha, who had a very pensive expression on his face. She walked over to him, approaching him carefully.

"Inu-Yasha…I don't know what you're thinking, but I know that if Kagome were here, she wouldn't blame you. You weren't in your right mind—you couldn't have helped it."

Inu-Yasha looked away, his eyes hard. He gripped his sword, and started to walk away. "But she isn't here, and I have to find her."

Ron shook his head. "But you don't know where you're going—you're headed for the Department of Mysteries, and that's the last place to go if you expect to find something…" But despite Ron's advice, Harry found himself following Inu-Yasha.

"Harry! What do you think _you're _doing?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore frowned, a peculiar expression on his face.

Harry replied, without stopping, as the others began to follow. "I…I can't explain it, but I feel like I should go this way…I don't know. Something in my heart is pulling me there."

It was Mr. A's turn to frown. "Where? What's pulling you?"

"I don't know…Inu-Yasha, can you smell her?" Inu-Yasha took long, steady strides that forced the others to jog in order to keep up with him.

"Nah…but I know she's close by."

Hermione huffed, struggling to keep up. "Well, this is ridiculous. I'm sorry, and I don't mean to insult intuition—I mean, I know I've been a bit biased against the whole _divination_ sort of thing—but I really don't think this is the time to rely—"

Professor Dumbledore put a silencing hand on her shoulder, and easily strode behind the pair. "Perhaps, Miss Granger, now is the best time to follow one's intuition."

Hermione sighed, shrugged, and grabbed Ron's hand as they both tailed behind.

They passed room after room, until finally, Harry and Inu-Yasha came to a halt.

Hermione couldn't help but voice her consternation. "You can't be serious. This is the ever-locked room!"

Inu-Yasha growled, sniffing the door. "She's in here, alright, I can _feel _it. How do we get in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you know, that's a funny reason as to why they call it the _ever-locked room…_you can't!"

"Try opening it, both of you," Dumbledore suggested.

Inu-Yasha and Harry looked at each other, and reached for the doorknob, as Hermione skeptically shook her head. "Now we're just wasting time. Countless witches and wizards have tried to open this door before, and no one, not _one_, has ever…"

But as the two young men turned the waiting doorknob, the lock unhitched with an audible _click, _and the massive door creaked open, revealing a void of black. They stepped through, the heavy portal swinging shut behind them before the others could follow.

And for once, Hermione was left speechless.

* * *

Voldemort shuddered, his veins throbbing with the electricity that flowed into him. _'Such power…such power! I will never have enough…'_ He sneered, breathing heavily, and looked over at his unwilling donor, whose left arm was now stained an ugly purple black from the needle which administered the miasmic, energizing fluid, and whose eyes were now glazed over in a green film that matched the bright shade of the IV.

"Draco!" He commanded, but as the tow-headed slave moved to once more shock the poor priestess with the drug, he stopped him. "No," He said, releasing himself of the bands that gifted him with her sweet blood. "Release her from her shackles. I can't have my little juice box draining out completely, can I?" He said, smirking.

As he swept out of his chair, he seemed a little taller. Demonic qualities that had once significantly altered his image were lost. His face had taken a more human shape, his eyes brighter, redder, and sharper, his stature more menacing. He seemed to move like fog, eerily graceful and quick. His cloak rippled soundlessly as he stood before the freed Kagome. She swayed woozily in her chair, until she, losing control, drooped forward, her body folding.

Voldemort's arms snaked about her body, deftly catching her before she met the ground. Her wrists leaked, dribbling half-heartedly as he held her, and he pressed them to his mouth, his tongue caressing all traces until the cuts were sealed, leaving shining, green scars on her pale flesh.

Holding her to him, he sauntered out of the room, Lucius and Draco following behind. He took her through a long, narrow hallway, winding through many turns and stairwells before they finally entered a dimly lit room, furnished simply with a tired sofa, worn armchair and ebony low table. The area shined crimson in the meager glow of the fireplace, reflecting poisonously off his own scarlet irises.

Heavily, she lifted her head, her mind working very slowly. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she could not utter a word.

Voldemort could read her eyes as he sat down on the armchair. "No, my dear, you are not permitted the luxury of dying." He chuckled cruelly, licking his lips. "In fact, I plan for you to live a _very_ long time."

Kagome's eyes widened in foreboding wonder. He shifted her head so that it was closer, her lips in dangerous proximity to his. "But I think we both know I can hardly trust you to agree with my terms, and I find myself averse to compromise. So, I've allowed time for proper…_reflection…_and the only thing I can think of to do, is a wonderfully useful activity I taught my own darling daughter, Kanna…also performed efficiently by the Dementors…"

Kagome grimaced in fear, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she desperately tried to shrink back from the advancing mouth of her captor. He merely laughed in her face, his white, pointed teeth gleaming ominously. "Tsk, tsk, Kagome…it's no use playing hard to get. I had quite enough of that with your soul's _previous_ casing."

He moved his lips ever closer to hers, his claws digging into her scalp as he held her head higher. Kagome desperately used all of her remaining strength to purse her trembling lips together, stubbornly choking back a soft whimper.

"Now…I've heard that you are considerably well-endowed…with a rather large soul, that is…so I expect this kiss will prove to be rather…_satiating..._"

He took his other hand and jammed the tip of his thumb into her injured inner arm, causing her to open her mouth in a gasp of pain. Taking the opportunity, he covered her mouth with his, consuming her lips and thrusting his tongue inside of her, greedily rooting itself into her mouth, her weak, futile struggles encouraging him to drive into her ever more forcefully. He held her there mercilessly, his fingers imprinting themselves in her arms, shoulders, neck, and torso. Every inch of her would be his—inside, and out. Her body, her blood, her mind…his tongue scorched her, a cruel, purple snake invading her warm, wet, cavern. It forced her jaws wide, running itself along their walls, sliding through the ridges of her teeth…He commanded her, dominated her, and felt rich for it. Drunk on possession of that ever-illusive being who once stood so high and mighty, condescending to help him, no different from the mother who hated him, villagers who castigated him, the father who left him, and the simpering, so-called followers who pleaded loyalty and gave cowardice, denying him when he was weak. But now, he was a god. Her god. With every bud on her tongue he tasted, felt, _consumed_, feeding on her fear and drinking in her essence. He deepened the kiss, working her mouth with renewed vigor, his snake reaching the back of her throat as he moaned in wild excitement.

Finally, he felt it. That glittering wisp, like breathing starlight.

Her soul.

Lucius found himself looking away, strangely disturbed by the scene. His son, however, watched intently, his eyes glittering with an inner fear and helplessness he could not express.

Voldemort growled as he sucked on Kagome's tongue, greedily inhaling her soul, sip by sip. Her pupils dilated as he sucked harder, his chest swelling with the enormity of her spirit. He fiercely clutched her, pressing her head harder into his face, gripping her shaking body beneath his, his hipbones crushing hers as he moved his chest against hers, his pelvis rocking into her body with reckless abandon. Her soul came to him as if it were juice expelled by a ripe Satsuma orange he had been ravaging, and his eyes closed in its complete, brilliant rapture. So affected by the intensity of her soul's blazing radiance was he that he could not help himself as he sank his fangs into her bottom lip, the blood sweetly mingling with her soul's remnants.

Coming down from the height of his bliss, he drained her of her spirit, her consciousness, her sense of self, and let his mouth leave hers slowly.

"That, my dear, was birth, life, and death." He whispered against her lips, feeling her inside of him, flowing through his veins, inflating his lungs, and filling his belly. He licked at the puncture wounds that marred her bottom lip, and stared into her lifeless orbs. He coolly stood, tucking her to the chair as he gathered his bearings.

Chuckling, he stretched out a spindly, white finger to straighten her bangs. "And now, you shall forever remain by my side. For as a soulless husk, where else have you to go?"

"Back with me, where she belongs!"

Inu-Yasha and Harry came crashing through the fireplace, the flames illuminating the fierceness in their eyes. _"Expelliarmus!" _Harry quickly shouted, the force of his voice throwing Lucius Malfoy back, his wand flying to the opposite side of the room and his platinum hair draping over his twisted, unconscious body. _"Expelliarmus!" _Harry repeated, this time to Draco, who somersaulted backwards in the air, falling to the ground in a heap beside his father.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha lunged at Voldemort, who merely sidestepped him, pointing that spindly, white finger in the air. At the tip of his sharpened nail, a green orb of energy boiled—identical to Kagome's pink bubbles signature to her purification powers, but inverted in a heavy, syrupy malignance. Straightening his arm, he shot a long, vibrant beam of emerald light in Inu-Yasha's direction. Inu-Yasha barely dodged it, taking note how the area where Voldemort's beam had landed sizzled and decayed from the miasma.

"Oh shi—!" Inu-Yasha was cut off by another beam, which narrowly missed his right ear.

"Wha…what the hell _is _that?!" But as he turned to get a better look at Kagome, had the sickening feeling he knew _exactly _what it was.

Voldemort used Inu-Yasha's distraction as an opportunity to send another beam in his direction. Deftly, Inu-Yasha dodged it once more, and quickly unsheathed his sword. Once more, it would not transform. Inu-Yasha's face crunched in a look of utmost frustration and incredulity.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!! _WHAT'S THE POINT IN EVEN HAVING THIS GODDAMN THING IF I CAN'T FUCKING _USE_ IT?!"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku…" Voldemort cackled, sending another bolt at his shoulders, narrowly missing the clearly distressed hanyou. "Surely, you didn't think to terminate me with that sword? Not when the blood of the very thing it protects flows within me?"

Inu-Yasha growled, his fangs menacingly bared at the murderer before him. Quickly, he shoved the sword back through the loop in his hakama.

"You can't kill a human with that sword, Inu-Yasha—and despite the fact that I am more powerful than a hundred demons, I am still part human. Now more than ever before, what with having been touched by your maiden's purity—or was I who have touched _hers?_" He jeered, Inu-Yasha responding with a wild strike at the head. He missed as Voldemort sent out another stream of miasma, this one a hair's breath away from connecting with the jumping half-demon.

It was a dance of death, and until Inu-Yasha could find a means to thwart Voldemort without getting too close, he would be reduced to running on the defense; and he could only do that for so long.

While the two were engaging in battle, thoughts were running madly through Harry's mind, as he tried to come up with a good idea. '_What could kill Voldemort?' _He wondered, each possible solution seeming weaker than the last.

Another beam crashed against the wall, this one dangerously close to the armchair upon which Kagome lay lifeless. '_Lifeless…' _Harry thought as he covertly moved to her side, desperately clinging to hope that she was not yet dead. '_But she looks so still…what was Voldemort saying earlier? A "soulless husk"…? Surely, he couldn't have…'_ Gingerly, he moved to test her pulse—but was taken aback by the green scars that marred her delicate, if now unnaturally pale skin. He examined the crook of her inner arm, noting the hideous bruising. And finally, he noticed the puncture marks of teeth on her bottom lip. Marks of a kiss. A kiss delivered to take the thing most precious to a living being.

"Oh, God…he did." Harry's eyes burned a dark emerald. They had to retrieve Kagome's soul—if it cost him his life ten painful times over, he would bring it back to her. There was no Cruciatus Curse too excruciating for him to bear for her sake—and he would endure them all. He owed her that much for the love she allowed him to feel, a love for living, and friendship, a love so powerful, it could completely overtake any curse or evil—

"Wait a minute." Harry stopped, brushing a lock of Kagome's hair out of her face. He became aware of additional company as he began to sort it out. "A love that could overtake evil…withstand the bonds of friendship…the penultimate countercurse…" The shadows took familiar shape as they positioned themselves by his side. "The door…!"

Meanwhile, Voldemort let loose another beam, hurtling it at an already exhausted Inu-Yasha, who still hadn't fully recovered from his battle with Fenrir and transformation. He leapt wildly in the air, missing the most of the substance, but permitting the slightest graze on the side of his ankle.

"Arrghhh!" He screamed in response, crashing into the side of the wall. He quickly glanced down to survey the damage.

From his knee down, the leg had started to bubble and fester. Pockets of lime green pus oozed and popped as the flesh twitched and blackened, burning and rapidly changing shape. Voldemort once more sent out another miasmic beam, as Inu-Yasha quickly rolled away, pus and blood leaving a trail behind.

"Heh, heh, heh…forgive me if I take the time to enjoy this moment, Inu-Yasha! But I never dreamed I'd see the day when the invincible hanyou would cower before me!" Inu-Yasha's whole body felt as if it were being forcibly drained. Cramps warped his muscles, and his ears began to shrink as his hair darkened.

"…What? Surprised? Well. You shouldn't be…after devouring Kagome's sumptuous soul, and absorbing her blood, _the blood of the jewel_, it's only natural that I inherit some of her more…_useful_ talents. Purification turned out to be a most pleasing result of the transfusion!"

Inu-Yasha coughed, his bright, livid eyes a strange mixture of piercing gold, indigo, and firelight. Voldemort smiled.

"Oh, don't look so damn angry, Inu-Yasha. You've always been a whiney little _bitch_, haven't you? 'Nobody likes me,' or 'I've lost my mummy,' or 'A half-demon like me has no place in this world…' Buck the fuck up!" Voldemort came closer, taking his foot and letting it fall on Inu-Yasha's leaking leg with an audible _crunch_.

"You're not the only little shit who has been spat upon by God. _I_ was the child of a rapist and a whore." _Crunch. "I _was born poor, and beaten daily by my mother and her patrons." _Crunch_. "_I _was cast out to make my own living, begging and stealing. I thieved, murdered, coveted, and suffered for it. And what's more, I repeated the process…over, and over, and _over_ again…" _Crunch, crunch, crunch. _Inu-Yasha's gums bled from clenching his teeth in pain, his foot pulpy and barely recognizable. Voldemort swooped down, his breath blowing the hairs on Inu-Yasha's brow.

"I have made sacrifices for what _I _want, Inu-Yasha. Once, it was my humanity. It is only fitting that I progress from there, and give up mortality. I decided to become my _own_ god, and smite the one who created _me!_ And now, thanks to our pretty little priestess—you know, the vegetable on the armchair—I can continuously replenish my power supply, sans arguments!" He sneered. "…Sure, she's not much for conversation, but she was only ever good for her body, anyway. And I'll be sure to make use of _that_."

It was then that Inu-Yasha spat in his face, his eyes alight with pure, unadulterated hate. Wiping the flecks of ebony blood from his face, Voldemort threw Inu-Yasha a look. "Please," he said dryly. "Surely, you wouldn't be so insulting as to think _that_ would hurt me?"

"No, but _this _might! _Embraciate!_" Five voices sounded, their wands pointing to Voldemort's heart. He whipped around, his curiosity raised mildly. So enraptured in the fight against his rival of five hundred years was he, that he barely noticed the arrival of Mr. Joseph Antoniello, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and an irate Professor Albus Dumbledore. All four stood at the side of one bright-eyed and impassioned Harry Potter, whose jaw was set as his scar blazed through the mess of the ebony brown locks that tousled about his forehead.

As they chanted the incantation, Voldemort found the power of their words—the power of their will—compelling his abdomen to forcefully contract, squeezing the slippery coils of his small intestine to release their contents into his esophagus, causing Voldemort to retch violently. Having not ingested much—attributing to his colorless, sharply skeletal figure—blood spewed forth from his fanged mouth; much of it belonging to Kagome.

His torso continued to shudder, the floor pooling with scarlet, until a pure, white puff of glowing, iridescent matter emerged from his dripping, red lips. It cast a light so bright and warm, that it enveloped the room in a peaceful blanket, filling its residents with softness and strength. It floated through the air, caressing the faces of the five witches and wizards, and then stopped to linger upon the chest of the injured hanyou, instilling within him a renewed determination and touching his heart with translucent fingers of burnless fire. Then, it drifted towards its body—Kagome's body, which lay in wait to reclaim its lost soul. Sliding onto the tips of her lips, it seemed to evaporate, absorbing itself into her with a feathery burst of pink iridescence.

Voldemort sputtered a little, regaining his strength as the spell completed its purpose in purging him of his stomach's contents. He heaved harsh, drawn out breaths, his lips stretching to reveal his fangs, his taut, dense muscles carved by swelling veins, pulsing with Kagome's Shikon blood. Tilting his head back and ripping his eyelids wide around red eyes of fury, he let loose a mighty roar. Simultaneously, he cast a burst of energy around him, throwing the witches and wizards back with extreme force. Seamlessly, he struck out a finger at Ron, who moved to grab his fallen wand. "_Crucio_!"

Ron fell into a heap, his sore lungs ripping out a great cry of anguish. Hermione leapt up, desperate to relieve her dearest friend of his pain. As Voldemort moved to strike her, Harry attacked him from the side.

"_Incinario_!" From Harry's wand erupted a conflagrant burst, which zeroed in on Voldemort's chest, causing him to experience an intense burning sensation all over his skin and insides.

"Aarrgh!" He growled, his wand bolting out to retaliate. "_Decairiot_!"

A beam of decay shot out, ricocheting against the fireplace and scoring Dumbledore's wand arm. Dumbledore fell, grunting as he met with the floor. The flesh of his arm began melting off of his bones, as his wand was reduced to a mere pile of ash.

"Professor!" Harry called, running to his side. As Harry reached for his arm, Dumbledore struck him with his other arm.

"Don't touch it!" Dumbledore hissed, as Harry recoiled from the bubbling, black mass of goo that once resembled the structure of a hand. "It's infected with miasmic energy…it will spread—I need you to cut off my arm at the elbow with your wand."

Harry panicked. "But Professor—I can't! That's your wand arm—if I cut it off with my wand, it can never be restored!"

"Just _do_ it, Harry! For goodness sakes, I've still got the other one...quickly, now!"

Harry promptly set his wand ablaze, casting sharp edges upon it so that the wound would be cauterized once a cut was made. While his raised wand came down on the professor's scorched arm in a cut of fire, Voldemort continued to shoot off rounds of miasma in Mr. A's direction, trying to shake off the spell Dumbledore had set upon him. Mr. A dodged and shot back disarming spells, the both of them missing each other nearly in a dangerous tango. With the power of the Shikon soaking his innards, Voldemort thwarted the spell within him, and began firing for real.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _He exclaimed, barely missing the American wizard, who retaliated and missed likewise.

Ron, however, still writhed in pain from the Cruciatus curse. Hermione had since scrambled to her feet frantically, directing her wand at Voldemort. Turning on her, he began to aim the killing curse in her direction. She dodged the bright beams of green, shakily landing on the armchair, balancing over Kagome. "_Immunorare_!" She cried. Her aim was true, and Voldemort temporarily lost control of his magic. Ron was immediately freed from his curse, and lay panting on the ground, sweat soaking his forehead.

As Hermione rushed to Ron's couch, Dumbledore and Harry jumped to their feet alongside Mr. A, seeking to take advantage of Voldemort's lack of magic. But he quickly recovered, and resumed engaging in the battle, each shot missing by a smaller and smaller distance. During the bout, the injured and human Inu-Yasha veered towards Kagome, who was still lying on the armchair.

"Come on, Kagome—I leave you alone for one second, and you end up like this?" He scolded, his voice struggling to be angry but failing miserably. "Keh…I told you you wouldn't last a day without me, but it looks like I overestimated you! You can't last five minutes!" He jeered, this time attempting to retain his usual condescending humor. Again, a failure.

He looked at her face, smoothing out her bangs. He wore an angry, pained expression that had nothing to do with his shredded leg. "Dammit, Kagome! Wake UP! God! Didn't you know? It was always you I had to, needed to…" He sputtered, his eyes glassy and limpid.

"…_wanted_ to protect…I'll _always_ want to protect you, Kagome! Shit! How the hell am I supposed to do that if you don't wake up, huh?!"

Meanwhile, Voldemort shielded himself from a disarming spell cast by Dumbledore. The spell ricocheted, hitting Harry square in his chest, knocking the wind out of him and freeing his wand. As he fell to his feet, Voldemort delicately bent, his spider-like fingers curling around the fallen stick, mate to his own tool of magic. He grinned, his teeth a scalding white, contrasting with the pestiferous sheen of his incarnadine lips.

Inu-Yasha unwillingly sniffled, rebelling against his eyes' seeping reaction. "Ughhh…DAMMIT! I HATE BEING HUMAN! Why the hell do they have to get so friggin…moist?!" He said, vigorously rubbing his eyes.

Voldemort held both wands together, the pair eliciting sparks in reaction to their magnetic proximity. He pointed them at the fallen form of Harry, who stared, entranced, at his formidable assailant. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_No!"_ Harry turned his head from the fatal blow, as twin bolts of green light shot forth. Screams filled the room.

Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt, shouting in her face. "Kagome, I swear! You don't wake up RIGHT NOW, I'm going to rip open those pearly gates and yank you out of heaven, and you'll be stuck with me on earth forever! I don't care if I have to find a rosary for you myself, you're _not _leaving me!"

Harry blinked, fully expecting to find himself hovering in the air, looking into his own dead eyes. But he was not hovering, and the dead eyes he saw were not his own.

Mr. A lay in a heap before him, having jumped between him and the curse, his heart stilling the moment Voldemort's spell had hit him. Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, God, No…"

"Kagome! _Please!_" Inu-Yasha continued, disregarding the lone tear that escaped him, followed closely by other glistening trails that dampened his cheeks and stung his eyelids. He moved his hands from her collar, and enfolded her waist in his arms, hiding his face in her chest, muffling his voice as he pleaded. "I've always—I can't help it…but, I do! I love you, Kagome! Please, dammit, just come back!"

A light, quite unlike the abrupt spark that generally signifies the flicking of a switch or the casting of a curse, began to glow, as if a fire had slowly begun to start. Soft, gentle. Slowly, the room illuminated in a warm brightness, like the moments after a storm when the clouds slip by to reveal a windbeaten earth to the sun. Movements were stilled, and mysterious vibrations in the air created a strange, barely audible hum.

The light began to get brighter, and it took a while for the other occupants to find its source. Kagome, whose torso was wrapped in Inu-Yasha's oblivious shadow, glowed with a startling brilliance, pink bubbles of light floating from her body. Her eyes were open, but glazed over, a milky, penetrating gaze of sky blue.

The room around her grew swollen with light until it began to be difficult to see. The humming became louder, reverberating off walls, objects, and people, and causing them to tremble. The magnitude of pink bubbles increased rapidly, and it was only when Kagome sat up that Inu-Yasha noticed any of it. He tried to voice his surprise, but found he could not speak, and had not the strength or will to move from his place on by the armchair. He could only watch, fixated, as Kagome stood.

She walked as if in a trance, her feet making quiet, even taps against the stone floor. She was conscious, and yet, she was not. She could hear the sound of blood rushing through the veins of those who watched her, but felt as if her ears were drowning. And though she could see, she did not understand the world she saw any better than she would if her eyes had been blindfolded.

But as she steadily strode through this fog of chaos and confusion, she found clarity in the one she sought. The taps of her footfalls came to a halt, as she stood before Lord Voldemort, who looked down at her, red eyes starkly piercing through the lucent haze.

Their eyes met. Her elbows bent as she lifted her arms high above her, allowing her palms to fall on his shoulders. Embracing him, she reached up, her lips touching his in a feather-light caress, so unlike the one he had previously bestowed upon her.

Voldemort found himself paralyzed beneath her gentle touch, so gentle, and yet, he felt his skin start to rip apart in the light. His innards smoldered, his soul shuddering with her force. The bubbles of light infused his body as if it were being electrocuted, and he felt her purity consume him, burning him, purifying him.

Even as his hair whipped in a strange, stormy wind, he could not move or make a sound. Their lips still connected in a kiss of death, a kiss that would both banish and free him forever. His bones shattered and crackled, mincing his organs and shredding his muscles. Her lips seemed to suck the life from him, wringing our his lungs like a sponge until they were clenched so tightly, the heat from their friction fused them into a condensed pulp of cells. His heart struggled to beat fast enough, veins leaking their blood and breaking until no more could be pumped throughout his deteriorating body.

Flesh, bone, and hair were enkindled in a great white conflagration, clear smoke erupting in a silent scream until there was almost nothing left.

The wands Voldemort clutched clattered to the ground, the sound of their fall alerting the others from their daze.

Kagome's eyes unclouded as she let her hands fall to her sides, the ash from his bones drifting off her lips and flying off into oblivion.

"_Rest now, for I have purified you."_

* * *

**All that's left is the EPILOGUEEEEE!!! Just in time for the last book. I'm so glad it's nearly finished:D**


	23. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I think I finally understand that each story really only needs one of these things on the first page…so really, I kind of wasted my time adding a new one each chapter…oh, well. For old time's sake, I don't own characters of either the Inu-Yasha or Harry Potter Universes. The belong to, respectively, Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling, both ladies whom I revere and consider genius storytellers, and thank them very much for inspiring me to stay off the streets.

_RECAP: Kagome's eyes unclouded as she let her hands fall to her sides, the ash from his bones drifting off her lips and flying off into oblivion. _

"_Rest now, for I have purified you."_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kagome sank to her knees after having completed a task that sapped her of all her strength. To purify a demon of Voldemort's fortitude would have been taxing enough; but to purify a human so enveloped in evil while still in a weak condition was enormously draining.

Inu-Yasha hobbled to her side, while Harry looked down forlornly at the fallen figure before him. The teacher who had sought to protect them all, and who had finally died in the process.

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled, tears pooling her eyes as she looked down at the body of the rough, but wise professor.

"He…he killed Mr. A…" Ron said, shock on his face as he crept next to Hermione.

Harry bitterly looked away. "It was because of me…"

"No! Harry…Professor Antoniello was called to be here as your bodyguard. It was useful to have him hired as the teacher so that he could keep an eye on you when I couldn't, and in the end, he tried his best to protect you, and he succeeded!" Professor Dumbledore said immediately. "Do not make his sacrifice into a tragedy, for he would not have taken back his choice."

Harry frowned, not cheered up in the least. "Well, he's still dead, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, as a harrowed Ginny, bloody Soutaro, rumpled Shinamichi and perfectly groomed and pressed Sesshou-Maru entered. "I'd say this fine piece of youkai would have something to say about that! Who's dead?"

"Ginny?!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. "How did you get in here?!"

"And _who's_ a 'fine piece of youkai?'" Inu-Yasha said, glaring at his brother.

"Old Yeller here has got this wicked sword he picked up from Scabbers! He's been bringing people back to life left and right!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"He even saved _me_…" Shinamichi said dreamily, looking for all the world like she wanted to stroke Sesshou-Maru's beautiful, enormous, lengthy tail.

Wordlessly, Sesshou-maru glided over to the old man on the floor. With a graceful swing of his newly reacquired Tenseiga, He decimated the invisible demon pallbearers, and Mr. A was resurrected as he took in a big gulp of air.

"Mr. A!" Hermione shouted, her face beaming. Harry was in shock as he looked upon his teacher.

Inu-Yasha was in shock for quite another reason, as he looked his brother up and down, still clutching an unconscious Kagome to him. "…why did you save him? Or anybody else? You _hate_ humans!"

Sesshou-Maru shrugged, sheathing his sword. "Because I knew your woman would avenge Rin's death by killing that pestilence. And I am not too proud to show my appreciation."

Harry smiled, as he and Professor Dumbledore helped the dazed Mr. A to his feet. Hermione ran to get the details of the prior battle from Soutaro and Shinamichi, and Inu-Yasha seemed to drift off to a light sleep as he rested his head on Kagome's.

Ron shook his head, trying to digest the day's events. "So, wait. You never answered my question—how _did_ you get in here?"

Ginny grinned, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Same as you, I guess. I think it was the power of love."

* * *

After the group emerged from the room, they were met with the gory remains of their final battle. Luckily, many of those once killed in the Order were better off than those injured, thanks to the Tenseiga. Few death eaters were left alive, and no demons survived Sesshou-Maru's wielding of the Toukijin, but for Kouga and his wolves.

Bodies were immediately shipped off to hospitals on levitating stretchers, and Mr. A swiftly escorted Professor Dumbledore to the amputee ward for a prosthetic.

Kagome spent the next three nights in a deep, dreamless sleep. Inu-Yasha, who had been taking vigil over her still body, had since healed his foot, thanks to several teeth-grinding hours with Madame Pomfrey. When Kagome's sleep-crusted eyes finally cracked open, she was somewhat bemused to find two purple-blue ones gazing back at her.

"Inu-Yasha…?" She said tentatively.

"Keh," he said, unable to hide his smile. "Who else would I be?"

She studied him, returning his smile, noting the black hair that framed his face. Her eyebrows sank thoughtfully. "Why are you human?"

His lips sagged down in displeasure. "That bastard…the powers he got from you purified me. So now…" He looked down. "…It looks like I'm stuck bein' one of you."

Kagome gave him a sympathetic rub on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you should be. Now that I'm human, I'm gonna have to work twice as hard to keep you in one piece, and you didn't exactly make that easy for me earlier!"

She sheepishly looked downwards, avoiding his stern gaze. Sitting on the bed next to her, he cradled her head in his lap. "I'm serious, Kagome. I…I was…I was scared for you. I don't _get _scared. I never felt so…helpless." His lips parted, letting a heavy sigh escape. "I _hated_ it. You looked worse than dead…I really thought I'd lost you, until I—"

Abruptly, he stopped what he was saying. Kagome peered up at him curiously. "Until you what, Inu-Yasha?"

He blushed, his face blanching, and shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing. I didn't say anything!"

Kagome's lips turned into a goading sneer. "What did you say, Inu-Yasha?" She pried in a sing-song voice.

"I told you, wench! I would never say something so embarrassing!" Inu-Yasha argued, unable to cool his rubicund cheeks.

"So, you're finally up." Harry interrupted, entering the room with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Kagome!" Hermione squealed, rushing to her side. Kagome grinned as Hermione kissed her on the forehead. "We were so worried!"

"Yeah, you gave us all a bit of a fright…we thought kissing V…Voldemort killed you right off." Ron jeered, standing with his sister.

This time, it was Kagome's turn to blush. "Yeah…I don't know why I did that. I hate the man, and I ended up kissing him twice in one horrible day."

A collective shudder shook the group.

"Well. At least you killed him in the end. Better be on your guard though, Inu-Yasha! Looks like Kagome's got lips of death!" Ginny cracked, causing the both of them to flush even harder.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Kagome yawned in response, allowing Inu-Yasha to help her sit up and use his shoulder to lean on.

"Not bad…a bit achy and woozy, perhaps…yourself?"

He laughed a bit. "I'm just glad this time it's not me in the hospital bed!" He exchanged knowing glances with Ron and Hermione. "But I guess I'd rather it'd been me and not you…so I'm just happy you're alright."

"We all are." Hermione warmly put her hand on Kagome's.

Kagome closed her eyes contentedly, then opened them abruptly. "Oh! That reminds me!" She said, as a sudden thought came to her. "Where's Shippou?"

Hermione looked uneasily at Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ginny finally stepped forward, reluctantly opening her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry, Kagome. The path to the past had to be sealed, and Shinamichi, Soutaro, Kouga and the others had to return as quickly as possible."

"And let me tell you, that wolf was pretty hard to coax back into the past!" Hermione said, with a note of exasperation. "I say, Kagome…he may be a bit—well, a _lot_ of bit—easy on the eyes, but he's persistent and delusional to the point of being an absolute nuisance!"

"Keh! You're telling me," Inu-Yasha retorted.

"Yeah, well, Shinamichi seemed to get him to follow her back…sorry, Kags, but it looks like your dear Arnold SchwarzePuppy has found romance with another." Ron chuckled, falsely sympathetic.

Kagome laughed a little, but felt sad that she was unable to bid her friends good-bye. But she took comfort in knowing that this time, they could live and thrive as demons without worrying that Naraku could return. That, and the fact that Inu-Yasha had stayed by her side.

But bedridden or not, now that Voldemort was dead, there was still one more issue to deal with.

Carefully creeping out of bed—much to the protest of Inu-Yasha—Kagome threw a sober look at Harry, who nervously averted his eyes. "Ah, will you all excuse me for a moment?" She requested to the others and made to leave. "Harry, may I speak with you?"

The two stepped outside and walked along the hallway. They strolled in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to be the first to say anything. Finally, Kagome spoke.

"Harry, I—"

"No, wait." Harry interrupted. They came to a halt just before the courtyard. "Kagome…I've come to realize something."

He turned to face her, his hands on her shoulders. "I love you. Before the battle, I knew I was in love _with_ you, but the fact that I came through the ever-locked door to find you made me sure of how powerful my feelings were for you."

Kagome looked down sadly, trying to stop him. "I'm sorry, Har—"

"But Inu-Yasha also came through the door, and I respect his feelings for you as well." He continued. "I know where your feelings lie, and I believe—at least, I fancy to think—that your heart is so enormous, you would have been able to open that door had I been in your place. I know how much you value me as a friend, and I know how powerful your love of your friends is." He paused.

"But that's not the sort of love I wanted to express to you that day." He took his hands from her shoulders, and paced around the courtyard, admiring the clarity of the sky. Kagome looked at the ground, stress of the moment causing her back to knot.

"Harry…it's true. I care very, _very_ much for you. I love you! But I also love Hermione, Ron, Mr. A, Inu-Yasha…"

"You love Inu-Yasha differently from the way you love me." He stated factually. "You love Inu-Yasha…the way I love you."

Kagome looked at him wistfully, connecting with the quiet defeat in his eyes. "Yes, I do."

Harry did not look away. Instead, he smiled, the smile of one who achieved second place but worked hard for it. He walked towards her once more, his finger catching a tear snaking its way down her pale cheek. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

Wrapping her in a tight hug, he silenced her. "Shush. You didn't do anything. Well, I mean, you did something…I guess you did everything, actually. But you didn't do it on purpose, and you didn't do anything wrong."

He chuckled a bit. "Actually, you did everything right. Kagome, I love you. I loved you for a long time, and I don't think I'll ever stop. It might not always be the same kind of love I felt the day I kissed you, but…I'm trying to respect the fact that those feelings aren't—and probably won't be—requited. And I'm happy to regard you as one of my best friends."

Kagome laughed, crying a little. "And you are! Harry, you mean _so_ much to me…" She hugged him tightly. "And the girl who _does_ return your love will be _very _lucky." The two parted slowly, making their way back to the room. "In fact," Kagome continued, a coy look on her face. "I think I know at least one girl who might want a piece of that Gryffindor Seeker action…"

Harry snickered as they came through the door to greet their friends. "And just who might that be?"

"Harry!" Ginny cried, her sparkling eyes of aquamarine calling out for him. "I desperately need your help with studying for the Arithmancy O.W.L! Hermione stopped taking it, and Ron said you paid more attention than he did, and I'm positively _terrible_ at it!"

"Ah. Well, so am I, but if it doesn't make any difference to you, I suppose we could do it after dinner tonight." Harry mused.

Ginny's eyes lit up merrily. "Great! It's a date. Now, I have to go join Neville—he's a great Herbology tutor, he is…"

Kagome gave a sly look to Harry, who reddened a bit, shaking his head. "What?!" He asked, laughing.

"Nothing, nothing…just thinking about what a lucky name 'Ginny' is…"

"Alright, I suppose you must be a little weary, Kagome. We'll leave you to rest a bit more, and catch up with you later, alright?" Hermione jovially bade Kagome fare well, as she sank back into bed next to Inu-Yasha, waving the rest of them off.

"What'd Broom Boy want to speak about?" Inu-Yasha questioned gruffly.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, nothing. Friendship, love, that sort of thing…"

"Wha—?!" Inu-Yasha sputtered. "Love? Why, what, which love?!"

"Nothing, I said! Now, back to before; what were you saying to me when I woke up during the battle?" Kagome dug stubbornly.

Once more, Inu-Yasha turned red-faced. "And I already said it—love! I mean, nothing! _You _were talking about how I love you! I mean, who you love! Or loving friendship…waking the hell up…shit."

Kagome turned to look in his eyes. "Inu-Yasha…are you upset you're no longer a hanyou?"

He frowned. "Where'd that come from?" Kagome lowered the lids of her eyes halfway, hiding her gaze from him slightly. He sighed. "Well…it'd be a lie to say I wouldn't miss it. It's part of who I am, who I always have been. But…I guess, it makes more sense to live this way now."

"But you could've gone back in time, through the portal!"

"I was made human before we had to seal the portal."

Kagome sighed in distress. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha…had Naraku not gotten you with the purification energy he stole from me, you wouldn't be the way you are now. And you would've been able to go back to where you belonged."

Suddenly, Kagome felt two warm arms lock her in a sinking, comfortable embrace. Inu-Yasha nuzzled into her hair, his breath puffing at her neck, making the tiny hairs stand up. "_You_ are where I belong, Kagome. Even if I had been a hanyou, this is still where I would choose. And I don't mind being a human anymore, because I know it's not because you wanted me to be. I know you didn't care whether I was man, demon, or both. No one but my mother has ever felt that way about me…and it means a lot." He sniffed her hair, taking in its scent and closing his eyes. "And I guess it's for the best, really. I mean, if I were a hanyou, I'd live longer than you, and I don't want to."

Kagome gasped, turning to gaze at him fully as he reopened his eyes. "Inu-Yasha…" She smiled, her smile so bright, it made him quiver inside. Her lips, cherry-red and tiny, but soft…

Leaning forward, he touched her lips with his, holding them there gently. Kagome let her eyes close and melted into the kiss, their mouths meeting in a pure caress as she slipped her arms about his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his hands supporting her waist and back. He moved, a hand reaching to lift her chin and stroke her jaw line, his eyelashes falling across his bronzed cheek like a raven's wing. Briefly, their faces parted, and Inu-Yasha mustered up the courage to whisper onto her pert nose.

"I said, _'I love you_,' Kagome…and I do."

Her heart soared at the words she had longed to hear but never thought she would. Giggling in giddiness, she responded with a quick kiss, whispering likewise. "I have loved you for such a long, long time, Inu-Yasha…and I will continue loving you forever."

* * *

**The End!**

**Well…what do you think? I initially had a lemon ending for this, but I felt this story was better off as pure as possible. (But I wrote one anyway, so if you're really that interested, let me know and I'll post it on Mediaminer as a mature chapter. But not on they don't seem to approve of that…)**

**I had a good time writing this. A big thank you to all who followed it! It's been about 2 years, and I'm glad to have finished it. **

**I had a lot of backstory and explanations, so if you're confused about something and are just DYING to know the answer, let me know! I'll try to explain it for ya. :D**

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it a little!**


End file.
